Cometh the Hour, the Trinity Term
by Arise Sir Knight
Summary: Third part of the Oxford odyssey: Unresolved threats continue to escalate until the college steps in as Merlin attempts to complete his first year.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : ALWAYS ON MY MIND**

Toby and Merlin arrived back in Oxford the Friday with their courses due to start on the Monday and spent the first night at the Quilley's. Merlin had noticed that Mrs. Quilley looked not only thrilled but relieved to have Toby back. He could see that she needed some time alone with Toby so when Professor Angus called him over, he walked into the other room with him.

"My wife found having Toby so far away," he smiled sadly, "well, three hours at least, a little difficult. She is doing very well then it was Luca's birthday and she was all for driving to Liverpool to check up on Toby. You'll understand if you ever have a child."

Merlin thought about that later on. He didn't expect to ever be a father but he could imagine the pain Toby's family must have experienced.

He remembered that Gawaine, Toby and he had been wandering in Liverpool One when Toby had said out of the blue, "Luca would have been thirteen today!"

Merlin had found that his mind had gone blank but Gawaine had spoken up saying, "Did he have a favourite football team?"

Toby had grinned and said, "He would have said, Man Utd but he also had a soft spot for Man City."

Gawaine had laughed turning to Merlin to say, "That would be like supporting The Reds and having a soft spot for their arch rivals The Blues."

Merlin had added, "You wouldn't have lasted long in our school, if that had got out!"

Smiling Toby said sadly, "I think that was privileged information for the family…"

Merlin told Angus that Toby had mentioned his brother's birthday to Gawaine and him.

Angus smiled, "I knew it would be on his mind. They got on so well together. It was good for him to have university to attend as I was worried that he might have just spent all his time in their room." He smiled, "I'm glad he met up with you, it has helped him get through the year."

"Even though I seem to have dragged him into my problems."

"We'll get that settled this term. Arthur is working on it and he's got some promising leads. I also know that pressure has come from above as the four of you are in a respected project which the college wants continued and your being caught up in a residential conflict is not going over well."

They were interrupted by Toby who came in to say that his mother had tea ready, "...sausage rolls and egg sandwiches!"

His father sprinted into the kitchen and was at the table before the laughing boys were seated.

-0-0-

Gord offered to pick up Merlin's stuff from Arthur's and Toby went along for the ride. Toby was very impressed with the set up and Merlin was pleased that the space looked spotless, due in no doubt to Molly, Arthur's cleaning lady.

He grabbed the bags he'd left there a month ago. Then decided to show Toby the hidden TV monitor in the living room. His first reaction was to say to his brother that he'd have one like that for his next birthday. Gord had laughed but had also seemed impressed.

"Is it the only one here?" Toby had wanted to know and suddenly Merlin had felt uncomfortable explaining that the bedrooms also had them.

"Cool!" Toby said, "Tell Arthur when the time comes to upgrade to the next model, I could give the old one a new home."

Gord thought the same thing but said, "Come on, I didn't intend to take the whole day to delivery bags and boxes. I have a life you know!" His brother hooted at him and Merlin laughed.

With the three of them, they only needed to make one trip downstairs and Merlin was careful that the door was locked before he left. Things finally packed in the car, they drove to the residence.

Dunn was on duty and welcomed them back with a big smile, "Mr Quilley and Mr. Emrys, hope you had a good holiday. Are you ready to buckle down for your last term?" They told him that they were and signed in to get their keys.

-0-0-

Merlin felt good being back in his room. He first unlocked the cupboard where he had stored some of his belongings, everything seemed to be as he had left it. His bathroom was clean, there were fresh sheets and pillow cases on the bed and he brought his own pillows out and put the college ones away.

He opened the window enjoying the quiet. It wouldn't last long but they would have a week in the half empty college before all hell broke loose and the regular students returned. He closed the window and opening his door called to Toby who was in his own room.

It was great being able to unpack and talk back and forth across the hallway. Soon everything was in its place and Merlin glanced at his phone and it was time for dinner. Toby still had a box to unpack but he was ready to eat so left it figuring, he'd get back to it.

Supper was good, they had only just sat down when Tina and Beth walked in. Toby jumped up happy to see Tina. Merlin looked at Beth and slowly smiled saying, "We missed you."

Beth said, "Thank you, I hope I'm doing the right thing in coming back, my mother is against it," she tried to smile but wasn't successful, "Mrs Quilley promised that she will check up on me the whole time. She was very kind when we met her in Germany."

"We'll help too, "Tina said nodding toward Merlin and Toby, before saying, "We've had our rooms moved. We're closer to you and the stairs, rooms six and eight, adjoining rooms with a connecting door and bathroom. It counts as a family room in the guests pamphlet. It's great, you'll have to visit..."

Beth looked at her and laughed, "Well...once we are fully unpacked, as at the moment the whole place looks like my youngest brother's room."

Merlin could see that Beth was trying hard to be herself and he hoped that as time passed, she would be. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"I've been staying with Toby's parents for ten days, as I was allowed to make up the time I missed last term."

Merlin turned to Toby and said, "You never told me!"

Beth smiled and said, "He wasn't supposed to, as the college felt the least number of people knowing that I was back here making up courses, the better."

"I think...," Merlin said, "that we should have something special, just to celebrate your return as once again the Four Musketeers are together."

Toby said, "Shame Old Kitchen Bar isn't open." Then added, "...or we could have an ice cream at..."

"Let's got to IScream!" the two girls said immediately and then laughed.

"We've time if we leave immediately," Beth said, "Everyone's got their keys?" They all nodded.

"Then let's go!" Toby said.

Conway who was on duty said, "Eleven o'clock, Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Suddenly, Toby said halfway down the street, "I don't have any money."

Merlin shook his head and grinned pulling out his bankcard waved it as he said, "No problem, it's on me tonight!"

"May I have a double scoop? " Tina asked and Beth laughed.

They were as it had been before Hilary, happy and relaxed together. Merlin would have loved to have known what exactly Mrs Quilley had said to Beth's mother to persuade her to let Beth return. He knew it was none of his business but he wondered how mothers coped when awful things happened to their children.

The four of them strolled back to Magdalen and got in by the skin of their teeth, with Toby saying, "Well, it might have been fun for all of us to have used our Late Gate keys. I'm sure they have security camera on the gates and we could have all smiled sweetly."

"Over something as insignificant as ice cream, I don't think so," Merlin said, "if I ever use the late gate it would have to be for a special reason."

"Like getting blathered and not being able to figure out where you belong?" Toby said.

"Not likely, Merlin doesn't drink. However, Toby, if the shoe fits…" Tina said with a grin.

-0-0-

Merlin decided that anything not already put way could wait until tomorrow. He crawled into bed luxuriating in the freshly laundered sheets. He had his window open and he could hear the rustling leaves and in the distance the late night Saturday traffic. He was going over in his mind what he need to do the following day when his phone buzzed and he reached for it.

A voice said, "Are you lonely in your double bed?" causing Merlin to laugh.

"Not at all, after three weeks in single beds, I was just marvelling at how wonderful it is."

"Merlin, I didn't phone to have you extoll the virtues of a double, I wanted to know if there was any chance that you miss me?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that you might!"

"Might? I would have you know that I am absolutely heart-broken that you are not here with me…even if it is against the rules! Where are you?"

"In Edinburgh with the CEO of our Northern region…"

"In a hotel?"

"No, in a house owned by my father and used by visiting big wigs. I'll bring you here sometime…when my father isn't around. On second thought, maybe I should have the two of you meet, the worst thing he can do is bite off my head and banish you to the dungeons."

"You certainly don't make meeting the parents sound very positive. I'll charm him and he'll be like a puppy dog, only too thrilled that I have decided to honour his family by going out with his son."

"It's not the going out with that I am worried about, it's what happens when we get home!"

Merlin laughed, "You certainly know how to make the distance between us seem further. By the way, I picked up my stuff from the condo. Gord used his father's car and got Toby and I settled in here. Also Beth is back, she's been staying at the Quilley's for the last ten days catching up on work missed and she and Tina are now in adjoining rooms. I think that's a good idea, as there is safety in numbers…"

"Maybe you and Toby could ask for adjoining rooms, then I needn't worry."

"We're as close as dammit to adjoining rooms, actually if we put a wall halfway down the corridor with a private door it would be as if we had our own wing. I'm doing all the talking, what about you?"

"Well, it has been one exciting thing after another, someone in our Paris office, absconded with a healthy amount of money only to be found in Majorca with his superior's wife! There was a failed hostile takeover of one of the companies in the US so that's where I was supposed to be going but with only one week left I was spared the trip and my father sent one of the directors and a young upcoming chap called Leon."

"Never heard the name before."

"I've known him from school for years. He's only been working for us since last summer but I've been spending time in the same department as him and we get along."

"Not too well, I hope!"

"Melin, I have eyes only for you as Leon only has eyes for his fiancee. Nice lady, one of the granddaughters of the founder of one of the companies my father bought years ago. She's a landscape artist and teaches at an arts college in London. I think you'd like her. Look up some of her work, her names Caldwell, Margaret but her family calls her Peggy. Talking about only having eyes for someone, have you see any interesting looking blokes recently?"

"Why would I be looking for blokes when I already have one?"

"You never know, I realise that I am extraordinarily handsome" Arthur heard Merlin laugh, "…and as I have been told exceptionally talented in the bedroom but I wondered if maybe being so used to my looks and abilities that you might have decided to branch out?"

"Arthur, if I thought for a moment that you were being serious I would be very hurt. Here I am, waiting with bated breath your return to Oxford and you are teasing me in a hurtful way which I can't do anything about it."

"Actually, I can think of a few things, you could do…" Merlin started laughing as Arthur made a list of a few things he could do while awaiting his return before adding, "Just remember to keep quiet!"

Merlin was laughing so much that he could have sworn that Arthur was in the room but he wasn't, he was a little under four-hundred miles away. He said, "Thanks for the suggestions some of which I feel sure would be easier to carry out if there were the two of us!"

Arthur then said that he would try to phone tomorrow evening and that he should be in Oxford Friday. "…and I'll expect you to be ready to be wined, dined…"

"…and bedded!" Merlin said laughing. "Good Night, Arthur, thanks for calling God Bless!"

Arthur said, "Good night, Merlin, I'll be dreaming of you!"

"..as you should!" Merlin replied and then disconnected. By the time Arthur got to Oxford, he wouldn't have seen him for four weeks which now that he looked back on it had seemed an eternity.

Merlin settled back and finally fell asleep with images of Arthur floating through his mind.

Dungeons and prey getting their heads bitten off by predators were foremost but then things settled and he saw the coastline of Wales and a lovely cottage which by now would be surrounded by trees in blossoms and spring flowers.

_He gets up early and makes his way quietly out of the bedroom and wanders downstairs. The tide is in and he hears it slapping the rocks like an impatient child banging on the table for his meal. He lets himself out and wanders into the garden, he is barefoot and the dew is cold on his feet. His mother would not have approved and in his mind he can hear Gaius laughing and shaking his head as she tells him that he would catch a cold._

_He walks to the corner of the house where the daffodils were in a protected area, scores of them and picks six in bud and six in flower. He's walking back to the house when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns and is face to face with an ogre of a man, holding a sack large enough for a head and brandishing an axe who pushes him against a tree and holds him there. Merlin can smell his unwashed body and rancid breath. _

"_You keeps away from my boy or else I won't be 'sponsible for what 'appens!" he growls, "ever 'eard of an oubliette, looking forward to spendin' eternity in an 'ole in the ground?" _

_The rising sun briefly blinds Merlin and the man becomes a business man and the axe a folded up newspaper and the sack a briefcase. The hand pushing him against the tree is his own clutching the daffodils._

_The man goes to turn away and Merlin says, "Who are you?"_

"_Your own worst enemy!" and the figure seems to fade away._

_Merlin looks around and then heads back to the house at a run. He puts the daffodils in the sink and heads upstairs. His decision to make breakfast and have a jug of daffodils on the table goes out of his mind, he bursts into the room and Arthur is looking out the window._

_He turns to Merlin and says spitefully, "Saying goodbye to your lover! Is that why I woke alone?"_

Merlin's heart pounded in his chest and he woke up gasping. That person couldn't have been Arthur as he never spoke to him like that. He tried desperately to hang onto the dream but all he could remember was the dew, the ogre and his threat and finally the business man. He picked up his phone and jotted them down.

He'd be able to tell Arthur about his dream when he spoke to him but he knew that Arthur's analytical mind would say that the dream represented what he had done or heard the day before.

-0-0-

It was beautiful when he finally woke up, the dream momentarily forgotten. Later, he was sitting having coffee after Mass with Tina and Toby who had offered to tag along when a church volunteer passed with a folded newspaper and the dream came flooding back. Certainly not as worrisome, as he was with friends in a familiar place but it was obviously still on his mind.

It was a lovely out and the streets were practically empty by next weekend the full compliment of students would be present.

"Let's enjoy it while we can," Toby said. They decided to make their way back to pick up Beth and do a couple of laps around Addison's Walk. It was a perfect day and it was not too crowded.

They came upon a marmalade a cat sitting on a rock and Tina wondered if a relative of his had been the model for Lewis Carroll's cheshire cat.

Then Merlin not to be outdone, made everyone stop as he was certain that he had seen a Hobbit running into the trees; he explained with a straight face, "Little chap was fishing in the river and you made so much noise that you scared him off."

" _An Unlikely Tale'_", Beth said, with a wicked grin on her face.

"Very clever," Tina said, "Three points." one each for L.C., Tolkien and Dyson.

It then became a game of who could outdo the others with quotes from or general suggestions about authors who had graduated from Magdalen.

"Dan Kavanagh…?" Toby stated.

There were a pause before Beth said, "Julian Barnes!"

Merlin said seriously, "A pact perhaps so distant that the archaeologist knows it where the historian does not!"

That stumped them and they guessed every author they could come up with until suddenly Toby said, "Something to do with a swimming pool." Merlin made a beckoning sign for him to continue but he couldn't.

"Come on, Merlin, give me a clue."

"OK, Alan…!" He waited but nothing so he added, "It will give you something to look up tonight."

"_Have I Got News For You,'_he's never going to get it," Tina said.

The three others said in unison, "Ian Hislop!"

Merlin said, "Well, maybe he could 'Tell Me On A Sunday' eh?"

Toby to redeem himself said quickly, "Andrew Lloyd Webber."

In no time they had completed two laps and were still discussing English authors with names like Lawrence and Wilde flying back and forth. "Don't forget Lord Alfred Bruce Douglas," Merlin added with a grin.

-0-0-

They met up again for supper and Tina said afterwards, "Let's sit in the Middle Common Room and chat, might as well enjoy it this week as next week it'll be packed." Soon they were ready to return to their rooms as tomorrow would be the start of their last term as Freshers.

Merlin decided that if Arthur was still with the CEO they were probably at supper, so he waited until after ten o'clock to phone him.

Arthur asked if everything was all right and Merlin launched into his dream. If Merlin hadn't been so serious about it Arthur would have laughed but figuring it was partly nerves at being back in residence, he listened carefully even though he could see it as a rerun of their conversation the previous night.

"Remind me not to tell you any horror stories before you go to sleep, My Love. The ogre must have been my father who would bite off my head when he learns about you and the axe probably represents a guard's weapon in the dungeon where you would be thrown.

"So that you will not have any nightmares tonight, how about I tell you all about a snowstorm, a deserted cottage and one exceedingly handsome brunet who stole a man's heart which forced said poor man to fall head over heels in love with him…or maybe the story of Goldilocks."

"I think I'll concentrate on being snowbound as otherwise I might dream of bears!" Merlin said.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : A VISITOR FROM THE ENEMY'S CAMP**

Monday, they were back at it and although the first few minutes were spent discussing holidays and the like, in no time the books were out and discussions were in full swing. It was good getting back into the routine of things. They only had three tutors over this period, Malcolm and Morris who they had worked with last term and a new chap called Roddy. Dr. Ellis dropped by one day to welcome them back.

Tina wondered if the professor made visits to all tutorials but Toby said, "I'm sure that it was only because she probably had a few minutes free from her busy schedule and after all, we are her pet project."

"Like the Pet Shop Boys!" Beth added laughing.

"Certainly," Toby agreed, "with a couple of permanent fangirls!"

"Thanks for nothing!" Tina said laughing as Beth joined in.

Meals were relaxing as there was no need to keep a watch out for certain students from another table. They had been joined at their table by Merlin's next door neighbour who had returned early as he was from Australia and had not gone home just stayed with an elderly aunt in Reading whom he confided to them had nearly driven him crazy as her one focus was on feeding him up as she was reliving her boarding school days when supplies had been short and food not readily available.

"What was she reliving the Boer War?" Toby had said making them laugh.

"Don't think so," Richard had replied, "just 1940's England…"

"It was pretty rough in Liverpool with all the bombings, heard the best place to live was on a farm or somewhere with an allotment so you could at least grow some veggies."

Beth said quietly, "It was bad for us in Germany as well." They all nodded.

Richard said, "Nevertheless, there is a bright side to my stay as she sent me back with enough sweets and biscuits to open a Tuck Shop."

"In my last school we had a Tuck Shop called Sweet Moments," Tina said, "I think it was a regular goldmine as the kids who didn't go home over the weekends were starved for sugar,"

"This really is the best kind of boarding as you can come and go and even bring in comfort food…" Beth started to say.

"Such as Fish and Chips…" interrupted Merlin.

"Or a good curry…" said Toby

"…back to your room," Beth said, finishing her original thought.

They all laughed and Richard said, "You'd never think that we had just finished a good meal!"

"Did you tell your aunt that we also have a bar which sells alcohol on the premises?" asked Tina.

"Not likely, she would have fainted away on the spot and then where would I stay during my term breaks?"

"Sorry to break up this time of reminiscences but I have a report I want to check over before I am so tired that my eyes won't cooperate," Beth said.

"I recommend matchsticks," Toby suggested.

"And what if I don't smoke?"

"A toothbrush?" said Merlin.

"That's awful…"

"I just mean to prop up your eyelids," he insisted.

They made their way upstairs and said goodnight to the girls before continuing down their hallway. Toby said as he left Merlin, "We're lucky having friendly people in our end of the corridor I wonder what stories Dev will have when he comes back?"

"Well, apart from how much he misses his betrothed, probably nothing new," Merlin said with a grin.

-0-0-

As he got ready for bed he thought that in a way it was sad as he had no one to talk with about Arthur. Not that he would want to discuss personal things but he would like to let them know how happy he was and how much he meant to him.

In a way he missed Gawaine who was laid back and not likely to be critical when Merlin spoke about him. "You're doing it again," he would tease.

"What?"

"Waxing eloquently about the love of your life!" Gawaine would say laughing, "Not that I blame you as he is obviously the epitome of manhood!" That usually erupted into a good-natured shoving match and then dissolved into laughter.

"One day, Gawaine, before you become old and grey, you will meet someone who knocks you off your feet."

"Physically or metaphorically?"

"Both if you like. She will be the end all and be all of your very existence. She will be a light in the sky to challenge the sun, your heart will sing when your eyes meet and your body will thrum with the thought of her. She will satisfy your every wish and you will be happy. She will be a trusted friend and a loving companion and your life will be better for meeting her."

"And these words of wisdom reflect your feeling for and love of Arthur?" Gawaine teased.

Merlin smiled and blushed slightly before nodding, "It's a wonderful feeling to be really in love. You feel safe and cared for and you know without a doubt that you will stand there and fight for the love of your life!"

"Metaphorically?"

"Yes metaphorically, and hopefully physically but not enough to get myself hurt," Merlin concluded with a big grin. "However, I would go to the ends of the earth to defend Arthur. It is the strangest thing to realise that your are viewed indispensable by someone else, not like the bond with your mother which is so strong from birth but that some stranger unrelated to you would choose you for more than just a passing friendship." He sighed, "It's really nice!"

Checking that his phone was beside his bed, he smiled to himself, Gawaine was a really good friend. It was late but maybe Arthur would still phone if not, that was all right as he would be in Oxford tomorrow…

His sleep was disturbed by a continually beeping and he reached for his phone only to hear voices in the corridor. He got out of bed and went to open the door but then unsure he decided that it would be more prudent to listen first. He heard Toby's voice and went out, he and Richard were standing there and it was a fire alarm in another part of the building which had obviously awakened them.

"Better go downstairs. I'll see if I can get Tina on her phone." He finally said, "Yes, we heard it too. Wait for us at the stairs and we'll go down together."

Merlin laughed and said, "Maybe after you have put on some pants, Toby!" Glancing down, Toby saw that he was in his boxers and nipped back into the room for his jeans.

By the time the five on them were on the stairs, the alarm had stopped. They heard someone coming up and one of the night security said, "Everything is under control, an electrical fault near Staircase K. Back to your rooms as you've got four more hours before breakfast is served."

They trooped back upstairs and Beth said, "Well, at least we know that the fire alarms work."

"I thought it was my phone at first," Merlin confessed.

-0-0-

The day flew by and Merlin had not heard from Arthur. Finally his phone beeped around three in the morning and there was a text from an unknown number.

_Phone lost possibly stolen. Delayed expect me Saturday late. Rex_

Merlin smiled, it was from Arthur if ever they left a message which might be intercepted Arthur used Rex and he would sign as Dragon. It might seem childish but it gave Merlin a sense of security knowing that it had really been Arthur contacting him from an unknown number. He told himself he was being paranoid then shrugged, maybe he had the right to be as there was still so many unexplained things which had happened over the previous two terms.

-0-0-

There was a change in schedules and as Tina and Beth were having later tutorials they seldom met up at breakfast.

One of the two older ladies obviously guests who had been sitting at their table all week nodded at Merlin and Toby. She introduced herself as Dr. Eleanor Lucas explaining that she'd been a guest for the last two weeks. She was an older lady and quite charming. She told them that years ago, she'd been a professor in the social studies department at Oriel but thought that she preferred the Magdalen residence. Her friend had attended Magdalen and as they were retired, they had decided to spend a few weeks in residence now to see if it would be suitable for their proposed summer course.

She'd laughed saying that last year they were in Paris at Le Sorbonne and the year before it had been history courses in Egypt. She was then joined by her companion Professor Joyce Carrigan who was interested as to why the two rooms across the hallway to each other where they had stayed the first week were not available for their final week, as they had been told it had been something to do with early returning students.

Toby explained that they were in an accelerated course and did extra weeks each term, with the chance of completing their degree in three years. It was their rooms where Dr Lucas and her companion had been staying.

"Who is the lucky man with the doubled bed?" Dr. Lucas said laughing.

Joyce said, "Ellie, you're embarrassing them!"

Merlin didn't feel embarrassed and said, "That's my room."

They met up at breakfast every day and were soon on first name basis.

One day, it was only Ellie at the table for lunch as Joyce was making a phone call. Toby was late and the girls were eating out. Ellie started talking, "You might know my nephew who is a student here and lives in residence. His name is Carter..."

Merlin felt his heart pounding and he felt light headed. He grabbed the underneath of the table and squeezed until his fingers were hurting.

Ellie didn't seem to notice anything and continued, "He's blond, heavy set, always was a difficult child. Told my brother-in-law that he was spoilt rotten, not that he took it to heart. He's the only son and was raised as a little prince much to his disadvantage. My sister's only surviving child and she has doted on him since he first appeared. Actually he might go by his surname name Waynflete-Carter.

Merlin kept thinking, 'He's not here...he's not here...just his aunt.'

He couldn't help but be fascinated by what Ellie was saying, "His father is a successful business man, an absent father who hardly knows his son. He was driven by this desire to have his son graduate from Oxford as was befitting someone who has ties to one of the old families of Oxford.

"Do you happen to know him? He has a chequered history been expelled but with his father in his corner he always seems to come up smelling roses. Our family never understood my sister's falling for the man but she was pregnant and they had a quick marriage and that was it. Nasty man...!"

Merlin so wanted to say, 'Nasty man and nasty son!' However, he just nodded.

"Strange really as the rest of his father's family is normal and upstanding. Guess there's a black sheep in each generation. I haven't spoken to the boy for at least five years. I'd walk by him in the Street and not acknowledge him."

Not wanting to distract her, he nodded and let her talk.

"I gave him a chance when he was younger and had him join my husband and our family for the holidays. It didn't work. He was a bully and had my youngest girl in tears every day. No love lost between the two of them even to this day. Straw that broke the camel's back was when the gardener found him torturing a litter of rabbits...

"Rabbit, is that what's on the menu for lunch?" Joyce said as she returned.

Merlin and Ellie laughed and then Toby joined them and it was time to have lunch.

After breakfast the following day, the guests were leaving. Ellie said, "Well, all the best with your studies during Trinity. We might see you before you leave for the summer as we've been accepted for our courses." After the meal, Ellie came back and slipped Merlin her card saying to the two of them, "If you are ever in York, phone me and you can come for a meal."

Merlin said, "It has been so nice meeting you, Toby and I have enjoyed our meals with you."

Toby and Merlin went off to a tutorial and Ellie and Joyce got their bags and left as she went through the Porters' Lodge she nodded at Drake, saying, "Thanks, Tom, for the update, I have to admit that although Merlin seemed shaken by my conversation he never said anything negative about my nephew. Keep me posted, tell Maeve I said hello."

-0-0-

As Arthur wasn't due back till late Saturday, Merlin decided that it was better to tell him face to face what he had leaned from Baxter Waynflete-Carter's aunt. It was sad in a way as she had seemed charming, he thought it just showed how you had little control over how your children or in this case your nephew might turn out.

Slowly over the next few days as more and more students returned, the Dining Hall became busier than ever and small groups of returning students were claiming their favourite tables. The AC's having already laid claim to their regular places.

On Friday, one of the returning students, a chap said, "What do the four of you do, live here?"

Toby laughed saying, "With our schedule…yes, practically!"

"Well, at least we had undisturbed nights until the rest of you arrived!" Beth said smiling.

"If any of you ever want to join us on our Friday night sorties, just ask and my friends will show you how the rest of Magdalen lives."

Tina smiled saying, "Thanks for the offer, we'll let you know."

The chap known as Ray left and Toby said, "If I had wanted to be bleary eyes and incoherent the whole weekend, I might have considered that offer." The others laughed.

"Some of them seem to balance the partying and the studying but more in sophomore and junior years than as freshers. Bumped into Brad and he said that in one of his tutorials, since December the number of students has dropped by a third. Many hope to try again next year."

"If they can get back in…" Tina said. "You'd think with all the expense and the knowledge of the limited space here that they would smarten up. Met a girl who confided in me that she hadn't had a drink since New Year, however she intended to be drunk on the second weekend in June right through until Michaelmas begins."

"Good thing she isn't an AC as she'd have to put that off until the third weekend," Beth said with a grin. "Who knows maybe it was all talk and she might actually feel differently by then."

They all nodded, pleased that out of controlled drinking didn't appeal to any of them.

"I was drunk once," Toby confided, "Wasn't my idea but some of my brother's friends were staying over and they thought it was funny. I can assure you my mother didn't when she walked in on me hugging the toilet. She was furious and Gord was grounded.

Beth confessed that she had never been drunk but Tina said that she had once been tipsy as someone had spiked her lemonade at a family bar-B-Q. "My parents were not impressed and I was read the riot act when technically it hadn't been my fault. I only ever reached the stage where everything seemed hilariously funny…even the looks on my parents faces."

Merlin kept silent, he remembered falling asleep at the Knells with Arthur, Gawaine and Laurence and having to be helped up to Gawaine's room and feeling rotten.

Toby said, "Come on Merlin, your turn tell us your experience with the gift of Bacchus or should I phone Gawaine to see if he remembers."

Merlin smiled as said softly, "I was staying over at Gawaine's. His brother and Arthur were also there drinking whiskey. I was offered a shot and not wanting to be considered a baby, I drank it off as if it were a soft drink even though it tasted like medicine. I then fell asleep beside Arthur and they had to get me upstairs to Gawaine's room. Seems afterwards, they realised I'd been given a double." Everyone laughed as he added, "Never touched the stuff since!"

-0-0-

Arthur finally phoned, late Friday afternoon, explaining that Ferguson and he had been out for dinner and on the way back, the cab had had a fender-bender. No one was hurt but the cab was out of service, so the driver notified his company to send another cab.

While they waited, Arthur felt in his pocket and realised his phone and wallet were missing. The driver searched the cab but he couldn't find it.

He then remembered that a man had helped him get out of the car as his door was stuck. He'd certainly had his hands on him as he helped him but he had seemed all right and had not gone running off. When the police arrived, the man said something about them now being in good hands, wished them the best and left.

"I'll not get my phone back but it's locked so no problem."

"But he could have had a knife or a gun!" Merlin said worried.

"He just seemed like a good Samaritan at the time but later the police mentioned that this was by far not the first fender bender which had resulted in a robbery. "You were all lucky as in some cases, the occupants, even the driver have been assaulted. The second car is always reported as stolen.

"But you could have been hurt…"

"But I wasn't, I'm alive and fine. I got a new phone and am now transferring all my contacts. Guess whose went in first?"

"Your father's?"

"Get serious, Merlin, yours! Mind you I don't really need it there as it is engraved on my heart..."

Merlin started to laugh and was soon gasping for breath. "Arthur, that is the funniest thing you've ever come up with!"

Arthur smiled even though Merlin couldn't see him, he knew that he had made him laugh and hopefully lessened the possibility of his having a nightmare about taxi accidents and stolen phones.

"Luckily my tickets were in my suitcase, so we were all right getting the flight back. Anyway, it now looks as if I won't be there until Sunday, but if I can get back earlier, I will."

"I don't know if Laurence is back but I think he probably is. Tell you what, I'll get some food and there will be homemade fish cakes and nachos with meat, refried beans and cheese ready to go into the oven once you arrive."

"You'd do that for me?" Arthur said.

"Well, also for me as I like fishcakes, the chips and the cheese. See, I'm very easy to get along with."

"Have you missed me?"

Merlin said, "With every ounce of my being." It was on the tip of his tongue to tell him about Ellie Lucas but he decided it was better to save it until he saw him in person.

"Look, as Toby will be going home on the weekend why don't you stay at the condo?"

"But what about Laurence he might have Sara with him and be looking forward to a couple of days on their own?"

"I don't think we need to worry about that, I'll tell you when I see you. Better go as I'm waiting for a replacement driving license. I seemed to have spent all day on the phone cancelling cards."

"Please, Arthur, don't take any more cabs and keep yourself safe!"

"Will do!" said Arthur laughing, "I'll phone as I leave London. Love you!"

"Right back atcha!" Merlin said with an American accent and hung up as he heard Arthur laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : A WELCOME DREAMS ARE MADE OF**

His father had not been impressed to learn that he had been robbed. He had wanted to know, "Why didn't you have the housekeeper make Ferguson and you supper? I pay her enough to keep the house and if necessary cook for my guests."

"She did during the week but Fergus had wanted to take me out for supper on Thursday. It wasn't my idea to become the victim of a robbery. Anyway, I was lucky that I had left my air tickets in my suitcase."

"Well, now that's you're back, stay away from cabs!" His father had stood up and left the room saying over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow!"

"Or not…" Arthur had said to himself considering the seventy miles drive to Oxford.

At the last moment he made up his mind, there was nothing keeping him in London and he had to drive there tomorrow anyway. He had his temporary driving license and an older bankcard which he had kept as a backup. His bags had been more or less packed before he went to Edinburgh and if he had forgotten something he could always buy it or do without. He left a note on the hall table for his father who probably expected to see him at breakfast on Sunday.

-0-0-

Arthur pulled into the condo before eleven on Saturday evening, as there had been less traffic than he expected. It had already gone ten before he'd left and he'd decided against phoning Merlin, this way, he'd be able to surprise him. He felt upbeat about the prospect of seeing Merlin the following day.

He could tell by the sound of the TV that Laurence was there. He called, "It's me! I decided to drive tonight instead of tomorrow, a good decision as the traffic was lighter."

"Have you had anything to eat?" Laurence asked, "There's some Chinese food in the fridge as I had a takeaway. I only arrived this morning."

"I stopped and picked up two orders of fried chicken at the Welcome Break, there's plenty if you want some."

"It smells so good, maybe I'll take a leg and some chips."

"So, how are you…over her yet?"

Laurence shook his head, "It was such a bitchy way to let me know."

"Well, look on the bright side, you can apply yourself without distraction to your graduate studies this term and then come the summer you'll be ready to find someone else."

"Easier said that done…" Laurence replied. They sat in friendly silence watching the news until all the chicken and most of the chips had been eaten.

-0-0-

Merlin went to early Mass with Tina and then went off shopping. He was hungry as he'd skipped breakfast so he dropped by Costa's and treated himself to a toasted egg and cheese muffin. He needed to buy some food if he was going to prepare supper for Arthur and possibly Laurence. He bought potatoes, tinned salmon and what he needed to make nachos. He got on the bus and made his way to Arthur's.

Arthur had figured that Merlin wouldn't be there much earlier than two so he lay in bed thinking, letting his mind wander wherever it wanted. Not surprisingly it wandered to Merlin and then to the troubles in the residence.

-0-0-

He was in the shower allowing the water to pelt down on his shoulders marvelling at how wonderful it was in a condo where you never ran out of hot water no matter how long you showered, when he heard the glass door open and a voice say, "Like some company?"

He smiled deciding this was the kind of welcome that dreams were made of.

Later as they lay in bed, Merlin said, "You promised to phone before you left London, when did you arrive?"

"Last night!"

Merlin sat upright, "You mean to say that I was left all by myself in the residence when I could have been here with you?"

Pulling him back down beside him, Arthur said, "It was very late. I didn't leave until after ten and I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep besides I was tired and felt that a proper night's sleep might be beneficial especially as I knew how demanding you can be…"

Smiling happily, Merlin said, "You say the nicest things!"

"Is Sara here with Laurence?"

"No…Sara is no more!"

"Do you mean she died?" Merlin asked obviously taken by surprise.

"No!" Arthur laughed, "I mean that she is no more Laurence's favourite person."

'What happened?"

"She had gone to France to visit her Grandmére and when she returned she seemed cool and preoccupied, Laurence found out why. Stopping by her place and I say this without malice, he found her _entertaining_," he stopped to give a knowing nod, "a young Frenchman called Matthieu.

"Laurence was shocked and also upset. There was nothing I could say as I had never really liked her and felt that he could have found someone nicer whom he could have introduced to his family. He'd been going out with her since his second year here and had kept her a secret from his parents. I'd like him to find someone who would treat him as if he was special and love him for himself not the family money and a title he might inherit. She was a little gold digger and who knows how many other chaps she'd had over the years."

"Do you think I'm a gold digger after your millions?"

"Merlin, I have no doubts about you. I know that you are not after my money…my body maybe but not my money!"

Merlin smiled and glanced at the bedside clock, "I have thirty minutes before I must start doing the fish cakes, 'Can you think of something we might do to while away the time?"

Arthur proved that he could…

-0-0-

Supper was a success both Arthur and Laurence liked the fish cakes but it was the nachos which surprised both of them, layer upon layers of crisp tortilla chips with tomato salsa and refried beans topped with mounds of melted cheese and served with two sides of ground beef and sour cream.

"Lived in Mexico recently?" Laurence wanted to know. "These are excellent. Arthur, we have a chef in our midst and we didn't even realise it."

"Well, apart from fish pie and a few other plain things, that is the extent of my cooking abilities, and even then I am sometimes liable to fail," explained Merlin.

Arthur smiled he loved hearing someone compliment his boyfriend and he just caught Merlin's eye and smiled at him. Merlin was happy that it was only Laurence and Arthur as the three of them got on so well and if Sara had been here, her snide remarks and looks of obvious boredom would have spoilt the evening.

Laurence insisted on clearing up saying, "You two sit there and enjoy each other's company. When I've finished here, I'm turning in as Trinity is upon us and it's make it or break it this term!"

Two hours later, Merlin finally said, 'Arthur, you haven't forgotten have you that I have twenty minutes to get back to residence."

"I'll drive you," he kissed him adding, "it would be my pleasure. Thanks again for the supper, you certainly impressed Laurence."

It was hard for Merlin to leave knowing that he would be returning alone to his room.

"I'll phone to say goodnight, once I get back home," Arthur promised.

"…and look out for taxis!" Merlin said with a grin which called for another kiss as far as Arthur was concerned.

Merlin lay in bed and after Arthur's call, realising that he had never told Arthur about his conversation with Dr. Eleanor Lucas. It could wait until they had supper on Thursday, he decided.

-0-0-

With the full quota of students present, breakfast was a little tense for Merlin. He kept glancing at the next table but luckily the group he was dreading never appeared. He set off for his tutorials with a light heart. Having already one week under their belts, they settled down quickly and got to work.

Merlin saw Arthur in the distance but didn't acknowledge him. They had decided not to draw attention to each other as it might provoke more trouble for Merlin.

Before they returned to Liverpool, Arthur and he had a heart to heart about keeping a low profile, as there were only ten weeks left for Merlin and eight for Arthur. The previous term had been difficult with the shoving incidents, Merlin's injuries and Beth's attack and the cat. Merlin felt that the college was not supporting them and seemed to be of no help. Arthur knew that it was eating away at Merlin, as he could sometimes see the panicked look in his eye if he were in a group.

"Anyway, we're here to study not socialise," Merlin had conceded.

Arthur just smiled and said, "Why, what did you have in mind?"

Merlin had just laughed and leant forward and kissed him. "It would be nice to be able to nod and exchange a few words."

"What no kisses or hugs?"

Merlin laughed shaking his head, "I want to be considered a serious student and hanging around my boyfriend's neck in The Quad would seriously undermine that. There is after all a time and a place for everything."

"But what if no one else was there?"

Shaking his head, Merlin said, "Not even then! You can't count on that as even darkened windows have eyes…one of my teachers used to say."

"You're a hard task master, Mr Emrys."

"Arthur, whoever is causing this trouble is clever. I have a feeling that we haven't seen the end of him! He has a plan and he seems hell bent for leather to bring it to fruition."

"Hell bent for leather! Merlin, come on, been seeing many cowboy films recently?"

"Surprisingly not as the phrase is believed to be the American equivalent of Rudyard Kipling's 1889 'hell for leather'. It came up in one of my tutorials as _recklessly determined_."

"All right, I agree, no demonstrations of our relationship on college property," Arthur said with a grin. He and Merlin had been very careful, never acknowledging the other with more than a nod. They had even refrained from being too relaxed when he was driving Merlin back to his residence. But he knew that for someone who was looking for something incriminating, even a nod could speak volumes.

"Of course, my bedroom is not covered by that ban…" Merlin said with a bright smile.

"Thank goodness…!" said Arthur.

-0-0-

By the time supper came around, the Dining Hall was full and Toby said quietly, "Some of the group's there but not Baxter."

They left and walked out and no one as much as raised an eyebrow at the next table. They were all in good spirits and ignored the Freshers.

"Maybe he won't come back..." Merlin said hopefully.

"He'll be back, it's his third year and he only has one more to go but maybe he will lose interest in us and find someone else to annoy."

But he hadn't, the following morning, he was back, riling up his group. Merlin did notice that he now had only three followers better than Michaelmas when half the table seemed involved.

Later on the stairs, two chaps passed Merlin whose tendency was to freeze but they smiled pleasantly at him as one said, "It's good to be back isn't it?" Merlin nodded, he felt better.

-0-0-

Arthur spoke to him on Wednesday, "How's it going?"

"So far so good, Baxter seems to have lost some followers and according to Toby apart from smirking in my direction, he did nothing.

Trying to get Merlin to think of something else Arthur said, "Can you check with Toby on the date of the Medieval Fair where they will be jousting. I checked the dates at Cardiff Castle, it's the very end of June. You'll be finished and I think we should spend a weekend there. You can see the falconry display and we'll both enjoy the jousting."

"Arthur, that sounds like fun..."

"Especially, the hotel..."

"We've not even been apart four days and already you have plans to seduce me with a weekend in a fancy hotel."

Arthur laughed, "Who me? Never, I am the epitome of a gentleman!" Arthur paused and waited, when Merlin didn't say anything, he turned and asked seriously, "I am, aren't I Merlin?"

Merlin started to laugh and said, "As I have no one to compare you with, in the area to which you are referring, I agree, you are the epitome of a gentleman and more important than that you are mine..."

Arthur could tell that he was more upbeat than when he had answered the phone. He said, "Better let you go as I have work to do. Sleep tight...supper tomorrow?"

"Of course, I would not miss it. Good Night and God Bless!" Once he hung up, he again reminded himself that on Thursday he intended to tell Arthur about Dr. Lucas.

He went to sleep and dreamt of jousting knights, extravagant hotel rooms and a falconer with a barn owl called Daisy.

-0-0-

As he had been coming in on Thursday night, he'd met up at the Porters' Lodge with another student called Tom from his staircase who had innocently said, "Nice car your friend drives!"

For a second, Merlin had been on the defensive but then he had just smiled and nodded saying, "Yes!"

Arthur was supposed to meet him on Thursday after tutorials on High Street but deciding to keep a low profile, he told him he'd take a bus to his place. He wasn't really cut out for this cloak and dagger stuff as he preferred being straightforward but if it meant that it would keep everything on an even keel he'd do it.

They drove out of town to a pub called The Wicket. Merlin was surprised to see no bats or pictures of cricketeers, until on the back of the menu he read that a wicket was a small door set into a larger one and in this village, there used to be a gaol and the prisoners' families used to bring them food and pass it through the little doorway to the guards who hopefully passed to on to their loved ones.

Arthur smiled, "…and just think now, prisoners get three good meals a day regardless of whether they have families or not."

"But at least in the old days people would be getting the food they liked not food that they might be allergic to."

"Merlin, do you honestly believe that all the food passed through the wicket was given to specific prisoners? I would think that the gaoler and his guards ate first and then anything that was left was doled out to the unfortunates."

"You have no heart, Arthur, here I was thinking of loving wives preparing food and sending it with the children to the prison where it would make the day a little brighter for some unfortunate who had run afoul of the constabulary."

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Arthur said laughing and letting their fingers entwine.

They had just finished their main course and were considering the dessert when Arthur's phone buzzed, he ignored it but Merlin said, "Take it, it might be something important."

Arthur looked down at the screen and clicked on it. He was quiet for a moment and then looked and Merlin as he said, "Right, we'll be there in twenty minutes."

He beckoned over the waitress and settled the bill and they walked out to the car. Merlin realised that whatever had happened he didn't want to discuss it in public. They got into the car and Arthur said, "There's been some trouble at the residence. Drake couldn't get you so he phoned me. Someone set fire to the baseboards at the end of your corridor around supper time. There used some type of accelerant. The fire station was notified and now they are checking up on it. The six rooms at your end were checked by security and nothing, however a small area of floorboards, the skirting and a section of the wainscoting at the very end of the corridor were charred."

"It seemed at first to be just me but now, other people are involved," Merlin said without making eye contact with Arthur.

-0-0-

Merlin picked up the acrid smell of a doused fire as he was halfway up the stairs. There was a security man at the top who asked him to identify himself which he did and his name was checked off a list. He was then told to he could check his room but Arthur was not permitted into the corridor.

Richard was also standing talking to someone from the fire service who was taking notes. He explained that he had heard noise outside but had not paid much attention until he smelt the smoke. He came outside and saw the flames licking the wainscotting and had phoned the Porter's Lodge, then had knocked on the three other doors but Toby, Merlin and Dev were not in their rooms.

Arthur was slightly annoyed to have been left standing on the stairs but he knew that Merlin was quite capable of dealing with the problem. He turned to the security guard whom he didn't recognise saying, "So what happened this time? This is a bad section for disturbances, isn't it?" The guard just nodded, tight lipped as he should have been in his position.

Merlin came around the corner and said, "Nothing missing from my room, luckily the door fits well and the room doesn't smell. However, I left the windows open to get a cross breeze."

"Will you be able to stay here tonight?"

"I don't see why not... the fire's out and the damage is confined. Maintenance is going to be thrilled to be called back here again," he said with a grin. "Surely, someone will see that there is something wrong...this time."

Arthur didn't interrupt him but if the fire had been set six hours later, there might not have been anything to grin about.

"Do you want to go out and get a drink, it's just gone eight thirty? The Kitchen Bar will be crowded, so how about walking over to Starbucks?"

Melin nodded if they were trying to keep a low profile, Starbucks was the better choice, anyway it was on High Street.

After they found a table in the corner, they sat among students with their computers and cell phones. It was quiet except for the sound of the coffee machines and the low mummer of people placing orders.

"Sorry our supper was cut short, I still owe you a choice of dessert and a beverage." Arthur said trying to lighten the mood.

"What I don't understand is that they seem like malicious pranks."

"I don't consider trashing a room and pushing someone into the road a prank. Whoever is planning these things needs help. If this is the way he gets his kicks, I pity his siblings…"

Suddenly, Merlin remembered what he had wanted to tell Arthur tonight, so he said, "Arthur, I just remember why I was happy to go out of town this evening. I think you will also be interested in someone I met last week. I've been meaning to tell you since you came back, but we sort of got sidetracked on Sunday and it's not something you'd want me to tell you on the phone.

For a second, it flashed through Arthur's mind that this might not be what he wanted to hear if it concerned Merlin having met someone else. However, the look on Merlin's face didn't seem to harbour any disastrous news, so he said, "Go ahead, I'm all ears…"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : UNDELIVERED PACKAGES**

Merlin told Arthur about his meeting with Dr. Eleanor Lucas and how the fact that she was Baxter's aunt had seemed surprising.

"She said, 'You might know my nephew who is a student here and lives in residence. His name is Carter…' Honestly my heart was pounding so strongly, I thought she might notice. She described him, saying that he always had been a difficult child. She also said that he might go by his birth name Waynflete-Carter.

"All I kept telling myself was, 'He's not here...he's not here… it's just his aunt.' She mentioned that his father a successful business man, is always in his corner and he comes up smelling roses. He is driven for him to become an Oxford graduate as they have ties to one of the old families of Oxford.

"She asked me if I knew him, mentioning that he has a chequered history here. She said, 'I'll never understood my sister's falling for the man. Nasty man…!'" Merlin laughed as he said, "I so wanted to say, 'Nasty man begets nasty son!' However, I just nodded."

"What did the others think?"

"No one was there, but Dr. Lucas and me. It was strange almost as if she had wanted to get me alone."

Merlin shook his head but continued, "The strangest thing she told me was that he was a bully and had picked on her younger kids and that their gardener found him torturing a litter of rabbits…"

Merlin looked down at Arthur's and his hands, clasped on the table and Arthur gave his a comforting squeeze. Merlin said, "It was as if she wanted me to have all this information at hand. She had specifically made contact with me. She and her friend Dr. Carrigan had had Toby's and my rooms over the holidays."

"What was she doing in Oxford?"

"Seems they travel each summer taking courses and plan to do so at Magdalen this coming summer. They were just spending a few days in residence to see of it would suit them."

"And why out of the blue would she mention Baxter to you?"

"I haven't a clue but it does help to explain things, his behaviour at least and sadly the cat. Have you ever heard of Waynflete-Carter? If he is a business man, maybe your father knows him."

"I can ask him but I don't ever remember the name coming up. I'm going to look into the name in relationship with the college and see if I can find any record of huge donation recently being made. I know there's William of Waynflete who was the Bishop of Winchester and founder of the college itself in the fifteen-forties and the Waynflete Fellows who donate money but apart from that nothing. She didn't happen to mention his father's name did she?"

Merlin shook his head and said hopefully, "Do you think she might be on our side and knows about the trouble her nephew is causing?"

"Bit of a stretch, Merlin, but you never know."

"One other thing I remember is that both of the ladies were once on the faculty in Oriel, maybe they know Toby's dad."

"Well, I intend to speak to speak to Angus about the fire so I can at least mention it.

They walked back to the college. Arthur had to go to get his car and when Merlin walked in Conroy was on and he said, "Heard there was trouble on your staircase again, Mr. Emrys. Be glad when they catch whoever it is."

"Me, too!" Merlin said with a grin, "Goodnight!"

The charred wood was still visible but the smell was almost gone. Merlin let himself into his room, the windows were still open and it smelled fresh. He knew that Arthur didn't intend to phone so he propped himself up in bed and entered Bishop Waynflete of Winchester in his computer.

-0-0-

He knocked on Toby's door on his way to breakfast but he was not there, He met up with Tina and Beth and they commented upon the damage done yesterday evening. Tina said, "I heard from Toby and he stayed at home last night says, his mother was really upset…"

"And his father…?" Merlin asked.

"Furious!"

Merlin tried just to concentrate on his friends but as he was leaving, going past the next table, he distinctly heard someone say, "Pretty Boy!" Beth slipped her hand in his and said, "Ignore them! That's what Toby would say…"

It was a relief to get to their tutorials as everything outside the room seemed of little importance and it felt good concentrating on what was a hand. Merlin surprised himself by realising that he equated where he currently was with being safe. He was happy realising that today was Friday and he knew that Arthur would invite him to spend the weekend at the condo. Toby was also going home for the weekend and his mother had invited the girls to join them.

"Anything to get them away from that dreadful place," she had told her husband at breakfast that morning once Toby had left. "When is the college going to do something about this?"

"I'm sure they will eventually, Dear, when they can get more information," Angus had replied.

"You do realise if Toby and Merlin hadn't been so involved with this AC business that they might have just called it quits. The college certainly hasn't supported them as I expected it to. Is it too much to hope that he might transfer to Oriel next year? Gord has always been happy there."

Angus refrained from mentioning that he had a meeting with a member of the Disciplinary Council, a friend of his, a Norbert Glassmacher. He'd bumped into him on Thursday and had mentioned about the fire near his son's room.

His friend had said, "I have not received any report of that yet. I'll look into it."

Angus decided to take the opportunity to bring him up to date on the other troublesome things which had been happening. He could see that he was shocked.

"But this goes right back until Michaelmas, and it is still going on? I'm sorry for what the students have had to endure and I will be asking for copies of all these reports which have obviously never reached my office. My staff is very professional and would have brought them to my desk, especially as repeat problems receive priority."

They had parted with Norbert asking him to give him a few days to find the missing reports. "Do you have specific dates or anything that will give me an idea where to have my staff search?"

Angus mentioned that Mr. Emrys who seemed to be the intended victim had kept a detailed list. "I can have it forwarded to your office next week".

Norbert nodded then added, "However send it to my private e-mail as soon as possible then I'll have it before the week begins."

-0-0-

Arthur wasn't surprised to get a call from Angus bringing him up to date, telling him about Dr. Glassmacher. He asked if Arthur thought that Melin would be willing to let him forward the list he had emailed to him, regarding the dates, details and whether he was told that reports would be made.

"I'm sure that Merlin wouldn't mind and I will get his go-ahead when I see him later."

"I'll forward them on to Norbert's private email, so really the sooner the better. I know that there was talk of reports being made by Porters, security and maintenance. Why they haven't reached Norbert's desk in his position as a member of the Disciplinary Council, I can't understand."

"Do you think that only a certain number of reports are forwarded and the other are just kept in files somewhere?" Arthur suggested, "Maybe they are sorted through and who ever is in charge of reports makes a decision on what goes where."

"I could see if it was for roughhousing but certainly the trashing of two rooms should have made it on his desk the following day. Wonder if he will ever get a report of the fire?"

Arthur said, "Probably will, as a report will have been made by fire services and later maintenance for a repair budget. Did he mention any report at all from that staircase, not even Beth?"

"I asked him about Beth but he said that permission had not been granted by the Weber family for him to discuss anything about the case."

"Well, at least he got that report… Do you think that someone is diverting the reports? They must pass through several hand before they are supposed to be on his desk. Maybe if he asks questions once he gets Merlin's list they will appear out of the blue. Thanks for talking to him, it makes me feel a little better."

-0-0-

Arthur drove home trying to make sense of what had happened.

Laurence was still up, "You're early!"

"Well, extenuating circumstances!" He explained about the fire and how he hadn't been allowed any further than the stairs. Only Merlin's next door neighbour Richard had been there and he notified the Porters. Merlin was allowed up and said that the damage was minimal, mostly charring but he'd heard that an accelerant had been used."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Toby was with his parents. Merlin and I went out for a drink and he told me of his encounter with Baxter's aunt. It's strange because she gave him a lot of info on her nephew. None of it positive and he's obviously not her favourite.

"Merlin insisted that he would be all right to stay overnight. I did hear that security would be on duty. I would have preferred that he'd come back here. But it was his choice…" Arthur sighed, "If I could find out who are behind these continued attacks, I'd willingly throttle the whole lot of them, instigator and those pathetic characters who carry out his commands."

"The college should be able to get it straightened out, it certainly is taking them a long time though," Laurence said not sounding one hundred percent convinced.

"I don't know that it is even on their list of priorities. Only thing is that reports must be coming from maintenance, security and the Porters and as of tonight the fire services."

"Merlin kept a list, right? We need to find someone to be his advocate, however neither of us but maybe that chap Claudio as he seems sensible and easy to talk to and Merlin seemed to feel comfortable talking with him."

"He's a possibility, him or otherwise Angus…he's involved because of Toby. The whole thing is so frustrating but one day the person will make a mistake and they'll get him."

-0-0-

Toby had been searching in his cupboard at home on the Thursday and he found the parcel addressed to Merlin which he had taken in before the Easter break. He took it back to the residence on Friday and explained how students who were returning home for the holidays were passing on foodstuffs before they left. He kidded that he hadn't received anything wrapped but that one of the upper class men had given him half a dozen eggs.

He handed the packet to Merlin who took it and laughed, "Probably by now some mouldy cheese and rotten fruit. Hopefully no eggs!" He put it in his room and they went off to the library.

Arthur came by later to pick up Merlin seeing saw the box on the floor he asked, "What's this?"

Merlin who had forgotten about the box explained about Toby taking it home and then misplacing it. Arthur laughed agreeing that whatever it had been, was now nearly two months older than when it had been delivered.

"Well, open it! At least we'll be able to see what some kind hearted student left you."

Merlin unwrapped it and an envelope fell onto the table. Arthur picked it up and recognised the writing from the Dining Room note which Merlin had received, he was immediately on the offensive.

However, Merlin had opened the packet and was looking at the contents with a smile. His St Edward's school scarf was wrapped around a sweet tin and a stone. He laughed, "Someone is playing a trick, he must have found my scarf and gave it back to me as a gift. I was wondering where it had gone." Then his stomach dropped as he realised the first time he had missed the scarf was when his room had been trashed. Suddenly, the fun of opening the rest of the present disappeared.

Merlin hesitated and Arthur who was watching him carefully asked, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know, the last time I saw my scarf was before my room was trashed."

"Well then, let me open it!"

But Merlin felt that he needed to open the tin himself, "You can stay next to me but I think, I really should do this myself."

"Merlin, you don't have to, I'm right here I can do it." Arthur knowing that the envelope came from the same source as the malicious note, preferred to be the one to open the tin.

"I'm not a child, Arthur!" Merlin said rather abruptly.

Arthur stepped back but suggested for some unknown reason that he opened it over the sink and counter in the corner of his room. Merlin walked it over to the sink and Arthur remained a step back, where he knew that he would be able to see the contents. He could almost understand Merlin's need to open the tin as he was the person who had been threatened before, not him.

Merlin opened the tin and said quietly, "What's this?" He looked again and started to gag. Arthur rushed over and propelled him into the ensuite and held his forehead as he vomited into the toilet and continued to retch. Arthur made his way back into the room as Merlin rinsed out his mouth. He came in and sat on the love seat, before saying, "Maybe I should have a second look…"

"We'll do it together. Whiskey?" Arthur said pouring himself a shot.

Merlin refused it, "I'm sorry, Arthur, I couldn't help myself." He left the room and Arthur heard him turn on the shower tap and then return with a kettle full of water.

Arthur made the tea and added plenty of sugar to Merlin's mug. They sat, one on the bed and the other on the love seat in silence and drank. When he'd finished, Merlin said, "This time I want you to be next to me." Taking his time, he finally walked back to the counter.

Arthur put his arm around his shoulders saying, "You know we can just parcel the whole thing up and put it in the bin."

Merlin shook his head, "I want to try to understand what sort of person would make up this parcel."

He got some paper towels so he didn't have to touch anything. He smiled sadly as he held up a pair of shorts with dragons on them. "Gawaine slipped these in my suitcase as a surprise, before I first left Liverpool and later told me that when I felt worried, I should wear them to give me confidence." He smiled sadly.

His stomach clenched as he lifted out four neatly knotted used condoms. However, it was the unidentified small pulpy masses in a plastic ziplock bag which had first set him off as on the bag there was an old Christmas sticker with the word 'Miaow!'

Merlin had guessed what they were and it had been the final straw which had him vomiting into the toilet. It still upset him as it meant that whomever had left the mutilated cat, had worked on it first. He placed everything except the shorts back into the tin. "They can be washed," he explained to Arthur, going to throw them into his laundry basket.

"No…" said Arthur, "why don't we keep everything together? You can take photos and then we will hand it in to the powers-that-be as proof of what someone had done."

Merlin allowed Arthur to take photos and put it all back into the parcel as best he could. He got a Safeway bag and put everything in but left the envelope face down on counter. He wanted to keep out his scarf but Arthur insisted that he would be getting the scarf and the shorts back, "It will be better if they see the whole works as it arrived."

Arthur put the bag on the door knob and walked to the desk and placed the envelope on it. Merlin reached over and moved it in front of himself.

"You don't have to open it."

Merlin flicked it over and recognised the writing. He could feel his heart racing and he knew that if there had been an open fire in the room his tendency would have been to chuck it in unopened. He really didn't want to know what Baxter had to say, however on the fringes of his mind, he knew that this note might tie Baxter to his room being trashed as the contents of the parcel were things which had been taken at that time. "It's not fair the term hasn't even really begun." He stared at the envelope and finally said, "Arthur, can you open it? I don't think I can…"

Arthur pulled it closer to him and got up for a knife. He slit the end of the envelope leaving the sealed flap intact and slipped the note onto the table.

Merlin allowed his mind to drift to the last envelope he had received with that handwriting.

He closed his eyes, put his head in his hands, "Please, read it first and then tell me."

Arthur read it twice and remained silent. He finally said, "You don't need to know what he said do you?"

Merlin said quietly, "I should know what kind of threats he has for me in the future." Slipping his arm around Merlin's shoulders, Arthur pulled him to him before slowly reading aloud the contents.

_Merlin__,_

_Unless you wish to have your bits and pieces in a bag, _

_like the poor cat. I advise you to heed my warnings!_

_Happy Easter!_

"I want to take a closer look at that little bag, Arthur."

"You can guess what's in there, it will only upset you. Don't punish yourself."

Digging in his heels, Merlin said slightly raising his voice, "I am not a child, Arthur! The parcel is mine and if I want to check its contents that is my choice…" Then he became a meek Merlin again and trying to smile as if to excuse his outburst said, "Please!"

Arthur brought the Safeways bag to the desk and pulled out the opened parcel, he took the sweet tin and placed it on the desk in front of Merlin. Merlin took a deep breath, opened it and with a pencil pushed the condoms away so he could reach the ziplock bag. He took a paper towel and carried it to the counter and placed it flat on the stainless steel.

He steadied his hand and proceeded without opening the bag to nudge the pieces around, he recognised three pieces but it wasn't until he nudged one of two rounder pieces that he realised what they were. He promptly threw up in the sink, the tea he had just finished drinking.

"You've seen enough," Arthur's voice said and he pushed him back into the desk chair, he tried to avert his eyes from the contents of the ziplock bag and got everything back into the sweet tin and then wrapped it all up and put it back into the Safeway's bag. He'd taken sixth form anatomy and he recognised the cat testicles and penis, however it was the staring eyes which turned his stomach.

As far as he was concerned, they were dealing with an unhinged person and the sooner, it was all straightened out the better.

He encouraged Merlin to take the bag with him to the Porters' Lodge as far he was concerned he didn't want it left in the room until Monday. Arthur wanted to also send the photos not only of the contents but also the enclosed note to Claudio. "You can make an appointment to see him on Monday to explain things." Merlin agreed.

Arthur didn't mention it but he also would be notifying Angus of the parcel which for the last seven weeks had been in his son's bedroom cupboard.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : DOWN BUT NOT OUT**

Arthur and Merlin picked up a take-away and then drove to the condo, as Laurence was in he joined them for the meal. No one had much to say, Laurence picked up on it and didn't push his luck.

Merlin ate his meal and asked if Arthur would mind if he turned in as he was tired. Arthur nodded saying, "Did you have enough to eat?"

"Yes it's just that it's been a difficult day. I think I will never again be excited to receive a surprise gift." He made an effort to smile but it never reached his eyes. "See you both tomorrow, goodnight."

Arthur nodded. "Well, you go on, I'm going to watch a little TV. I'll be along later."

Merlin got up and walked along the hallway and stopped before he reached the bed room. He turned and walked back to the kitchen, Arthur was at the sink washing the cutlery, they had used.

He walked behind him and slipped his arms around him, Arthur put down the dish towel and turned around to face him. "Thank you for understanding how I felt today, I'm sorry for being so silly." He kissed him gently and turned to leave the room nodding at Laurence on the sofa as he passed him.

Arthur sat down on the other sofa and they watched the end of the news. Finally, Laurence could contain his curiosity no longer and said quietly, "What was that all about?"

Giving him a summary of the time since he went to get Merlin, he handed him his phone and Arthur watched as Laurence's face turned from amusement to shock as he scrolled through the photos. "That's his school scarf and the boxers Gawaine gave him as a joke. So what was in the ziplock bag?"

"From the label on the baggie and the body outside his door last term, we figure it was cat's genitals but there were also two eyes. As you can see, the note warns Merlin that the same might happen to him. I thought he managed pretty well, however it obviously took more out of him than I realised." Arthur sighed before continuing, "Anyway, the packet is now with the Porters and I also sent photos to Claudio. I intend to speak to Angus. I'm fed up with this whole thing and the effect it is having on Merlin. He gets on the phone and fakes happiness telling his mother that everything is going well and once he hangs up, he looks so lost and tired."

Laurence suggested, "He's stronger than he looks…" Arthur just shook his head. The two of them remained seated half watching the football replays which came on after the news.

Arthur suddenly stood up and said, "I'm turning in, see you tomorrow!"

"Hope Merlin feels better, Goodnight!"

Arthur made his way to his room but Merlin seemed dead to the world. Arthur got undressed in the en-suite so as not to disturb him and slipped quietly into bed beside him.

Merlin was miles away in a not too happy place.

-0-0-

_He's in woods which he knows well, running flat out yet he knows the hunter is gaining on him. He's had close encounters before but never so intense. If he could only reach the craggy areas he could outdistance him.__ It__'__s as if it is predestined that this is to be the end. He feels the burn in his chest as exhaustion takes over and he accepts that he will never run free again__._

_He feels in sharp sting in his chest. He crumples to the ground, too exhausted even to mentally check that his body still functions. He feels his legs spasming after such an intensive workout. It is becoming dark, there is no sense of light or sound. He knows he is conscious and tries to get up but only manages to get into a kneeling position. He opens his mouth to scream but doesn't recognise the sounds which he makes._

_He knows that he is not alone, he imagines that there is someone watching his feeble efforts. He feels his neck being forced back and a cool pressure on it…at that moment he hears Arthur laugh and then his body starts to shut down…_

"_Good shot, Sire, a magnificent stag if he'd been able to get any higher he might have left us behind."_

_The king turns to hand off his bow and says, "Where's Merlin? Never around when I need him." Leon steps forward and takes it handing it off to a lesser knight._

_Gawaine who had finished the stag off, wipes his knife on its hide and stands up shaking his head saying, "Shame really, he didn't have a chance did he? He has no eyes…!"_

_Arthur feels as if the dagger pierced his heart. He walks away saying, "Leave the kill here, let the animals of the forest benefit from it, I no longer have interest in it."_

_Th stag's last conscious thought is, "Arthur don't leave me alone, no now…"_

_-0-0-_

Merlin suddenly bolted upright in bed, scaring the life out of Arthur who had finally managed to fall asleep.

He said sadly as if it were already a fait accompli, "Arthur don't leave me alone, no now…!"

Arthur held him calmly in his arms until he stopped thrashing around, then curled him into his chest as they lay back down, he whispered, "Merlin, I will never leave you alone!"

He never knew if Merlin heard him as he realised that he was still asleep. He smiled, 'How lucky to be able to fall asleep after a nightmare!' He would have been awake for hours going over in his mind what awful things he had dreamed and then he smiled as he thought, 'Well, maybe not if I were curled up in the arms of someone who truly loved me.'

Merlin woke first and vaguely recalled what he had dreamt. He realised that he was curled into Arthur with his head under his chin. He could feel Arthur's breath ruffling his fringe. He smiled he could stay like this forever; held in the arms of someone you passionately loved and whom you knew loved you back. A smile formed on his lips.

When Arthur finally stirred, Merlin said, "Arthur, show me that I am someone loveable…"

-0-0-

When they finally walked into the kitchen, Laurence pointed at the clock and said, "Well, you were not too eager to get up, were you?"

Then laughed as Arthur said, "Nice one, Laurence!"

"As a matter of fact, we had a few things to sort out," Merlin said, giving Arthur a peck on the cheek as he passed him to get the eggs. "Is it really that time?" He grinned at Laurence and said cheekily, "How times flies, when you're having fun!"

"The two of you make me sick," Laurence said with a grin thinking how different Melin seemed this morning.

-0-0-

Mid-afternoon, Arthur told Merlin that he was going over to the Quilley's to talk to Angus about the parcel. "Do you want to go with me or prefer to stay here?" Merlin hesitated. "Toby will be there and as he found the parcel first, I think it would be good for him to know you're all right. He's going to feel guilty for having given it to you."

"But he's not! I would have done the same thing for one of my neighbours. However if they invite us for supper, I'll say we've got other plans."

"Have we?" Arthur said with his eye brows raised.

"You never know, we might have..." Merlin said huskily walking toward Arthur who smiled at him but he bypassed him leaving him looking surprised, so he laughed and said over his shoulder, "I said that we might..."

Arthur was pleased that Merlin seemed in a good spirits, so different from last night when he had been downright worried about him. He had so much on his plate academically that he didn't need the added stress of malicious tricks being played against him.

During Michaelmas, Arthur was sure that given a couple of weeks everything would settle down, however it hadn't. Now it was Trinity and the group of people being inconvenienced was getting larger.

Merlin circled around him and slipped onto his lap facing him, he placed his hands on Arthur's chest to hold him back as he was trying to kiss him.

"Arthur, listen! If it weren't for you, I would have considered going home before now. I am holding on because you are with me. I pretend that I am you, strong, determined and forceful. People listen to and look up to you. Sometimes, it surprises me that you still want to be friends, by now I think, that I would have given up on me. I am like an annoying burden you have landed yourself with and if you feel that you want…to leave me I understand."

"Stop it, Merlin!" He said taking away Merlin's hands from his chest so he could hold them in his. He kissed his fingers saying, "I can't see my life without you..."

"Are you sure?"

Arthur smiled as he said, "I'm sure...and I can't see you without an Oxford degree either. We will see this through together. I have not yet considered going to the media as it would not be my favourite course of action because I have too much respect for the college, but with one police report and another from the fire services, enumerable intramural reports, unless they get off their collective duffs and do something, I might consider it."

-0-0-

Merlin could tell that Angus was annoyed that yet anther episode of this one sided game had taken place. He turned to his son and said, "So…who gave it to you?"

"No one! It was sitting outside Merlin's door with his name but he wasn't there, so, as other students kept offering me food, I figured that it was something someone no longer could use because they were going home, so instead of leaving it there I brought it into my room planning to give it to Merlin on the Monday." He glanced at Merlin as he said, "It slipped my mind and when Gord was helping me pack up for the term break, it landed up in one of my boxes and I forgot about it until yesterday." He looked at his father, "I gave it to Merlin and he put it on the floor in his room as we were going to the library."

Merlin nodded as certainly the last part was true.

"I am going to send the photos to Dr. Norbert. Arthur, you said that it went to the Porters on Friday so we will see how soon it takes for him to receive the report on his desk."

Merlin said, "He never will as it will probably be sidetracked with all the others…there must be a substantial collection by now."

"Possible," said Angus "but he will have my e-mail with the photos and will be expecting to get something in the way of a report or the actual parcel. If he starts asking questions as to who is diverting his college mail, who ever it is might decide that the game is up. Did you consider notifying Claudio?"

"Done! I sent him the photos and mentioned that Merlin would like to see him on Monday."

Merlin said, "More of the same…"

"No, Merlin we know that the reports have been filed and we know that they have not been delivered within a regular length of time so it should be easy for Dr. Norbert's staff to check. Also I would think it might be an offence to withhold a police report or a fire services report. I can promise you that Norbert will look into it, he didn't get his position by pussy-footing around! Now, can you and Arthur stay for supper?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur, hesitated and said, "If you are sure we are not causing extra work for everyone."

Toby came back immediately with, "No! Just extra work for me…helping to do the dishes."

His father laughed.

-0-0-

After the intensity of the discussion, the meal was relaxing. Arthur did his best to keep Toby and Merlin entertained by retelling some of his stories from Rugby. The two friends laughed and Angus nodded at Arthur glad to see them acting as nineteen year olds again.

They didn't mention the parcel again that night.

On the way back to the condo, Arthur said, "I didn't think that we were planing to stay for supper, not that I minded as we had a good time."

"Well, Toby seemed so upset that I thought we should stay. I'm sorry if you had others plans."

"Merlin, you drive me crazy, you were the one with plans, well at least, I thought you were."

"I did and it's not too late, you can have a soak while...I watch." Arthur looked at him shaking his head, so Merlin continued, "How about while...I take twenty odd minutes to check over the essay I need for Spraklin on Monday?"

"Dr Spraklin to you!"

"Right, Dr Spraklin on Monday!"

"Sounds better! You work, I'll shower and then watch TV you can join me when you're ready."

It wasn't exactly what Merlin had had in mind as Arthur's tub was a double width, jetted version and a lot of fun. He liked the huge shower but found the tub more luxurious. He smiled to himself remembering Arthur once saying, 'I'll never forgive myself if one of us drowns...' To which he had laughingly replied, 'Well, take care of me then!'

He forced his mind back to the present, he really needed the time to review so settled down. As he finished his work, he checked on Arthur and he was fast asleep on one of the sofas. He smiled got a glass of water and sat watching him. Finally, he snorted and woke himself up. He stretched then opened his eyes. He was settling down again when Merlin cleared his throat.

"Merlin, if you have your essay finished, join me watching the news."

"You've been asleep for the last hour, the TV is turned off and I have been contemplating how handsome my boyfriend is, even when he is snoring!"

"I'll have you know, I don't snore!"

They heard the front door open and Laurence walked in, "Evening folks!"

"Laurence, does Arthur snore?"

"Are you trying to get me thrown out of here? Of course he does!" He quickly ducked as a small pillow went flying over his head.

-0-0-

Sunday was great, a beautiful spring day, after Mass they gave their regrets for not joining the others for coffee and then Arthur whisked Merlin into the country. He had an ulterior motive as he wanted to get him away from Oxford, if only for a few hours. It had worked well when he had taken Toby and him to Cirencester so this time, he decided to give it another try.

Arthur had thought seriously about the day trip, it had to be within easy reach and somewhere Merlin wouldn't expect. Therefore, he decided upon Bournemouth, just eighty minutes away, sandy beaches, the Channel, sea breezes and Merlin with his camera. He made early supper reservations at The Ebb and Flow, one of the restaurants with an unrestricted sea view.

...and told Merlin, they were going on a day trip.

"Is this another magical mystery tour? If I can guess our destination by the road signs is there a reward?"

"I didn't hear that, Merlin, as you have a one tracked mind but yes, there might be a nice meal or an outstanding view. Alternately, I might blindfold you and then it would be a real surprise."

"But I'd probably be carsick."

"Why?"

"I don't know people say things like that and then normal people solicitously ask after their welfare."

"Are we feeling a little neglected?"

"I might be as you would be enjoying all the great views and I would be staring into darkness."

"Knowing you, you would find a way of peeking!"

"You know me so well, are you sure we haven't met in a parallel universe?"

"...and you think I would have forgotten you?"

"Probably not as I am rather unforgettable!"

"Self praise is no recommendation and if you don't get into the car soon, we'll reach our destination and have to turn around and come back!"

Merlin grinned at him and said, "With no reward?"

"Exactly!"

-0-0-

Merlin quite happily watched the scenery and guessed incorrectly when Arthur asked where he thought they were going, that it would possibly be Portsmouth. He didn't have the heart to say Bournemouth which he felt sure was to be their final destination as that would have spoilt it for Arthur.

He loved surprises and he knew from growing up with his Mum and Gaius that they didn't have to be expensive things, a Sunday afternoon at the seaside would be very enjoyable. It was a perfect day for photographs, no glaring sun and a breeze which might do wonderful things with the clouds and the waves. The beach stretched along the coast literally for miles.

The meal was very relaxed and the other diners were elderly couples so they were able to talk in peace. There was no loud music and if you walked out to the terrace outside the dining room which was a patio during the warmer months, you could hear the incoming waves and the cries of the gulls.

Arthur marvelled how time at the seaside had rejuvenated Merlin. He was happy and talkative just like the Merlin he had known prior to the Oxford incidents. He's said at one point, "You know if I weren't at Oxford I would have chosen a seaside college, maybe Aberystwyth. I bet you could sit in lectures and hear the sea."

"Leaving me all alone in Oxford?"

"Of course not, you'd come too!"

"Good because I thought that for a moment you had forgotten me," Arthur said with a smile.

"No matter what happens to us, there will always be a part of my heart which had a big 'P' on it."

"For Pendragon?"

"No, silly, for People I have met in my life," he called over his shoulder as he ran away from him down the deserted beach.

Arthur chased him but Merlin had run close to the promenade and he lost sight of him. He's slowed down when he head a voice say, "Hey, Stranger, looking for me?" He came to a halt and between two stone supports there was an alcove with a bench and a litter bin. He made his way to him and Merlin scooted over and patted the bench beside him saying, "Arthur, I have a brilliant idea!"

"Oh, no you don't, I am sure that it is against all municipal laws. That's all I need a summons to appear in magistrates court for cruising."

"Yes, however the police now have a softly-softly approach…I read." Merlin then started to shed his clothes, folding them neatly and handing them to Arthur, saying, "I'm going for a swim!"

"No you're not!" he said catching Merlin's wrist. "It's too cold and anyway you have no towel."

Merlin pulled away, "I'll stand in the wind to dry and then go home commando style."

For a flash, Arthur wondered if maybe some of the crazy hare-brained ideas from Liverpool were not solely Gawaine's. Merlin had removed his trainers and was undoing his jeans.

"Merlin, listen to me, if anything happened to you I would not be able to face Hunith or Gaius or even myself. Please stay dressed!"

"It's just that I thought that if I were soaking wet, and Constable Plod came along, I could explain that I'd been swimming and you were helping me get dressed as I was chilled to the bone and then, he would have said, 'Carry on, Men!'

Arthur had to smile saying, "Wishful thinking, Merlin!"

However, there was to be no swimming, just a little kissing and cuddling and then they made their way back to Oxford. Arthur was still laughing at some of the things that had happened on their day at the seaside, as he handed him over to Drake, he'd grinned at Merlin and said in a stage whisper, "Drake, he's all yours!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 :** **A BREAKDOWN IN COLLEGE SECURITY**

The week following Bournemouth was without incident. Arthur still caught sight of the four of them in the Dining Room but made no contact. Merlin and he checked up on each other before they turned in and planned to meet up as was usual for an early supper on Thursday. Merlin mentioned that the work load seemed to be getting heavier and he was glad that everything was quiet on the home front.

Quiet it might have been for them, however Arthur knew through Angus that the wheels were in motion in Glassmacher's office to find the missing reports. Each report was checked at source and had been sent on to the committee. The fact that nothing had arrived meant checking its transit or lack of the same through the college mail system.

There was a two percent loss of reports, some of which turned up later and others it was discovered had not been correctly addressed or even put into the system. Each department whether Porters, maintenance or security were asked to search their files and make duplicate copies which would be hand delivered to the Discipline committee.

The only reports received were a police report regarding Merlin's accident during Hilary and the fire report during Trinity both sent from external sources. One of the committee members was heard to say, "How can we make decisions when reports are not delivered on time? Some of what we are looking for is from Michaelmas."

Mr. Bates was called on the carpet and reported that various reports had been sent by the security division. He presented the lists with the dates. As they were trying to keep under wraps that reports might have been side-tracked, it was on a need to know basis with the information restricted to two people in each department, for example, Mr Bates and a Mr Taggart and the Head Porter and Drake.

A pattern started to emerge, reports had been made, they were sent through the college mail system, presumably diverted by a third party and never seen again. Glassmacher and his committee were surprised at how much had happened in two terms to the four AC students.

One of the older professors had stated, "And this is an example of how Magdalen treats its youngest students. We state that we offer a safe supervised place for parents to send their sons and daughters. I'm shocked at what has happened. I'll be interested in meeting this…" he glanced at his papers, "Mr Emrys, who is still academically holding his own while having to deal with physical threats and this rubbish," he said flapping his hand at the photos of the parcel's contents.

A professor, Sylvain Marchand said, "…and I paraphrase, 'An engaging environment for enquiry and discovery…our students' welfare and well-being is taken seriously…students are well supported and cared for.' This is how we advertise our college."

"Well, someone slipped up somewhere!" the acting secretary said.

-0-0-

It took them nine working days to figure it all out. It involved theft and the hiding of stolen goods.

According to plan, the Head Porter made a parcel of magazines and newspapers for weight. It was wrapped in brown paper and four inch red adhesive tape was used so that it would be easily recognisable and traced. It was addressed to a Mr M. Emrys. The Head Porter mentioned in passing, to the mail room staffer who picked up packages and reports that it had been found on Staircase K and been refused by Mr Emrys, so he had hastily scrawled, across it: To Discipline Council, Attention Dr Glassmacher, making sure that the name of the original recipient was still clearly visible.

He handed the parcel over, then phoned the mail department manager who would await its arrival, giving the name of the worker and the time which it left the Porters' Lodge.

The package arrived in the mail department and was held in the locked area for parcels awaiting delivery the following day. The manager notified Dr, Glassmacher's office that it was not scheduled to be removed until the following afternoon when it would go by van to its destination. Mornings were devoted to the delivery of all letters and small packages.

That same parcel was missing from the manifesto the following afternoon as the van was loaded. The name had been crossed out with an undistinguishable signature beside it. A thorough search was made but no parcel with red tape was found. A report had to be made for internal reasons and the name of the worker loading the van, and the parcel's transit number were noted. Someone had had access to the parcel lockers and had taken the red taped package.

On Wednesday, a test mailing in the form of a folder was made from Claudio to Dr. Glassmacher and delivered within the day, apart from the name of the sender and the recipient no other information was included. Claudio arranged for the second letter to be put in the system. It was delivered to the sorting area late afternoon addressed to Dr Ellis as AC coordinator to be delivered the following day.

By Thursday noon, Dr, Ellis's letter although it was stamped as having reached the mail sorting area at five-thirty was never received by either her or her secretary. Again this information was forwarded to Dr. Glassmacher. Security was notified and they agreed to keep the mail facility on their list of areas for regular overnight patrols. The Under-manager agreed to do a couple of hours extra and remain on site until security took over.

A note was posted on the bulletin board that Mail department staff were no longer able to come and go at will. For the immediate future, they would sign in and out on their shifts. There was grumbling but the manager explained that it was due to the fact that at this time of year much of the mail was confidential. Soon they workers settled down accepting the explanation.

One chap said, "But I thought that anything like exam questions were hand delivered by internal runners."

"They are, as I worked a couple of shifts for them last year. I think security there is almost as strict as at the Queen's Jewels in the Tower of London. This must be something else…but as long as we get our pay and our breaks, not much else we can do."

Security cameras were fixed in the corridor opposite the mail room and at the back entrance near where bulkier parcels are loaded on the van for delivery.

On Saturday, the security films were scanned and overnight, two unidentified figures resembling students passed the first camera but neither tried to enter the mailroom. The second camera at the back showed no activity. The fact that there were people down there at night was surprising as the mailroom corridor did not lead to any student accommodations.

Claudio was at it again on Monday, as he was to send three letters. Two were sent from M. Emrys, one to Dr. Glassmacher and the other to Claudio himself. Each envelope contained an unsigned form letter. The third letter including the same unsigned letter was sent to Dr. Glassmacher but this time from himself and dropped in the collection box at the same time.

Claudio notified Dr. Glassmacher's secretary by phone of the time the three letters were mailed. By late that afternoon, only the last missive was delivered, the two letters with Merlin's name as the sender never turned up.

Monday night, a pair of security officers saw someone in hallway near the mail sorting room, but they disappeared before being apprehended. There was a car at approximately the same time on the security camera tapes when they were checked the following morning.

There were too many people watching the areas and finally someone was identified. It was not a student but a male who possessed a number of security pass keys which obviously belonged to a student. He was caught twice on camera removing packages from the locked area and also of rifling through sorted mail and taking various files and letters.

Dr. Galssmacher department was notified and he wanted more information and even if possible an actual sighting by a member of the security as apposed to just the security tapes.

Norbert gave Angus the heads up but requested that he not tell anyone else.

The local police were involved and finally a month later an arrest was made in a private building with flats available for student accommodation. The charges included burglary and theft. No names were published as the college decided to play it down as from their point of view the person arrested was not the master mind and showing their cards would have driven whomever that was to ground.

They had a general idea of the name of the mastermind as it was on the rental lease of the flat. Glassmacher preferred to take his time and wait before he pounced. All envelopes, folders and packages in the flat were catalogued and photographed. The star was the red adhesive taped parcel which had started the recovery.

However, the Chair of the Discipline Committee was more interested in the parcel containing the scarf and note which Arthur had tried to mail to him. One again it was on a need to know basis but slowly the sorting room staff found the restrictions were again lifted and work progressed as per normal.

-0-0-

Merlin was oblivious to all the commotion. The last two week had gone well and he was in great spirits when he had spoken to Arthur that night. The week had progressed without any problems, it was what he had expected college to be like, great tutorials, good company, and a satisfaction at the end of the day when he had all his essays were completed. Even eating in the Dining Hall had been pleasant as the few seats occupied by Baxter and his friends had been empty while he was there.

On Thursday, he was so ahead of his work schedule that he agreed to go to Arthur's for an early supper. As it was a beautiful evening they decided to attend a friendly between two of the colleges football teams which were playing locally. Merlin thoroughly enjoyed himself and Arthur noticed a few of his friends from years ago. They were invited out for drinks but Merlin declined as he needed to get back but encouraged Arthur to go off with them. He saw his neighbour Richard so decided to tag along with him and his friends back to the residence.

Arthur got talking to some of the people who'd been through the Baxter episode three years ago. He off handedly mentioned the friction between two freshers during his first year to another student called Mack who was officially Chris MacFarlane.

"He hasn't changed you know, Baxter's still as nasty as before but it seems he's set his sights on a group of freshers who are in an accelerated course."

Arthur played it low key, trying to seem only semi curious but Matt who happened to be there pushed the speaker to tell more. "Mack, have you spoken to him since our first year?"

"No, but Steve over there" he pointed to a tall man next to the bar, shares a flat in the same building as Baxter and his buddy."

"He now lives off campus?" Arthur asked in passing.

"Supposedly, however I have a feeling that he might also have a room in residence somewhere, as according to Steve the wild parties only happen when Baxter is around. Nasty creature really, I'll never forgive him for what he did to Kevin that first year. Still can't understand why he was ever allowed back."

Arthur shrugged saying, "I think there are many people who would like to know the answer to that question."

"You know who you should talk to, a chap called Carlton, he used to be cheek to jowl with Baxter but something happened and now they are sworn enemies. He's a strong-willed character and I think that Baxter is afraid of him. I know he was dragged before the Dean after Kevin's incident and I think that maybe he was considered an accomplice after the fact and a withholder of information. Never heard anything more but he was off for maybe a term and then came back."

Matt said, "I know him, so does Laurence," he turned to Arthur saying, "Look who's here by the way." Arthur looked where he was pointing and saw Laurence and nodded at him. Matt continued, "Carlton was away for three months and then came back, he was a changed character, diligent in his studies and managed to make up missed courses. I'll introduce you to him some time."

"Yeah, he really has pulled up his socks. Why are you interested in Baxter though, planning to write a novel about some of the disreputable scholars from your freshman year at Oxford?"

Arthur thought if it were only that simple, he laughed saying, "No, Mack, just that when I get back in with the old group I remember that first year in Waynflete."

"Rumours went around our third year," Mack said, "that he was allowed back because he was related to our dear Bishop Founder. Actually, it's possible as his last name is double-barrelled as in Waynflete-Carter."

"Pick a name! Right?" Matt said laughing. "I think that a double-barrelled shotgun might have been of some use that first year." He never let on about being part of a group who were trying to figure out what was happening to Merlin and the other AC students and more importantly why.

The little group broke up but Arthur was determined to follow up about Baxter's possible off campus flat and maybe make contact with Carlton whom he remembered as having been on the outer edge of Baxter's gang in their freshman year.

Laurence and he walked home together and Arthur mentioned about Carlton. Laurence nodded he remembered him, "He's a regular chap. I can introduce you to him but I don't know that he will be willing to talk about his freshman year. He was actually on the bench tonight but didn't get to play. I haven't thought about him and Baxter as I was not conscious at the time of their being involved."

Arthur nodded, the information that would solve Merlin's problems was probably staring them in the face and they couldn't see it. Arthur said, "Do you know a guy called Steve? Don't know his last name but Mack seems to think that Baxter has a flat in his building in Oxford and is there on weekends."

"If that flat really exists, I wouldn't mind having a snoop around there!"

"It would be an excellent place to hide stuff. However, I think the police would have to be involved to get it searched as it's off college property."

"Maybe if the college was involved, getting the police to secure a search warrant would be easier," Laurence said as they reached the condo.

Little did either of them know that the ball was already in the college's court.

-0-0-

Merlin was still upbeat when he arrived home, he had only one more day and this possibly would be a week without interference by Baxter. He was also pleased that Arthur had gone off with his friends. He felt that many times Arthur put his friends on the back burner so that he could spend time keeping an eye on him, for which he felt grateful and guilty at the same time.

Arthur had certainly managed to get him to where he was today. He sat on his bed thinking, 'There might have been a few days when I would have had second thoughts about coming out of my room, even to attend tutorials.' He thought if only the rest of the term could be as normal.

Friday was always a relaxed day, if you had kept up with all your assignments. Merlin was good with time management and had everything up to date. Toby and he had spent a few evenings in the library to make sure that everything was finished. There had always been the slight worry that upon returning to their rooms, someone might have gained access but everything seemed fine and all doors were securely locked.

Once again the chairs on the next table were vacant and Merlin wondered if that handful of students had different schedules and ate later than they did. Not that he cared what time they ate as long as they were not there to annoy him during his meals.

The day went by quickly and soon it was three-thirty and he was waiting to hear from Arthur. The weather was nice so he went into the Quad and sat by the fountain making sure that he had his phone with him. He watched his fellow students who were also sitting around and wondered if any of them had problems as they seemed quite carefree.

Suddenly, he was conscious of Arthur striding across the Quad. He looked at him realising again what a handsome man his boyfriend was. He stood up as he came closer and went to greet him but he could tell from the look on Arthur's face that he was not happy.

"I've been going out of my mind, I tried to call but you never picked up. What happened? All sorts of crazy things went through my mind that you were sick or that something had happened at home."

Merlin fumbled for his phone and realise that it was not only turned off but the battery was dead. He'd forgotten to plug in it after he'd returned to his room last night. He said, "Battery's dead!"

He noticed that Arthur's face relaxed a little but not completely as he said, "Well at least you're alive. Your neighbour Richard told me you'd gone out to the Quad." The tenseness went out of his face as he said, "I feel almost one hundred percent better just seeing you."

He didn't mention that he had had a chat with Des Morley from Baxter's floor in residence who had said that he had not seen him all week and the floor had actually been comparatively quiet. Adi Chawla also reported no action from his neighbour Mike Barkley's room who was also a crony of Baxter.

Arthur noticed that Merlin was in high sprits and seemed without a care in the world except that his phone was dead. He could not help but be carried along by his positive mood.

"Are you staying over with me this weekend? We have the place to ourselves…"

"Is that an invitation or a polite summons?"

"Both but I think that it leans towards the summons scale of things as I would be heartbroken being alone in either that huge bed or oversized tub."

"Then I will certainly comply with your wishes as I've had a fantastic week and deserve one hell of a weekend!" They dropped by Merlin's room to get his camera and made their way to where Arthur parked his car. "I feel as if I should be contributing to your parking expenses as you seem to spend so much time here."

"No need to as I get a good term rate and anyway, I do come here for college everyday."

"Do you?" Merlin said laughing, "Can you imagine if we were able to act like a normal couple and sit together with our friends. That would be lovely as you have a few lunch breaks which coincide with mine."

"Merlin," Arthur said laughing, "we are here to study not socialise, I'd never get anything done. You'd be on my mind twenty-four seven.'

Slipping his hand noticeably higher on Arthur's thigh, Merlin said innocently, "…and I'm not?"

Arthur chuckled saying, "Well, now that you mention it…always! Anyway, I'm sure what you are now doing is against the rules for passenger behaviour when the driver is operating a motor vehicle. I might get distracted and run right into a parked car and smash up my favourite Opal."

"We could park!"

"We're just on our way…how about you concentrate on the scenery and let me concentrate on the driving. However, hold that thought and I promise we will revisit it once we reach the condo."

"…in the underground parking garage?" Merlin suggested.

Arthur laughed, "Oh, I can see it's going to be one of those weekends…" He was thrilled; he loved it when his old Merlin was back.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : DAYS OF YORE**

It was already dark and supper would be understandably late, by the time Arthur woke up. He smiled at the tousled head on the pillow beside him and kissed Merlin's shoulder. He was hungry and Merlin was still asleep. Finally, Arthur decided to make himself something. He wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge, he wanted something but couldn't make up his mind. Suddenly, he decided upon an American grilled cheese sandwich with bacon and sliced tomatoes, that was if he had any bacon or tomatoes.

He stopped and tried to figure where his panini grill was. He found it and put enough bacon rashers for two sandwiches in the microwave. He started to assemble the sandwiches while the grill heated. He placed the sandwich on the grill and slowly closed the lid, trying to keep the sandwich upright. He locked the machine and smiled.

He checked on Merlin who was still asleep and gave up on the idea of having him join him. He grabbed a cold drink and waited for the sandwich to toast, he opened the grill to check on it and tried to get some of the cheese oozing out of it on his finger which he immediately regretted as he got burnt. It was ready so he used a spatula to slide it onto a large plate. He was never going to be able to eat it neatly so he grabbed paper towels and a fork. He turned on the news, sat at the counter and thoroughly enjoyed his home made meal. Looking at the mess he'd made of the grill, he decided next time he'd just use a frying pan.

Tired and full he made his way back to bed. Merlin was still asleep so he just slipped in beside him and fell asleep. It was after midnight.

He was awoken by a persistent whispering in his ear. "Arthur? Aren't you hungry?" He felt someone tapping his shoulder, "I'm hungry, Arthur!" He just grunted and rolled over.

He was conscious of Merlin leaving the bed but he seemed to return almost immediately. He then proceeded to carry on a one sided conversation about the mess in the kitchen and how he had decided just to have a bowl of dried granola cereal and would Arthur like to share.

Arthur had experienced sharing dry cereal or even potato chips in bed with Merlin and he wouldn't recommend it to anyone. Merlin had lost control of the bowl and they were both covered in rolled wheat, dried cranberries and sunflower seeds. It was funny until they got out of bed and left trails of cereal everywhere.

"Good thing we didn't have any clothes on," Merlin had commented positively, "or we would have to do a wash when a shower will suffice!"

"Well, shake off all the bits before you get in the shower or we'll block the drain."

"I can't reach all of them!" So Arthur took a hand cloth and flicked Merlin until he was non-cerealised. Of course, Merlin had to reciprocate but halfway though he forgot the task at hand and devised a very enjoyable alternative which even later caused Arthur to smile whenever he remembered it.

Arthur came out of his sleep long enough to tell Merlin to be careful and then was out again like a light. Merlin marvelled at how a tiny crumb of cereal could feel like a rat gnawing on your back, not that he had ever experienced a rat but he felt it was a suitable comparison.

It was four o'clock, he was wide awake but unfortunately Arthur wasn't, so he made sure that there were no cereal pieces in the bed and went into the living area to get a bottle of water. He decided that he should really encourage Arthur to have a bar fridge in his bedroom. He flicked on the TV and watched the four o'clock Early Morning News! The weather looked passable for the weekend but the Spring Bank Holiday might be rainy. He decided that rain wasn't necessarily a damper on bank holidays if anything…in some circumstances it could prove quite interesting.

He was bored sitting by himself so he went off to see if he could get Arthur interested in something other than sleeping.

Arthur was willing but only after saying, "That had better be you, Merlin, or we have an intruder in here!"

Later on Merlin said sleepily, "If it has been an intruder I would have saved you!"

"How?"

"I would have used my wiles to distract him from you and you could have hidden under the bed!"

"Lovely, but how would you have got him to leave?"

"I'd have shown him the door once I had decided that I had no use for him."

"Merlin, you do understand what you just implied?"

"Yes, well they say that variety is the spice of life! Don't they, Arthur"

"Not that kind of variety!" Arthur said as it flashed through his mind what would happen to him if Merlin ever stopped wanting him. He couldn't see himself moving on; he would just fade away and become a pathetic memory to the people he had previously known.

Merlin could tell that Arthur was a little annoyed and that usually made for some interesting sex. "Are you cross with me for even thinking of doing that?"

"No, disappointed maybe…"

"Well then, I've got a brilliant idea…you be me and I'll be the intruder." Arthur could see this getting out of hand but he had to agree as it might be fun. Merlin continued, "Come on Arthur, let's spice up our life!"

Of course Merlin had to get fully into it, arriving in the hallway outside their bedroom with a flash light, an egg whisk and a paper towel tied over half his face. He kept on addressing Arthur as "Mate!" which made it very difficult for him not to laugh.

"Stand and Deliver!" the pretend intruder said.

"Merlin, that is what Dick Turpin said and he was a Highway Man. Not really suitable is it?"

There was a moment's pause and Merlin came back with, "Shiver my timbers, I believe we have a scholar in or midst!"

By then Arthur gave up, he grinned at Merlin and said, "You're enough spice in my life, come here…" If anyone had asked them what they had done on Saturday, they would have looked at each other and grinned then Merlin would have blushed and said, "Don't be personal!"

-0-0-

Merlin decided to get up early. He glanced over at Arthur who was dead to the world. He remembered telling him that he was meeting Tina at St. Thomas More's for Mass as her sister was in from Paris for a few days. He doubted that he would remember so he would leave notes in prominent places so he wouldn't worry unnecessarily.

He showered, then chose something suitable to wear. He remembered his mother telling him that you never get a second chance to make a first impression. Clean shirt, slacks and a jacket as the day was supposed to be coolish. He was running late and just had time to leave one note for Arthur which he propped against the little lamp on the hall table. He pocketed his keys and opened the front door causing a slight draft; the note fluttered face side down on the floor before Merlin had even completely shut the door after himself.

-0-0-

Arthur woke up forty-five minutes later and seeing no Merlin in bed figured he was making breakfast. He dozed another fifteen minutes then hauled himself out of bed to go to the bathroom. He realised that Melin must have showered as the glass tiles were still wet and his towel was on the floor in the corner.

He walked into the living room calling, "Good Morning, Love! Did you make any breakfast?" He was greeting by silence. He looked around and saw that there were no signs of anyone having cooked anything this morning or even having had juice and cereal.

He said, "Merlin, I'm not coming to look for you as I'm going to make myself breakfast." He was half surprised that Merlin hadn't commented upon that. He grabbed some eggs and scrambled them taking time to throw a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. He couldn't be bothered with bacon or sausages, anyway he didn't even know if they had any. His mind was miles away, fridges should have computers which kept check on what was in them. A message could be sent to your phone and you could then buy whatever was running low so there would be no annoying surprises when you came to make a meal. He figured that somewhere in the world such a system was already in existence but not in his fridge in Oxford.

"Merlin, it's ready!" Brought no response and Arthur was beginning to worry that something might have happened, he walked back and checked his bedroom and the guest room. He really didn't think that he would be there but he put his head in Laurence's room and his ensuite, nothing. He decided that he'd only been up for about an hour and twenty minutes and if Merlin had gone out to get bacon or a couple of coffees, he'd probably bumped into someone and was sitting drinking coffee instead of coming home, there was no need to worry.

He finished his eggs and then decided that Merlin's wouldn't be very appetising if they were sitting around any longer so he ate his as well. Where in heaven's name would he go on Saturday morning? He rinsed off the eggy dishes and decided to watch the news on TV. He was surprised to hear that it was Sunday. He laughed at himself and then remembered that yesterday had actually been Saturday and he knew where Merlin was, he'd gone to church.

Oftentimes, Arthur went to church with him but as he had been asleep when Merlin had left, he had obviously not wakened him. Shame really as he would have liked to have met Tina's older sister Joanie who had completed her first year at the Paris School of Architecture which was the only architectural school in Paris to teach courses in English and then transferred to École Nationale Supérieure d'Architecture de Paris-Belleville and was now finishing her degree and intended to continue with her masters.

Merlin came in well before noon with a bunch of flowers. "Look what I bought, I think they will go lovely on the dining table," he proudly unwrapped some daffodils, "they were selling them outside the florists on Edge Street." He walked over to one of the lower cupboards and took out a tall vase. He filled it with water saying to Arthur over his shoulder, "Did you have a guest for breakfast?"

"No! Why?"

Merlin looked at the two plates and laughed, "You forgot that I was going out for breakfast with Tina and her sister, didn't you? The proof is in the sink, two knives, two forks and two plates. Didn't you see the note I left on the hall table."

"There was no note so I thought you were hiding."

"Now, Arthur, would I do that?" Merlin asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes!" Arthur said from experience, "…on many occasions."

"But you always find me, don't you?" Merlin added with a grin. He then traipsed out into the hall and came back waving the note. "It must have fallen off the table…"

Suddenly Arthur became serious, "Merlin, if ever you decided to leave me, you wouldn't just walk out on me or bolt off, would you? You'd explain to me what had gone wrong with us and why you wanted to go your separate way. If you really wanted to leave, I wouldn't force you to stay, it's just that for a second this morning I wondered if this was what it felt like to be abandoned…"

Merlin dropped the note and went over to stand in front of Arthur and smiled, "…and where, Arthur, would I go?" He wrapped his arms around him and pulled his to his chest, he kissed his forehand saying, "Sorry, Arthur, I think…you're stuck with me for the duration."

Arthur smiled looked up at him and said. "Thank God!"

-0-0-

Sunday afternoon, Arthur did meet up with Tina and her sister as Merlin had offered Arthur who had a good knowledge of Oxford and surrounding country side as a guide for a trip around Oxford, which would also include a late tea at the Quilley's so Toby also came along.

"You're not cross are you? It's just that the local bus tours are repetitive and annoying and they have already visited most of the colleges on foot. If you don't want to do it, that's all right as I told them it would depend on your being available." He grinned at Arthur and said, "You are available aren't you?"

"For you, yes, and you can even bring your little friends along."

"Joanie is closer to you in age and she's really nice. You'll have fun and we could even manage to go to Stratford?" Merlin asked hopefully.

Arthur nodded, how could he refuse his boyfriend a little thing like an afternoon drive. Anyway Stratford was just over an hour away depending on the traffic and he always felt that it was an interesting town for people to visit. He even knew a cute Shakespearean tea house where they could stop for a bite to eat. Joanie was returning to London that evening.

That night as they got ready for bed, Merlin said, "I like bank holidays as they give me an extra night with you."

"Well, every weekend could be a bank holiday if you moved in with me next year."

Merlin smiled sweetly, "…and would you guarantee that my averages would remain at their current level. I think I would be too distracted to get serious studying done."

"What's so distracting here?"

"You, Arthur, you sometimes drive me out of my mind!"

"As it should be…" Arthur said with a smile as he slipped into bed.

-0-0-

Arthur was up early on Monday, "Merlin if you want breakfast before we leave, you"d better get up right now." They were joining the others and going to a jousting exhibition. Dr Quilley had arranged the tickets and given Arthur detailed directions to the equestrian centre which was hosting the event.

The weather was perfect for driving and soon Arthur was on his way to get Toby, Tina and Beth. There were two sessions per day and Arthur was pleased as he drew nearer to see the way marked by pennants to announce the event. Merlin was thrilled that he'd brought his camera.

The jousting lists were set up outside in a wooden enclosure. The horses were stabled at one end and could be visited before and after the display.

The first part of the exhibition included a history of the sport and an introduction to the breed of horse most commonly known as an destrier or a Knight's Horse.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, he had never seen him so mesmerised by anything. He was sitting on the edge of his seat and almost devouring everything the commentator said. He turned and smiled as he realised Merlin was watching him. Merlin nodded at him and smiled back determined that he would get at least one shot of Arthur being so intent.

Then two costumed young squires entered the arena was pennants. It was explained that as this was an exhibition the riders would be in regular riding gear and the horses used would be regular riding horses or what were known as palfreys in medieval times, the destriers being closer to our present day heavy horses.

The announcer mentioned that the weight of a knight in full battle armour together with the weight of his horse's tack necessitated a strong solid horse. He added as an aside that historically it is believed that the horses did not get out of a trot. He explained that even in the movies, the horses used were lighter weight than actual destriers and certainly the armour which looked authentic was much lighter. As well, all movements were choreographed and hopefully none of the battles were real.

Six riders did routines with the horses then dismounted as half of them picked up shields and the other lances. The next routine was done on foot while the commentator explained positions and areas where hits would result in points if this were competitive. Four riders rode back into the arena and each one rode on either side of a little fence and carried out the movements they had been demonstrating.

It was interesting and you couldn't help but clap when each horse and rider arrived at the end of the list intact.

The second event was younger riders on their ponies. They each carried a different coloured pennant and trotted around as they were introduced much to their parents' delight before returning to canter down the lists against another young rider. Toby was sure that every child in the audience wanted not only a pony but also a pennant.

As the last pony left, a falconer entertained the spectators who were then invited to enter the indoor riding arena set up as a list. Pennants hung from standards and there were even fir trees in tubs, someone had gone to a lot of trouble.

The audience was seated. Trumpets sounded and two destriers entered the arena. Merlin was blown away, the horses were big and muscular.

Their riders were in chain mail and armour. The contestants trotted slowly around once and took their positions at the end of the lists. Squires handed the knights lances and shields.

There was silence and as the knights dropped the visors on their helmets, the audience seemed to inhale in unison. The horses were chomping at their bits, the grooms stood aside and suddenly they lunged forward and were barrelling down the arena, their thundering hoofs better than any fake sound effect.

Merlin felt their power as they cantered by and the ground shook. He was transported back in time and understood the damage that a wrong step or fall would make dealing with such horses. He was torn between taking photos and watching it unimpeded by a view finder. He chose the latter.

The grooms held onto the excited horses until it was time to release them for each run. The second round, he took photos. They rode the lists four times before bowing to their competitor and lifting their lances high in recognition of their audience. The knights made one tour of the arena and left. The announcer said that the knights and their horses could be seen on the lawn outside following the show. He thanked everyone for coming and reminded them that this was only a taste of a Jousting Match and one was being held in late August with more than twenty professional riders at the local fairgrounds along with a Medieval Fayre, for which tickets were currently available.

Merlin was impressed by the amount of work that it must have taken to get a horse and rider turned out. He decided it must take hours to clean the tack and then in addition, the cleaning of the armour must have been exhausting. He laughed to himself realising that in the times of old, the knights had squires, grooms and servants to do the work. They had to just concentrate on the actual challenge. It was the present day riders in front of him who probably did more manual work.

It wasn't until the knights had left that he realised he was holding Arthur's hand. "Worried, that I might jump up and join them, Merlin?" he'd said with a smile. Merlin couldn't remember taking his hand, it must have been in the excitement of the moment.

"We have to get to the next jousting event," Toby insisted, "just think twenty knights. This was fabulous, it made me want to find my riding helmet and join in.'

"On foot?" Tina said.

"No, in full regalia with a well trained horse, I'd be a hit!"

"Or be hit!" Merlin ribbed him.

-0-0-

By the time Merlin and Toby got back to residence they were still high on jousting. Drake who was on duty asked if they had enjoyed their Bank Holiday and they explained that they'd gone to a jousting exhibit.

As they walked up the stairs, Merlin made Toby promise that he wasn't going to spend the night charging anyone who came into their corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 : CAUGHT IN THE ACT**

It was Thursday, the week had been great until that morning when their group were conscious of raised voices from the adjoining table and realised that Baxter and his friends were back. It was noticeable because a few of the other people who usually sat on that table picked up their food and moved elsewhere. It seemed everyone had had enough of him.

For a change, Merlin was taking Arthur out for supper. They would be visiting three restaurants to be able to get exactly what they liked. Arthur had laughed saying that it sounded like a milk train. "You'll like it, believe me," Merlin had said.

They made their way up the stairs hand in hand, no one was around and it helped Merlin feel special…stupid as he had left his bank card in his coat pocket; nevertheless special because he and Arthur were on the staircase hand in hand.

They reached the corridor and hallway, Merlin suddenly froze and turned his head as if picking up some sound foreign to the noise of their feet. He pulled Arthur towards him and Arthur thinking that he was fooling and expecting a kiss was surprised to hear Merlin say, "Arthur, there's someone in my room!"

Pulling back Arthur still felt it was a joke, maybe kidding him so that he would go into his room with him. However taking another look at Merlin's face, he realised he was in earnest. "Are you absolutely certain there's someone in there?"

"Yes! You go and listen."

Arthur slipped off his shoes and walked towards the end of the corridor making as little noise as possible. He realised what Merlin had meant about the cracks and groans of the old building but he masked the sound of regular footsteps by stopping at odd times.

He put his ear to the door and listened. It sounded to him as if there was someone moving around in the room but then again it could have been Richard, Merlin's next door neighbour or even some noisy person on the floor above. He backtracked stopping at Merlin's neighbour's door but there was silence. He nodded at Merlin as he reached him.

"Arthur, what should I do? Apart from you and me there is no one around."

"Stay here and watch your door. I'll go downstairs to tell the Porters' Lodge that there is someone in your room. Whatever happens, don't go near the door or challenge anyone who comes down the hall."

Slipping his shoes back on, Arthur ran down the stairs and back to the Porter's lodge. He reported that there was a possible intruder on the first floor and Dunn phoned security asking them to come to the Porters' Lodge.

Dunn had had a busy day as someone reported a squirrel on the third floor of St. Swithun's residence and it had turned out to be a cat. There had been a variety of missing and lost keys and someone's camera had gone missing. A Senior reported a leaking fridge in Grove and one section of Quad would probably be on a generator as the electricity had gone off and maintenance was still working on it. He preferred it to sitting twiddling his thumbs, which seldom happened in his job.

"Maybe, it's Mr Quilley".

"No, Merlin said that he's at his parents for supper."

Security arrived and Arthur explained the situation. The chap in charge said something to Dunn who nodded and then explained to Arthur that as Mr Bates Head of Security was in the office he would want to be involved and would meet them at the bottom of the stairs.

Arthur was worried that if someone came out and caught Merlin standing in the corridor he might get hurt. He'd honestly thought that with no disruptions for three weeks that whoever it was had either been warned off or a least lost interest.

Merlin waiting upstairs was not able to figure out why Arthur was taking so long. He was really too upset to go any closer to his door than the corner of his corridor. No one had come out of his room and unless they climbed out a window they had to still be in there.

He removed his shoes and sidled slowly along the wall to just past Richard's door. He held his breath, he could still pick up movement in the room but more muffled than before. He slid back to corner and waited. He was glad that the other rooms at the end of the corridor seemed to be empty. He knew that Toby was home but didn't know where Richard or Dev were.

Remembering that the door was locked, he took out his key just in case it was needed.

Arthur was surprised to see Drake accompanying Mr Bates. He nodded at Arthur as he continued to talk to Bates, "This has gone on long enough, it is just one thing after another and we are getting no closer to solving the problem. All keys are accounted for."

Two security men and Bates led the way up the stairs, Arthur had been waved back but he still followed at a distance. If it had been in a movie it would have been funny, two burly security guards in uniform, then the Head of Security and Drake in his uniform and tie creeping up an old staircase which creaked ominously with every footstep.

As they reached the top, Merlin saw them and Arthur motioned for him to stay where he was against the wall. The two guards made their way as quietly as possible towards his door and then Drake in a flash had the door unlocked and open. To Merlin, there was a deafening silence but he could tell by the later muffled voices that they had disturbed someone. He moved slightly around the corner and waited. He was pulled in half, one part of him wanting to know who it was and the other never wanting to know.

-0-0-

He clearly heard Drake say, "Cover yourself, man!"

Bates was heard to yell, " Stand up, now!"

Arthur had no intention of staying where he had been told and pushed his way into the room… sitting on the love seat legs spread and underwear at this ankles was Baxter. He saw red, all the worry which had bottled up in him from watching Merlin's reactions to all the nasty going ons boiled over and he said, "You fucking bastard!"

Before anyone could stop him, he had launched himself at Baxter. One of the guards stepped forward to stop him but it took more than an arm on his shoulder before they could separate them. Arthur finally let them pull him away and stopped, realising that he was only making matters worse and would probably be charged with assault, well deserved but assault nonetheless.

He turned on his heel and left the room seeing Merlin's worried face all the fight went out of him and he said quietly, "They've got him…Merlin."

Merlin's face broke and he started shaking, "It wasn't all in my head was it Arthur? What made him pick on me? I don't even know him!"

Arthur didn't think that now was the time or the place to tell Merlin a few things which he had learned while he had been trying to figure why a Junior would pick on a Fresher. He had the right to know but Arthur felt that away from the residence was the opportune place and now was not the time. However, he needed to tell him before he spoke to any Discipline Committee or Council.

Arthur heard Bates say, "I think, Mr Baxter, that you will be staying with us for the time being." Realising that they were coming out, Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm, he pulled him around the corridor out of the way as he didn't want Merlin to have to face Baxter.

As it was, as they passed, Baxter spat in Arthur's direction and yelled "Spawn of the Devil!" but the spittle landed on the guard who in response wrenched Baxter's arm further back and up.

Bates was heard to say, "You're making things worse for yourself."

Baxter opened his mouth and cursed both the guards, Bates and finally Drake.

Drake ignored it and came over to Merlin and Arthur saying, "Mr Pendragon, I think you should go into the room and I will stay here with Merlin." Merlin felt a shiver go up his back as Drake using his first name meant that something unpleasant had happened to his room.

"Merlin, stay with Drake, and I'll be back as quickly as possible."

Drake said, "Maybe you'd like to come down to the Lodge and I'll get you a hot drink." Merlin shook his head.

Arthur could tell that Merlin wanted to stay near his room and he said to Drake, "I'll take a quick look and then come back." As he turned Richard walked up the stairs and he said to him, "Stay with Merlin, someone's been in his room again."

Merlin could be heard saying, "He has a name Arthur, say it!" Arthur glanced at Drake who shook his head. Merlin caught it and said angrily, "Don't tell me, 'Innocent until proven guilty'! What about the stress he has caused me and my friends?"

Arthur didn't try to answer him as there was nothing he could say as Merlin was technically right. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. Fearing the worse, he opened the en-suite door but everything was all right there. He turned and looked at the bed, it was rumpled, he pulled back the bedspread and it seemed clean. He didn't worry about fingerprints as Drake knew that he was in the room. Merlin's computer was still on his desk. His camera wasn't on the shelf. He saw it and went to pick it up to turn it on and then had second thoughts, it wasn't in its usual place and he had a feeling that it had possibly been used as the lens cap was attached by its cord but not in place; Merlin automatically replaced the lens cap after using it.

He opened the computer but it seemed fine. Some of Merlin's paper work was on the floor and had been scuffed with shoe prints. He noticed that the cupboard was opened and a few of Merlin's sweaters were in a pile on the floor instead of on the shelves. There was also a pair of slacks and some underwear on the love seat. He recognised the slacks as Merlin's and decided not to touch the underwear.

Once again a photo had been removed from the wall but it was on the floor near the love seat. It was of Merlin as a baby on the donkey with his father. He thought about it and picked it up and put it back where it belonged. Merlin didn't need to know that Baxter had been possibly using it.

He was satisfied that there was nothing else disturbed and he walked back to Drake. He glanced at Merlin saying, "Everything seems to be there."

Merlin was thrown by that and said, "My computer?"

"Seems fine…'

Drake said, "Well, that seems to be all for right now. Take some photos on your phone of anything that seems out of place and I can assure you, Mr. Baxter will not be roaming these halls again tonight! Have you eaten supper?"

"Not yet, we were coming back to get my bank card which I'd left in my coat."

Drake nodded saying, "Remember eleven o'clock, Mr Emrys."

Arthur said suddenly, "I think Mr. Emrys will be away overnight but back in time for tutorials tomorrow." He glanced at Merlin to see if he was agreeable and he could tell that he had made the right decision.

"Noted!" Drake said. "I'll tell Dunn to enter it in the book. By the way, the weather is going to change so you might consider taking a raincoat with you."

-0-0-

Arthur could tell that Merlin was nervous about walking into his room. He said, "It's all right just some clothes off your shelves."

The first thing that Merlin noticed were the displaced clothes. "What is it with my clothes? Every time someone is in there, they make a mess," he started to pick up the sweaters but Arthur stopped him.

"Drake mentioned taking some photos of the condition of the room for the report."

Merlin's eyes went to the shelf where he camera usually stood. "It's gone! Where's my camera?"

Arthur put his hand on his shoulder to turn him and pointed out that the camera was balanced on the arm of the love seat with the lens cap hanging by its cord. "He's touched it!" Merlin said, before going quiet and beginning to blush as he said, "Arthur, did he take photos when he was…"

"I don't know and I don't think we should open it, you can get me a plastic bag to put it in and we'll drop it off at the security office for Mr. Bates to check it. I'll just take some photos with my phone."

Merlin insisted on replacing the lens cape before lowering the camera into a bag. He remembering the computer fiasco the last time and looked really worried. Arthur promised, "They won't need to keep it."

It didn't take long for Merlin to get his sweaters sorted. He looked at the underpants on the love seat and getting another plastic bag, turned it inside out and scooped them all up and threw them in the corner near his laundry basket and in turn threw the pants which had been on the love seat on top of them.

He grabbed a clean sweater and some underwear and shoved them into a small bag. He looked at Arthur apologetically and said, "I feel dirty in these clothes, grabbing another pair of pants and a sweater, he walked into his en-suite to change.

It broke Arthur's heart to see Merlin apologising for something which had not been his fault and being so upset by these feelings; besides he knew there was nothing he could say or do to alleviate them. He decided the best thing was to get Merlin away from the room so, as Merlin slipped on his shoes, he said, "Come on, let's go!" and grabbed the small carry-all and motioned for Merlin to get his camera.

There was a method in this as he wanted Merlin to claim ownership of the camera regardless of what was on it as he was attached to it and Arthur wanted him to have that same feeling when it was returned to him. It was his and whatever shots someone else had taken without his permission were of little importance."

They went down the stairs and Merlin put the plastic bag with the camera in it on the counter saying, "Dunn, I have reason to believe that the person who was in my room took some photos with my camera, could you please see that Mr. Bates gets it? We have not even turned it on to see if there is anything but…I have a bad feeling about it." He then added, "I'd really like it back, please, once whatever is on it has been copied."

Dunn glanced at Arthur who nodded so he said, "Mr Emrys, I will see personally that Mr. Bates gets the camera and also tell him that you want it back when they are finished with it."

Merlin then placed his key on the counter, saying, "Thank you and goodnight, Dunn!"

-0-0-

Neither of them felt much like going out for supper. However, instead of going straight back to the condo Arthur stopped at Curry-Ina-Hurry. Merlin was all for sitting in the car but Arthur insisted that he also went into the shop so he could order what he wanted, knowing that left alone in the car, Merlin would have gone over everything and worried himself sick.

Once back in the condo, Arthur popped the containers into the warming oven and got some plates smiling he said, "Sorry, Merlin, curry and yellow sofas don't go together." He had the satisfaction of seeing Merlin almost smile, so set the table so that they were facing out over Oxford.

Merlin joined him at the table and took his plate and walked around so that his back was to the window. He said sadly, "Oxford is not my favourite place at the time being. This way I can see you and feel better."

They ate their meal in silence, nevertheless at one point Merlin had slipped his hand over the table and Arthur had taken it as he clung onto it with all his might. He let his thumb stroke Merlin's skin and he felt him relax. At that moment, he remembered the saying that actions speak louder that words. Merlin needed to feel safe not be told that he was safe.

Merlin had hardly touched his meal he had picked out a few things but left most of it. Arthur had surprised himself in not scraping his own plate clean which he usually did with curry takeaways. Finally, Merlin said, "Sorry, I seem to have lost my appetite…" he got up and took his plate and containers over to the counter.

Arthur followed him, "I wasn't that hungry either!"

Merlin bumped him gently in the side and said, "Well, that's one for the books…Arthur tell me what you saw…!"

Arthur got himself a beer and Merlin a sparkling water and they sat on the sofa. "Maybe we should watch the news," he suggested.

"Arthur, you can try to get out of it but if you don't tell me I will go to Mr Bates and he will, I'm sure, let me know what was going on."

He in no way wanted to tell Merlin what he had witnessed. Realising how furious he would have felt if he had walked into his own bedroom and found that situation.

Merlin said, "I guess, it was pretty disgusting for you to have hit him."

Arthur was surprised as no one had mentioned him going for Baxter. He said quietly, "How did you know?"

"I could hear them telling you to stop as it was only going to make matters worse."

Arthur was torn but looking at Merlin and knowing everything which he had put up with since Michaelmas, he decided to tell him the truth. Merlin listened without interrupting. Arthur held back only one piece of information and that was about the photo of Merlin and his father which he had replaced on the wall.

"Try to put it in perspective, he's a sad, sick character who has so little in his life that he needs to pick on other people and then…"

"Do you think, he would have hurt me if I had been in the room?"

Arthur thought carefully and said truthfully, "No, I think he is too much of a coward to do anything like that, He lurks around and takes his pleasure in opening locked doors and leaving a trail of petty destruction."

"So by catching him in the act, you stopped him doing any further damage." Arthur nodded saying a quick prayer as Merlin continued, "I won't have to look at any of the photos he might have taken will I?"

"No, they will be kept by security."

He felt Merlin cuddle into him saying, "Am I being too sensitive? It's just that that room it is my home in Oxford and I hate that someone has broken in, gone through all my things and sullied them."

"Merlin, you are just behaving as anyone would behave, you feel taken advantage of and in some way unable to fight back. I'm sorry that this year at Oxford has been so difficult, I was so hoping that it would be filled with wonderful memories…"

"It has…" Merlin said, shifting his head and letting his fingers play across Arthur's lips until he tried to capture them and then he replaced them with his own lips.

Arthur didn't push his luck and held back, Merlin would be making the decisions tonight. He was glad he had played it low key as when Merlin crawled into bed he said, "Arthur, my mind is all over the place…can you just hold me tonight?"

-0-0-

He smiled as he looked at the dragon on Arthur's windowsill, he stood for love and family so he got out of bed and brought him back to sleep with him. He wondered what Toby would think if he saw him hugging a dragon, but he didn't care as it felt right. His mother still had a teddy and a doll from when she was little, true they were in the back of her wardrobe, however he wondered if she ever took them out just to remember how it used to be.

Arthur had seen Merlin reach for the dragon and he felt that between the two of them they should be able to keep Merlin safe overnight…


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : ARTHUR COMES CLEAN**

On Friday, a subdued group of Baxter's friends were at lunch, they made no eye contact with anyone and left the Dining Hall in silence.

"That's a change for the better!" Toby said as they finished their meal. "Wonder where their leader is? Do you think someone complained about him and he's been arrested and will now rot in jail?" Richard knowing about yesterday's disruption, glanced over at Merlin and said nothing.

Tina laughed, "Well, one good thing, he's not anyone that I am going to miss over the summer!" Beth was not with them having a late tutorial, "Did you know that I've been invited to Beth's this summer? I'll be going to Hong Kong but on the way back spending ten days in Germany then we'll spend a week in Paris with Joanie."

Until they finally reached their tutor Roddy's room, Toby and Tina went on about the beautiful mountains in Germany. "If they offer to take you to see Neuschwanstein Castle in Bavaria, jump at the opportunity. It's spectacular, a fairytale castle built by Ludwig II. The whole story is fascinating…sad but fascinating. Merlin, if you ever get to Germany it's a couple of hours outside Munich. You and your camera would have a marvellous time. Look up photos on line and it's even more beautiful in real life."

For a second, Merlin's mind returned cruelly to the present and the fact that his camera was now in the hands of college administration. He confidentially expected to get it back and maybe if Arthur asked him to go with him on holidays, he might suggest Bavaria.

Merlin smiled to himself. Well, he'd been through France to Belgium and on a school trip to Switzerland and if everything went according to plan, next Christmas he'd be spending time with Gawaine and Laurence, Toby and Gord and of course Arthur in his chalet in Tasch. '...And skiing too,' he thought, 'that was if there was any snow...'

He could see the castle in his mind's eye and now he wanted to see it for real. They could fly London to Munich, maybe he could take Arthur as a belated twenty-first birthday present. Suddenly even in the face of recent events there seemed to be a glimmer of hope.

-0-0-

When Arthur saw Merlin on Friday afternoon, he was still a little subdued. He did however mention that he had his camera back as he'd picked it from Claudio after his last tutorial.

He'd received a call from a Professor Caruthers on the Disciplinary Council asking permission for the college to copy and use the photos, and as which ever photos were on it that interested them were not his personal pictures, he verbally agreed. He was notified that he could pick up his camera from Claudio after he had signed a release form for the photos as well as a statement that the camera had been in his room and a receipt acknowledging that his camera had been returned without the incriminating photos.

Arthur had asked if the photos had been removed and Merlin confessed, "I believe so but just in case, Arthur, I'd prefer not to see them so you can check the camera, my last photos would be what I had taken at the jousting and...maybe one of the deer in the mist early Thursday morning."

"I can't see them leaving them there as if they want to use them against him, they wouldn't want them to somehow end up on the internet before he had been up before the Council. Anyway, we don't even know what was on them. I have a feeling that until he is called up on the carpet, Baxter is going to be keeping a very low profile."

"Well, as long as he keeps away from me, my friends…and my room, I'll be happy." He handed Arthur his camera, "Do it now before we forget."

Arthur took the camera and checked the photos, hoping not to see what was already ingrained on his mind. There was nothing so he said, "Wow, Merlin!" Merlin's face fell before Arthur added laughing, "Nice deer!"

"That was mean, my heart almost stopped beating."

"I think we need to introduce you to the darker side of life. There's a channel on the TV which..."

Merlin put his hand over his ears and said, "Stop it, Arthur!"

Arthur walked over and put the camera on the bed, "Merlin, I was kidding! Your camera is as good as new and we're out of here."

Later, Merlin confessed that if he had seen the photos and had recognised his room as the background, he'd have found it hard to stay there. "It was the lowest form of invasion of private property," he told Arthur.

Arthur nodded and hoped that the photos never resurfaced especially as he felt that there might have been one in which Merlin's photo of himself, his father and the donkey played a significant role. He knew he shouldn't have put it back where it belonged but he'd done it for Merlin's sake.

-0-0-

Merlin had some work to do on Saturday, so while he worked on his essay, Arthur went out with Laurence. Supposedly, to have a drink with some friends but that was for Merlin's benefit. Arthur wanted to bring Laurence up to date on what had happened on Thursday. They drove to an area frequented by runners and sat on a bench drinking coffee being careful not to draw too much attention to themselves.

Arthur said, "I couldn't tell you last night as Merlin stayed over." He then explained what had happened after he had returned to the residence with Merlin before supper the previous day.

"Luckily, I delivered him to his floor and that's when the trouble started." Arthur then went through the events leaving Laurence shocked and annoyed.

"Why does the college let this continue? Surely, they have enough proof that Baxter is stalking and for want of a better word, bullying the younger students."

"They've been given many opportunities," Arthur said, "however, nothing is ever done. The council seems interested but all charges peter out and we're back to the annoying games again. Should the photos Baxter took prove his guilt, I think the committee might be willing to seriously do something about it."

"Hung, drawn and quartered, doesn't seem out of line for me!" Laurence said. "I've know Merlin for years and he doesn't deserve to have to put up with this shit. After all, it's not as if this is the first time Baxter's had to be disciplined. You would think that knowing what happened last time that he would be worried about breaking even the most insignificant recommendation or rule. Maybe there's a policy regarding repeat offenders."

Arthur nodded and remained quiet, the two of them watched as runners returned to the parking area. Taking a deep breath, Arthur said, "I have a confession to make, as I feel that I am maybe the catalyst as Baxter called me 'Spawn of the Devil'."

Laurence decided to allow Arthur to speak without interruption to get whatever was worrying him off his chest.

"I know that his father is in finance and I was searching for something the last time I was in London and his family name jumped out at me. Nothing unusual in that, as my father has many dealings with financial institutions and private companies, some to his benefit and others not. I checked further into it and found out that our PenD and The Waynflete Group had dealings, off-shore investments or something like that, maybe eight years ago, even before I came to Oxford. My father did well financially on the deal; however not so the Waynflete-Carter's as their dealings with PenD within three years resulted in bankruptcy.

"I never approached my father about it. However, his accountant when I mentioned the company name gave me the impression that things had not gone smoothly with them. I asked what Waynflete Senior was like and all he said was that he was not someone you would want to make an acquaintance of and added with a shake of his head, 'Someone you might want to cross over the street away from when you saw him approaching.' He'd then added, 'This, Mr. Arthur, is in strictest confidence."

Even though Laurence had decided not to interrupt he found himself adding, "So there is no love lost between PenD and Waynflete."

"Probably not," Arthur said before continuing, "I believe that his son knew of the business dealings so when he realised I was in his year, he sought revenge. Unable to get satisfaction because he saw I was not afraid to stand up to him, he turned on other people instead including Kevin. I feel guilty for what happened but at the time I knew nothing of Baxter or his family ties."

"Then you were away for three years and when you returned, he latched on that you and Merlin were more than just friends and he transferred his attention to him, blaming you for his eighteen months suspension. Arthur, someone has to stop him before he does something really stupid that might result in serious injuries."

"You don't think that I've not thought about that! It is driving me out of my mind. Merlin has wanted to go to Oxford for years and worked hard to get here. It has to be his choice to stay; he is his own person. Now, I know it is my responsibility to tell him what I learned about my father's interaction with Baxter's father's company and the resulting bad history. Heaven help me as he might accuse me of withholding information that resulted in this continued mess."

"I can see that he'll be upset but he trusts you and will finally see that you had his best interests at heart; however have you thought of coming clean with Angus as well, to see what he thinks of your going to the committee with the information?"

"If I get the chance, I'll speak to him on Sunday as Toby and Merlin are going to a lecture at noon." He looked at his watch, "We'd better get back as I'd like to be there before Merlin has finished his studying. By the way, where were you imbibing with friends this afternoon, should it come up?" he added with a laugh.

"Falstaff's?"

"Right!" Arthur said.

-0-0-

In the middle of an early brunch after church on Sunday, Arthur made up his mind to tell Merlin as he had no desire for him to get it second hand. The decision of 'the what' had been made, now he had to come up with 'the where, when and how'.

Angus had said that he could see Arthur that Sunday afternoon while Toby and Merlin were at the guest lecture. He decided that first he would tell Angus and then if he felt it advisable talk to Melin. Deep down he knew that he intended to tell Merlin regardless of what Angus said as it was a burden on his shoulders getting heavier and heavier. It was a combination of guilt that his father's business practices had turned Baxter against him but much more importantly, the added guilt that it had been transferred to Merlin because he was his friend.

Mrs Quilley left the two of them alone in her husband's office. Arthur said that she was welcome to stay but she insisted that she had other things to do.

Arthur told Angus everything from returning to get Merlin's bank card and hearing someone in his room to seeing Baxter disappearing down the stairs with two security guards.

"Where was my son, while this was going on?" Angus wanted to know.

"He'd already left to come here for supper. Drake asked me to go into the room to check it because of the mess I had found when the room had been trashed during Michaelmas. I did leaving him with Merlin. I noticed the camera and convinced Merlin to hand it in to the powers-that-be. He did so with reservations as he was worried that he might not get it back. It was returned to him late Friday afternoon but not before he signed away his right to any photos which he had not taken."

"Surely this will light a fire under them to at least kick him out of residence."

"Angus, I want to tell you something in confidence."Arthur then told him what he had recently learned about his and Baxter's fathers' business dealing years ago and the outcome.

Angus immediately said, "Has he ever challenged you about it?"

"No, not in words but there were a couple of occasions in freshman year when he was in my face. I put an end to that and he backed off to find other prey. Then I went off to Bruxelles and didn't see him until I returned in September. He must have seen me with Merlin and decided to get to me through him. I was ignorant of the business ties to my father's corporation until this past term break. My father knows nothing about my first year problems or anything about my relationship with Merlin which I would like to keep under wraps until I deem the time is right for me to introduce Merlin to him."

He smiled apolitically and Angus nodded, "That to me makes sense."

Arthur felt quite comfortable talking to Angus and added, "I've always had boyfriends and girlfriends and my father has never said anything as I always attended business functions with a woman and I often think that he just thought I'd grow out of it. It will however, be different when I attend receptions with Merlin."

"Don't worry, maybe your father once he meets Merlin will feel that you have made a good choice especially if he sees that the two of you are happy."

"Until he realises that he will be having no grandchildren and there will be no family to take over the company."

"Face that situation when you come to it. I for one, think that Merlin is a lovely young man and I'm happy that you two found each other."

"What does Mrs Quilley think?"

"She clued in before me and told me one evening when the two of you left that it was lovely seeing two people in love. She's on your side, Arthur!"

-0-0-

Midweek Arthur had not yet told Merlin so he decided that Thursday evening might be a good idea and then changed his mind because should Merlin be upset he still had to face college on Friday. No, he would tell him Friday evening and he would still have Saturday and Sunday to get his head around it.

As often happened in Arthur's life something else came up and his plan went out the window.

Late Friday afternoon, he was called before Dr. Malloy a member of the disciplinary committee. He had time to text Merlin that he would see him later in the condo. He wasn't looking forward to being questioned but he was saved from that ordeal by being asked to sit down and carefully read an account of what had happened and if it was a true account of what he had witnessed to sign it. There was an additional sheet referring to the camera and Arthur wrote that when he entered the room the camera was not where it usually was on the shelf and its lens cap had been removed. He signed it.

He was surprised that mention was made of Baxter's calling him 'Spawn of the Devil' and his spitting. No mention was made of Arthur laying his hands on Baxter until he was hauled off. It just stated that Mr. Pendragon who came into the room as a friend of Mr Emrys had been upset.

He then had to read and sign a statement that he had been present when Merlin had willingly left his camera in a Porters' Lodge so it could be forwarded to Security. Dr Malloy took the papers, thanked him and told him he could go but that at a later date he might be called again.

-0-0-

Saturday after supper, Arthur decided that the time had come. He needed to speak up so that Merlin would know that he wasn't the reason for all these troubles.

Arthur sat him down on the sofa, he tried to smile but Merlin picked up on his nervousness. "Merlin, I found out something in London and I realise I should have told you at the beginning of this term."

Merlin's heart was racing, what had he done that made Arthur so uneasy. Arthur sensing that he was upset, tried to smile. "Merlin, I'm not cross with you," he said, wondering how annoyed he would be when he learned the truth.

He held both of his hands in his and said, "Listen, carefully!" He then told him everything he knew about his father and Baxter's.

"So, he carried this over for three years even when you and he weren't here. I don't exactly understand."

Arthur nodded, "He was after me in my freshman year but I didn't know why. I figured he was just one of those obnoxious people that you sometimes bump into and you try to stay away from as they irritate you but if you are forced stay in close proximity you seem to almost feed off each other like a cat and a dog"

"No love lost there," Merlin added.

"Exactly, then I was away for three years. He must have been surprised when he returned and I wasn't here but he obviously never forgot the business deal and was only too willing to get his revenge through you. I wasn't in residence as I had the condo, so he must have noticed me when I dropped you off or picked you up at the college.

"Did the family lose all their money? Is that why he is trying to get back at you?"

"They lost some money but they would never have been considered poor. They rebuilt another company and according to the current market reports they are doing well."

Merlin seemed to take it calmly but Arthur was sure that he was trying hard to stay calm and his mind must have been exploding with questions.

"Angus said..."

"You told Angus before me?"

Merlin sounded upset and hurt and Arthur remembered that he had also told Laurence. "I had too. I needed to run it by someone who might have an idea on how to deal with this. He said to tell you and then talk to the discipline committee. I just want this whole mess to be over and done with. I signed a statement regarding Thursday's episode for a Dr Malloy but haven't told anyone else about this financial situation. Do you think they will take it into account?"

Merlin shook his head so Arthur repeated the question.

"Why do you need to know what I think?" Merlin said, "You seem t have taken care of it all yourself up to now."

"Merlin, don't be like this, I feel awful about what happened but I never did anything to purposely hurt you…if I had put two and two together during my first year, I might have recommended that we went our separate ways when we were in Oxford. It would have broken my heart but it would have saved you from all this anguish."

"That was why he called you, 'spawn of the devil', he was referring to Uther!" He seemed more in control of himself then said, "Arthur, you should have told them, it might have some bearing on the case, and I won't look like a fool who is always getting picked on."

"No one thinks of you like that!"

"Maybe if you asked security, maintenance or the Porters they might have a different view. It is embarrassing the number of times they are called to my staircase and usually, it's me or my room in the centre of things…again."

"No one is blaming you…"

"Right and each call makes them respond, 'Oh, no! Not him again!' The Quilley's must regret that Toby is a friend and what about Beth?"

Arthur slipped his arms around Merlin he had never before seen how upset he was about the goings-on and how he actually blamed himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 : FROM MOLEHILL TO A MOUNTAIN**

Arthur had never seen Merlin so upset. He had seemed annoyed but never let his feelings show. Arthur realised that it was more than just having to face the annoyances in the residence but it was all tied up in a dream he had of attending Oxford. It seemed that he had taken everything in stride but maybe not. Arthur had not realised how deeply it had affected him, he felt rotten. He obviously could have given him even more support had he realised he needed it.

He held him until he pulled away of his own accord. Arthur said, "We have to see this through, we'll do it together…Dr Malloy said that I might be called before the committee so I should consider going to them sooner than later."

Taking a deep breath, Merlin said, "I remember seeing those two files on Claudio's desk way back in Michaelmas and I'm sure that mine was the skinny folder with only one sheet in it while the other was thick, probably contained some interesting information…" Merlin said trying hard to smile but not really accomplishing it.

"Merlin, you have nothing to worry about, you will never be considered the instigator rather the unwilling victim of someone with a warped mind. It will all come out and if those pictures are incriminating…then sooner than later."

"Easy for you to say, someone isn't getting into your room and doing disgusting things. I haven't forgotten the trashing episode and I know that there were things done which you and the college kept hidden from me."

Arthur had the decency to look uncomfortable, "It was for your benefit."

"I'm not stupid, I could see the worried look on your face before using my bathroom as if there might be something unpleasant in there. I don't want to know but it is not forgotten and that was why Drake let you go into my room after Baxter left, so you could check up on things before I went in."

-0-0-

It had been building up over three terms and finally it was unbearable for him trying as he was to keep up with his accelerated studies. He wouldn't admit it but he was becoming less and less enamoured with Oxford. He wanted the freedom to study, spend time in the library and Dining Hall without the feeling that he was always being watched. He hated the thought that he was putting his friends in jeopardy. He wanted to loiter on the staircase, not forever being conscious of anyone nearby; he wanted to return to his room at any hour of the day or night, knowing that it would be as he had left it a home away from home.

He'd never shared these feelings with Arthur as he hadn't wanted to make himself appear even more needy. He knew that Arthur's and his relationship was solid and felt guilty holding things back; nevertheless Arthur didn't need to add a full time babysitting job to his heavy schedule.

They would be all right once this mess was cleared up, he would have a weight lifted off his shoulders and the rest of the term would be plain sailing.

-0-0-

Arthur mentioned nothing more about the business situation between the two families and Merlin didn't know if he had gone ahead with his plan to talk to Dr. Malloy.

Merlin in the meantime, had rigged up a security system of his own, fundamental but nevertheless workable in his room. He had purchased a baby monitor. The small camera unit was on the shelf pointing towards the door and one half of his room. It gave him a little more confidence.

Unbeknownst to him, the college had also installed two small security cameras over the Exit sign at the top of the stairs, one facing the stairs and the other facing down Merlin's corridor.

If Arthur had known he would have laughed saying, "Not unlike shutting the stable door once the horse has bolted."

Things seemed to settle down, Merlin came over for supper on the Thursday. They spent the weekend together and thoroughly enjoy themselves. Merlin seemed to Arthur much more his normal self and neither of them had heard anything from the college regarding the Baxter situation.

Arthur knew that once it was all stirred up again, Merlin would become more stressed, wanted to do something special for him, he made a few telephone calls.

The following Thursday, Arthur who had still not head from the committee after his talk with Dr. Malloy, said that he had plans immediately following his last tutorials. It was therefore, decided that Merlin would pick up a takeaway on his way to the condo.

-0-0-

Merlin let himself into Arthur's place and made his way to the empty kitchen putting the takeaway on the table before making his way down the hall to Arthur's room.

"Hugo? Thank Goodness! I've been waiting all day. What's the matter with you? We agreed upon noon. Do you just make a habit of coming late to annoy me? I explained that I was on a tight schedule as Merlin will be here soon!"

Merlin froze! Hadn't Hugo been Arthur's boyfriend? He remembered Laurence saying that all Arthur's old boyfriends remained friends with him.

Without giving Arthur the benefit of the doubt, Merlin's insecurities took over and he quietly left. He was heartbroken and frightened as his world was shattered. Slowly he had accepted that Arthur honestly liked him and he was becoming more in tune with the idea that within the next two years, he might leave the Residence and take up Arthur's offer of sharing the condo. In a split second all that faded. Arthur must have been laughing at him and was just marking time before adding him to his list of conquests. He felt as though he couldn't breath. His heart was still Arthur's but his mind was setting itself up as the opposition, reminding him one after another of obstacles.

He made his way to the lift and had to wait. The door opened and a blond was trying to manoeuvre a large table sized flat packet that must have been because it was unwieldy, difficult to carry. Merlin held the door open as the man came out sideways resting one side of the parcel on the floor. He smiled and thanked Merlin saying, "Boyfriends! They expect you to drop everything at their beck and call. He'll be paying for this..." with a grin and knowing nod of his head, he once again grabbed the parcel and walked down the hallway.

Merlin let the lift doors close before hiding around the corner. His worries came true as the man stopped at the end of the corridor and banged on the door. He heard him say, "Delivery Man, Arthur! Come and git it!"

He heard Arthur's voice say something he couldn't catch and the man laughing in response, the door opened and closed. The awfulness of the situation struck Merlin forcibly. He couldn't risk going down in the lift in case some kind person asked if he was all right and he wouldn't able to control his emotions. He slipped into the stairwell. He sat on the top step trying to get his brain to stop racing and face the facts. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, he stood up and made his way downstairs to the main lobby and like a scared rabbit hightailed it back to the Residence.

-0-0-

It was only when he closed the door to his own room that he let himself relax. He'd been steeling himself since leaving Arthur's flat. His jog back had given him another half hour to think. Once in the building, he'd refused another resident's invitation to join a group going to the pub, by lying that he had a paper with which he wasn't entirely satisfied and wanted to do further research on one point. The other chap nodded, that was a frequently heard reason for passing on a night out especially this final term.

He let himself slide down the door and sat with his head on his knees. He blamed himself. There was no one to blame but him. He'd been stupid and childlike trusting a stranger with his heart. He smiled sadly, before sitting up and leaning against the door banging his head as he said quietly, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

He wished Gawaine was there. He would have given him the support he needed to continue living a normal life and not shrink back into his shell. Right now, he needed a friend more than ever. They could have messed around regressing to being teenagers without a care in the world. He missed those happy years.

He argued with himself, 'I have friends, Arthur isn't…' he paused and wiped his eyes, '... the only man in the world!' His heart skipped a beat as he knew he was kidding himself as even if Arthur didn't realise or appreciate it, he had control of Merlin's heart and soul which he had freely given in return for love.

He heard the others trooping off to the pub and stood, making his way to the bed. Taking off his coat he tossing it haphazardly over his desk before toeing off his shoes and throwing himself on the bed and wrapping himself in his duvet which his mother had insisted he took with him to Uni. He remembered Gaius kidding him that it was a security blanket before acknowledging that he wasn't sure if it were for Merlin or for his mother. Hunith had smiled thinking that Gaius was maybe right, maybe it was a little of both but it would keep Merlin warm should he be cold.

He fell asleep and later woke wonderIng if Arthur had ever found the takeaway on the kitchen table. He allowed himself to wallow in pity as he imagined that Arthur and Hugo had probably eaten it after they had finished whatever Hugo's 'come and git it!' had meant. He relished in a childish guilt as he said to the empty room, "Hope it poisoned both of them!"

He later got up, undressed and made himself a hot chocolate and returned to bed. He propped himself up against the headboard and opened his phone. He had eleven calls and three texts from Arthur and had a certain satisfaction in deleting each one of them unread.

Unbeknownst to him, the Delivery Man had reached the lobby before Merlin had even left the stairwell.

-0-0-

Arthur was worried. He knew that Merlin had been at the flat as they planned to have a takeaway and binge on their latest favourite TV serial. The food was on the table but Merlin was nowhere to be found.

Arthur knew that many of his friends had their eyes on Merlin but he also knew Merlin and was certain that he would never have gone off with anyone else unless coerced.

Arthur was alone in the flat as Laurence had returned to Liverpool for the weekend as it was his mother's birthday. Where had Merlin disappeared to or more importantly why had he left the flat before speaking to him?

He was a little disappointed as he had arranged for a surprise. Slowly, it dawned on him. The noise he had heard in the flat had been Merlin and he had mistaken him for Hugo. He racked his brain, he knew he'd called out to Hugo but upon coming into the living area found out that no one was there. He thought, 'What in hell's name had he said that might have upset Merlin enough to cause him to leave?'

He got his phone and called him. It was not turned on. He had made Merlin promise to always keep his phone on so that he could reach him. He checked the time, no way was he in a evening lecture and unable to take a call. He didn't count the number of times he called before reverting to text messages.

He waited...no response then deciding that his first text of 'Where the hell are you?' was a little terse, so he sent another one, referring to the presence of the takeaway but not the dinner guest…still no response.

It wasn't like Merlin to ignore him, he usually answered quickly often with a remark about his having a life of his own and being quite capable of separated the sheep from the goats when it came to friends and acquaintances. However tonight, there were no quick retorts as his texts went unanswered.

Arthur cringed, the serial they had been planning to watch had made references to the fact that seventy-two percent of all young gay men experienced being followed and propositioned by strangers. What if Merlin had met up with someone who wouldn't take, 'Get lost!' as an answer and had taken him against his will?

Arthur shook his head, he was letting his imagination run wild, Oxford was a safer than normal place and Merlin wouldn't have gone off courting danger…yet where in the hell was he?

Suddenly, a name popped into his head. If anything had happened to Merlin, he would first check that bastard Baxter.

-0-0-

Merlin decided to lie low and wait for his courses to be over. He avoided get togethers in the residence and always make his way home at the earliest possible opportunity. He blocked Arthur on his phone and deleted anything he sent by e-mail without reading it.

At one point he thought that he was maybe being childish, they were after all both adults and if Arthur wanted to renew a relationship with a former boyfriend that was his prerogative. Arthur and he had no understanding, it hadn't seemed necessary as they both knew how the other felt. Merlin paused before thinking, 'Well, he had thought that they did! How could he have been that stupid?'

He paused thinking of the number of hours they had been in each other's company, they had always set aside one evening a week for themselves, to stay home and have a meal and then watch something together. Arthur would then drive him back to his college. They also attended concerts by the music faculty. With so many students in one area, there were always interesting exhibits and talks to attend. Merlin realised that for the last five days, he had not glanced at other students on their way to lectures worried that he might see Arthur as their paths crossed.

Sitting alone at his desk, Merlin realised that what he missed most was Arthur being beside him. Seldom, had they spent time with their eyes glued to the TV screen usually they chatted back and forth and then picked up the action again, laughing if they hadn't the slightest idea of what was now happening.

He loved the idea of having someone to talk to who knew him from before Oxford. They had memories together of life beyond Oxford. He'd smiled when people in his residence had commented upon Arthur's white Porsche. One chap had said, "Wouldn't mind finding myself a friend like that, how did you meet up with him?"

Merlin had smiled and said confidently, "I've known him for years, friend of the family!"

"Well, when you tire of him, send him my way, will you?"

"Not going to happen!" Merlin had said laughing.

He thought now of how much he would like to see that Opal coming into the parking area, with its driver smiling at him.

However, although he didn't know it, it wasn't likely to happen as Arthur had left Oxford Friday afternoon as soon as his last lecture was over. He saw no use in staying around waiting to hear from Merlin as he knew that Merlin was independent and quite happy with his own company. He had no intention of giving up on him, he just needed time to get his mind straight and then plan a course of action to see Merlin again and set things right.

-0-0-

He remembered telling Arthur things about growing up. He'd told him one evening that he had never had a friend in school until he had met Gawaine at St. Edward's'. His scholastic ability had ostracised him from the other students and his determination to achieve even at the earliest age had put off many boys in his level from approaching him. He had little in common with them and was quite happy with his studies.

Merlin was watching the deer out his window, he smiled to himself, Gawaine had been different, he'd happily accepted the help that Merlin had offered with his studies and he had become a changed character, surprising even his father with his final marks and a place at Liverpool University.

His mind started to wander and he realised to his horror that he was thinking of Laurence and then Arthur at Scarborough. He snapped out of it. He had plenty to offer the right person and if Arthur wasn't to be the one, maybe when he finished his degree, he'd meet up with someone else. First things first though as his studies were of foremost importance.

The hardest time was when he was lying in bed before falling asleep. He had the strongest feeling that he had abandoned Arthur. That he had been wrong and that there was a sensible explanation for what he had witnessed. He couldn't shake it and put it down to the fact that they had spent so much time together before being abruptly torn apart. There was this vacant space waiting to be filled and he knew that time apart would be the only reasonable cure. He'd try desperately not to think of him too much as he would then invade his dreams and he'd wake in the morning feeling special and smiling only to be brought back cruelly to the present when he realised that he was alone.

He needed to finish this term and get home to put one very annoying person out of his mind.

-0-0-

Arthur however was not that easily put off. He was certain firstly, that Merlin had jumped to the wrong conclusion and secondly, that should he be able to see Merlin face to face in private and explain the situation that he might accept what had actually happened and at least be on speaking terms with him. Not that that was going to satisfy him as his heart still told him that it was Merlin whom he wanted with him.

He was often in a foul mood and he was thankful that no one was around to see it. Sooner or later he would have to tell Laurence what had happened and he knew that he had a good head on his shoulders so maybe he could give him some advice on how to get his relationship with Merlin back onto solid footing.

Arthur would not give up, he was determined to sit down with Merlin face to face and explain as calmly as possible what Merlin had witnessed and misunderstood that Thursday evening a fortnight ago.

He decided he'd ask Laurence to speak to Merlin who still refused to answer his calls or texts.

Laurence could see both sides of the story but he had reservations about getting involved. "Arthur, he's your friend, you know him better than I do. I honestly think that he would be more receptive if you took the initiative and arranged the meeting."

Laurence didn't confess that he had received a call from Merlin who had just wanted to touch base. "I don't want my problem with Arthur to interfere with our friendship because for one thing..."

"…Gawaine would never forgive you!" Laurence suggested laughing, wishing that it would be this easy to get Merlin back with Arthur, so he insinuated that Arthur really missed him.

"Strange way of showing it, entertaining a former boyfriend!"

"You two need to sit down and talk," Laurence finally said. "Give him a change to explain before running off."

"I didn't run off, I left as I was excess baggage to what was happening!" Merlin said sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 : BEING DEMOTED TO SECOND FIDDLE HURTS**

A subcommittee was formed and Dr Malloy presented Arthur's information about his and Baxter's father's business dealings. The information was entered in the minutes. The committee would be meeting again in seven days.

When finalised, the findings would be presented to the Discipline Council. Dr Caruthers approached Dr Glassmacher and said that in the eyes of the public the college would have been seen to have facilitated the endangerment of students' lives. All on the committee when given copies of the records were surprised at the volume of them, as well as the list of infractions which had built up without ever being addressed.

They had been advised of the situation with internal mail going missing and that probably creating this backlog of reports which had not been reviewed. They were also privy to the outcome of the off campus search and the fact that all reports and parcels had been returned to the college. There was going to be a serious look at where the procedures usually followed had failed. The first response staff, Porters and security had done their jobs, written their reports which had been then for want of a better word…lost, or hijacked as Dr. Malloy preferred to think.

Caruthers was shocked to see that the first problem this year with this Baxter character was dated Michaelmas term. Since speaking to Dr. Malloy about Arthur's history, he wanted to review the reports from his freshman year at Waynflete. He had records of Kevin Newnham's situation and was willing to acknowledge that the college was at fault and realised that it would be an additional failure on its part unless it was settled fairly, squarely and within a relatively short time.

He was surprised that even with all the bullying, the four AC's especially the Emrys student had been able to continue with their studies and do well on term exams. He was shocked to learn of the assault on Miss Weber duly reported by the college staff but only the police and hospital reports were on file. He read some of the preliminary reports from the Porters backed up by maintenance and security but nothing had been done, so the bottleneck in the system which prevented the charges being presented at committee level, existed even then.

It was a failure right down the line with people making reports which had just languished in no-man's land. He was worried that this was maybe only the tip of the iceberg.

He had his department checking files and interviewing college staff who had dealt with that particular residence. The more the committee delved into the reports, the more the picture was revealed.

-0-0-

Arthur was notified that he would be called before the committee within the next five days. His first thought was to phone Merlin to let him know that things were finally happening. Then the realisation that he and Merlin were no longer even on speaking terms, hit him. He hoped that he would be able to convince the committee that his first run in four years ago was the basis for the current situation which had involved Merlin and why.

He worried that he would be unable to speak as Merlin's advocate as he and Merlin were no longer friends and he would probably not agree. Could he even talk about Merlin's problems without becoming too involved? Regardless of how he felt he would not let Merlin's life be minimised. He would stand solid as a witness to what had happened to his friend.

He swallowed the last of his whiskey, knowing that Merlin would complain that he was drinking too much but it helped the raw pain he was experiencing.

How had it ever happened that their relationship had been fractured? If someone had told him this at the beginning of Trinity he would have laughed saying that they were having him on. Even though he knew in his heart that the love he had for Merlin had never faltered, deep down he prayed that one day in the future they would be able to let bygones be bygones and if nothing else, be at least civil to each other.

Deep down he felt that if he could only get Merlin somewhere by himself, where he could calmly and without any pressure present to him his side of the story, explaining to him, why Hugo had come to the condo, this stupid problem could be solved. He knew he was not at fault and that Merlin would understand that when he spoke to him but if he couldn't even make contact with him; how was he going to explain what had happened? The longer this rift continued the deeper it got and the more difficult to repair.

His hope that Laurence might have been able to reach Merlin had failed. Laurence gave him the impression that Merlin acknowledged that Arthur had tried to reach him but explained to Laurence that at the moment he had no interest in furthering contact.

Laurence knew that Arthur was heartbroken but had his hands tied. Merlin was an adult, he was hurt and it wasn't his place to try to convince him how Arthur felt. That was for Arthur to do and whether that would happen in the next month or in the next five years he couldn't hazard a guess.

Merlin was still going on with his life in college. He attended tutorials, went out with Toby and ate his meals with his three friends. He was determined to stay strong, however he knew that should he get a glance of Arthur, all the memories would race back as well as the pain he had experienced since that day in the condo when Arthur had mistaken him for Hugo. He could remember the friendliness and teasing in his voice and it hurt.

Laurence knew that Arthur had been notified that he would be called before the committee as a witness to many of the episodes which involved Merlin and he prayed that fate might play a trick and have them called on the same day at the same time. However, he thought that unlikely.

-0-0-

Committees are notoriously slow but finally, reports were received back from all members and a select group of the Discipline Council would meet to go through everything before calling any witnesses.

The suspense over the council's findings affected some people more than others, the Porters, Security and Maintenance were hoping to see themselves vindicated now that their original reports had surfaced.

The AC's students tried to ignore what was going on. They were enjoying being able to live their lives normally, such as studying in the library without worrying about Baxter and his followers. One evening, Toby and Merlin had wedged their doors open so they could talk while reviewing. Such a simple thing but not something they would have considered doing midterm ten days ago.

Merlin was enjoying the freedom. He knew that he had held back nothing and the whole mess was now in the hands of the college. His happiness was tempered by his inability to discuss everything with Arthur.

He hadn't told his Mum about anything but had had a long talk on his phone with Gaius even sharing with him the fact that he and Arthur were no longer together. To Gaius's questions, Merlin just explained that Arthur was now with an ex from London.

Gaius acting fatherly but not being pushy had said, "And, how are you managing?"

"All right! It's hard as I'm used to sharing everything which happens with him and now there's an empty space."

"Have you talked things out?"

"Gaius, there is nothing to talk out. I let myself in and was in the kitchen and he thought I was Hugo. I hate that name! He called out to him. I panicked and left. I met a young man coming out of the lift with a parcel and watched him go to the condo and Arthur let him in joking with him. Saying that he was late and he was on a tight schedule as I was due soon!"

Gaius waited giving Merlin time before asking, "Then what did you do...?"

"I hid on the stairs until I felt I could walk back to college. Gaius, it was the most awful feeling."

"What did Arthur have to say?"

"I haven't spoken to him. I can't, it would hurt too much. Nothing he can say will make me feel the same way again. I blocked his number and texts."

"Give him a chance to explain...you love him..."

"...loved him! He made his choice freely. The stupid thing is that I had no inkling that anything was wrong, it just happened out of the blue."

"Merlin, listen to me, there might be a simple explanation for what happened. Maybe, this Hugo chap is not even in Oxford anymore. Listen to me, the two of you have history. You just told me you used to love him, give him a chance. At least hear him out, listen to what he has to say and then decide. Don't live to regret cutting him out of your life." Gaius paused and said, "Do you want to talk to your Mum?"

Merlin shook his head and realising that Gaius couldn't see him, said, "I'll speak to her tomorrow night. Thanks Gaius… by the way, don't tell her as she will be worried."

Lying on his bed in a darkened room, Merlin felt better. Gaius had not once said that he was stupid letting Arthur go and not once had he suggested grovelling. Nevertheless, if it wasn't for the fact that he was one of the two main characters in this fiasco, he would have advised any of his own friends in the same situation to have taken the time to at least listen to the other person's take on the event in question.

-0-0-

Toby had told his mother that Merlin and Arthur were 'on the outs'.

She'd listened half heartedly figuring that the stress they were finding themselves in with the Baxter situation was not helping. She liked Arthur and felt that Merlin and he had been on solid ground.

She tuned in again to hear what her son was saying, "Do you remember how it was after Luca died and I'd forget and save things to tell him at supper before remembering that he wouldn't be there? That's how I think Merlin feels." He shook his head, "Not that Arthur is dead...but that weird feeling when for a second your mind becomes selective purposely ignoring what is fact, instead preferring what you feel is safe and normal such as, sharing things with each other."

"What did your father say?"

"He is so busy at this time of year, that I hardly think that the broken relationship of one of my friends is going to rate highly. Anyway, I'd better be getting back, thanks for supper." He gave her a hug and flashed her a smile so like Luca's as he left the room.

Mrs Quilley for a second wondered how her son had coped. They were all united in Luca's death but also separated in grief. As Toby had not stated that it was a secret, she decided to talk to her husband about Merlin and Arthur.

Angus had experience with young people going back to his first days in education. He had shared things with her then and she decided to see if his subsequent years of experience might contain words of wisdom when dealing with what she was sure were two broken souls.

Arthur had only been at their place at the beginning of the week, going over things regarding the disciplinary sub-committees. She had not been privy to their discussions but afterwards he had joined Angus and her for a sandwich lunch, looking back she realised that he was quite serious and when she had asked how Merlin was, he had replied with a monosyllabic 'Well…' which had not seemed out of place at the time as he was returning to college for his afternoon tutorials.

Later after having spoken to Toby, she mentioned to her husband that all did not seem well between Merlin and Arthur.

"He seemed perfectly normal to me. Are you maybe not reading things into his pre-occupation with the committees?"

"No, Toby mentioned it to me today. I really think that there is trouble in paradise," she said with a smile. "Couldn't you get to the bottom of it and offer a helpful ear or whatever it is you do, Husband Dearest…?"

"I'm really busy. Anyway, wouldn't it seem strange if out of the blue I asked Arthur, how his love life was? A less intrusive way would be for you to invite Merlin to supper and I will invite Arthur over for a drink the same evening? It could be considered a coincidence that it is the same day. Make it a Thursday as then Toby will be here. After the meal, Toby can entertain Merlin. Once Arthur arrives and has a drink, then you can send Merlin in with a message and I will skedaddle out, locking the door behind me," he'd added with a smile. "Once they are face to face, maybe someone will start talking and the three of us can slip off and leave them to it."

Mrs Quilley thought it was a brilliant idea but her husband warned her not to get her hopes up as the whole thing might come to nothing especially if once confined under lock and key to the library, Merlin might decide to take one of the duelling pistols off the mantlepiece and shoot Arthur."

"Dear, you're not being serious! Merlin would never think of shooting Arthur…"

"Or vice versa?" Angus continued with a grin.

So the scene was set, whether the main characters would attend and what the ensuing results might be were as yet, unknown.

-0-0-

Monday afternoon, Toby mentioned that his mother had said that if Merlin was free, would he like to join them for supper on Thursday.

For a second, Merlin's heart expanded at the word Thursday but then he remembered that he no longer had a standing invitation for supper at the condo on Thursdays. For a brief second he wondered if Arthur would be eating alone or entertaining his new 'friend'. 'I don't care!' he told himself but his heart prompted him to realise that he ready did.

"I'd love to come, is there anything I could bring?"

"No just you!" Toby said grinning.

-0-0-

Tuesday afternoon, Merlin had a session with Dr. Caruthers and Claudio. Dr Caruthers seemed very pleasant and Merlin felt quite relaxed with Claudio and happy that he was there. It was just a run through of all the reports of happenings in the residence which had finally reached the committee. Dr, Caruthers seemed satisfied with what he heard and apologised to Merlin for the length of time it had taken for them to be brought to his attention.

"We hope to be able to have this settled once the Council has met and then hopefully things will settle down for you and your friends."

Merlin did not ask what might happen to Baxter as he really didn't care as long as he was out of his hair. He thought, 'Well, Arthur will be happy as he will be able to stop worrying about me' and then he realised that Arthur probably no longer worried about him anyway.

-0-0-

Claudio had been told as a courtesy to notify Arthur that Dr. Caruthers had met with Merlin and all the reports seemed to be in order. Arthur thanked him for the call.

Arthur could not shake Merlin from his mind, where on innumerable occasions during the day he seemed to take up residence. The worst time was at night, when he lay alone and his mind played tricks on him that Merlin was there in bed. He's wake up in a panic believing that he was waiting outside the door in the corridor for Arthur to get up and let him as he had forgotten his key.

The key was a lifeline for him as Merlin had never retuned it. He might have thrown it in the bin but Arthur liked to think that Merlin had it safely in his possession. Then he'd tell himself that it was stupid as if he wouldn't accept his calls or texts, why would he want to safeguard a stupid key?

Once about two weeks after Hugo's visit, Laurence and he had been walking down the street on their way to a restaurant and he had stopped dead, causing a minor pedestrian traffic jam, as he had seen Merlin and Toby, laughing and grinning as they came out of Costa's with drinks in their hands. It was as if his vision shifted from panoramic to keyhole view as all he had eyes for was Merlin, before he knew it he had stepped off the kerb and only Laurence's hand on his arm had stopped him from walking into a passing tour bus.

Laurence said, "Not here, not now, he won't listen! You need to meet face to face to be able to get his full attention and convince him of your innocence."

Pulling away angrily Arthur said, "Well, without being able to speak to him, how do you expect me to be able to arrange that!" He looked across the road and said, "Now he's gone and so has my appetite. You stay out and eat if you want, I'm going home."

"We'll go back together and get a takeaway…" Laurence knew that Arthur would either scoff down his meal and go to his room or take the uneaten meal into his room with him. So much for socialising with his roommate!

Gaius had phoned Laurence within a couple of days of hearing from Merlin to see if he could shed any light on the matter. Laurence assured him that Arthur was not the guilty party and that he had in fact been trying to do something nice for Merlin which had gone horribly wrong. He suggested that Merlin's lack of confidence had him now doubting that Arthur had ever really loved him.

"Gaius, he even refusing my offer to get them together so that they could talk. I think we will just have to stand back and let them settle it however they wish. I know that Arthur would at a drop of the hat contact Merlin to explain what happened but at the moment it is Merlin who is in control as he is refusing to have anything to do with him." He told Gaius about Arthur's almost walking in front of a bus in his haste to reach Merlin whom he had seen walking in town.

"Laurence, promise me to make yourself available if he needs you, sooner or later if Arthur is determined to get this straightened out he will but until then Merlin is the one feeling abandoned. I don't even know if he has told Gawaine which he would have if he had been here instead of Oxford. I told his mother just that Arthur and Merlin were going through rough times and bless her heart, she said that she'd pray to Saint Joseph Patron Saint of a Happy Home."

"Just what my mother would have said and you know, Gaius, it's not such a bad idea. No one is at fault in this mess, it is just one big misunderstanding that only talking and listening can sort out; however they need to be on speaking terms."

Laurence tidied up the kitchen putting the leftovers in the fridge. He wandered along to his room and hoped that Arthur would get some sleep.

-0-0-

_Merlin is dreaming, an unknown young man with an Oxford scarf says to him, "Don't have second thoughts now, of course, you should play hard to get as if you give in, he'll walk over you again… Mark my words, if he really loves you, he would be here breaking down the door to see you." _

_Merlin feels slightly guilty as he is the one who has severed any communication. _

_They're now in Wales and it is snowy, the cottage is freezing and someone throws him a duvet, he glances up and sees Arthur who smiles at him and he grins back moving the duvet slightly so that Arthur can slip in beside him…_

He was woken by the chapel bells, he knew it was early but before he rolled over for another hour of sleep, he decided that should Arthur ever try to contact him, he would hear him out…


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 : TO BREAK A STALEMATE **

Thursday came along and after their last tutorial, Merlin headed for supper with Toby. Mrs Quilley mentioned that Dr Angus was busy at the moment but would possibly join them for dessert.

Toby said, "I don't think being a professor is so great, during the school year, you have to spend an awful lot of extra hours with other professors and your students."

"But think of the fabulous holidays," Merlin suggested, "hours to walk on the beach, read to your heart's content and even travel." That last part brought Merlin back to reality of no longer being with Arthur and their plans for next Christmas to go to Switzerland was certainly no longer in the cards.

Mrs Quilley added, "However, the higher up on the college echelon you are, the less holidays you get. Now, come on eat up or everything will be cold."

They heard the doorbell and Mrs Quilley said, "Don't bother to get it, Toby, as it will be your father's visitor.

-0-0-

Supper over, Toby was helping clear the table, when Mrs Quilley asked Merlin to take a tray with tea for two to the library. He tapped on the door and walking in on Angus talking to Arthur.

He was shocked and realised that he was standing there with the tray in his hands and his mouth open.

Before he could turn to escape, Dr. Angus said, "Put the tray over there. I believe that the two of you need to have a chat." He walked across the room, closing the door after him.

Merlin turned to follow him but he heard Arthur say, "Merlin, please we need to have a talk…to get this straightened out."

"There is nothing to straighten out...you chose Hugo over me and I accept that...!" Merlin said his voice louder than he had meant it to be and unfortunately with a slight quiver in it .

Arthur said, "Merlin, look at me." Merlin refused to face him until he said, "Merlin, please."

Merlin took a deep breath and finally turned to look at Arthur but his eyes reached no higher than his knees.

"You can do better than that. I'm up here." Merlin let his eyes raise to mid chest but no further so Arthur figuring that was marginally better continued, "May I speak first?"

"No!" Merlin said surprising, Arthur with the adamant tone of his voice. "I think as the wronged person you should listen to what I have to say. I heard you telling someone that he was late as I was going to be there soon but it wasn't him, it was me in the kitchen with the food. Do you know how that made me feel? I even recognised the name as one of your former flings."

Arthur had the decency to cringe, "It wasn't like that. He was there to deliver something..."

"I figured that out as I helped a fellow manoeuvre something out of the lift and watched him got to our condo, I mean your condo. You called him Hugo and seemed to be expecting him and happy to see him. You invited him in. I felt…"

"Why didn't you let me know that you were there? I would have explained everything to you."

"Arthur, I might not be rich or handsome but I have my pride, I didn't need to be compared to him as you were so obviously thrilled to see him."

"Where did you go?"

"I sat on the stairs until I..."

"Go on, until..."

Merlin finally met Arthur's eyes and said matter of factly, "...until I had what it took to leave your place and walk back to the residence."

Arthur looked at him and said, "Merlin, I didn't realise you had been there until I saw the takeaway in the kitchen."

"Did the two of you eat it?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

"No, there wasn't time."

"Oh, it was like that then…!"

Arthur realised what he had said could be interpreted in many ways and had multiple implications, he blushed as he explained, "There was no time because he had to get back to London. He didn't even stay for a drink. Anyway, I was expecting you to be there and we'd eat together."

"Lovely, you have sex with you ex and then intend to have supper with your latest fling."

Arthur shook his head, he didn't really understand how his well organised plan had backfired. It was supposed to have made Merlin happy but it had backfired and now he was desperately trying to save their relationship. They lapsed into silence.

Merlin kept sneaking glances at Arthur, the man he loved.

Arthur got up and poured himself another whiskey, "I'm sure Angus wouldn't begrudge me another one. Would you like something?"

"No, we have only just finished supper."

Arthur nodded and returned to sit down, he took a sip of his whiskey and finally said, "We were set up today, weren't we, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded but added nothing more, so Arthur kept talking, "Why did you run away and hide? You refused my calls and texts, I didn't understand. I couldn't figure out why you had just disappeared. I wracked my brain as to what must have happened, then I decided you had been there when I thought it was Hugo coming and for the life of me, I couldn't remember what I had said. I knew I had not said anything wrong as I already have the person I want to spend my time with."

Merlin finally said, "I was hurt, I didn't understand what awful thing I had done to have you bring back an ex-lover. It shook me, I no longer had any idea where I stood. I was lost all I could think was that if I barricaded that part of my life and concentrated on my studies I might make it through to the end of the term.

"Arthur, I'm not experienced like you. It hurt when someone I had learned to trust seemed to have cast me aside like an old shoe. I have friends, I have my studies so as a precaution, I built a wall around myself and tried to forget everything which I had enjoyed since I'd been with you...and I survived...Arthur, I survived!"

Arthur was studying his fingers and Merlin knew that his mind was going over what he'd said. He had a sudden desire to be wrapped in his arms and to feel loved and wanted but he was not ready. They had much talking to do before that would happen.

Merlin stood up, glancing at his watch he said, "Toby and I should be making our way back to college. It isn't done to arrive late!"

Arthur stood up and took a step towards him but Merlin moved away saying, "I think I need to talk more and try to understand what happened before I make any move to continue as more than just friends." He could feel that Arthur wasn't happy about that.

"Can I see you tomorrow, I can meet you as usual after your last tutorial?"

Merlin's heart was yelling, 'Yes!' however, his head was in charge and he managed to shake his head as he said calmly, "I am willing to come for supper on Sunday if you invite me. We can try to sort things out but I am not promising anything."

"May I at least phone or text you?"

"You may but whether I will answer or not is debatable."

The look on Arthur's face was heartbreaking but Merlin steeled himself and said, "Thank you for explaining what happened, see you mid afternoon on Sunday." He turned and walked to the door, his eyes filled with tears.

Arthur heard Toby and Merlin leaving and then Angus tapped on the door. "Is everything all right?"

Shaking his head, Arthur said, "Hardly! At least he is speaking to me but he is still hurt. You know Angus, absolutely nothing happened between me and Hugo, that was over years ago…"

Arthur then explained to Angus exactly what had happened, all the ins and outs of what he had planned and how the whole thing had derailed. "I can't blame Merlin, he has a key, he's free to come and go as he wants. Normally, he would have dropped the food off in the kitchen and then come to find me. But I called out thinking it was Hugo and he must have heard me and run off. I didn't go into the kitchen and find the food until after Hugo had left. It would have been better if Merlin had stayed and challenged me as I could then have explained and we could have waited for Hugo together.

"If my stupid idea results in Merlin's and my breaking up, I can only blame myself. You know, Angus, surprises aren't always what they are made out to be."

Angus never asked what Arthur's surprise had been, that was between Merlin and him. He said, "Arthur, I feel sure that once everything is explained to everyone's understanding. Merlin will still be your friend. He's smart and likeable and hasn't a bad bone in his body. He still feels hurt. At the moment he is pulled in two ways, forgiving you for what he felt had happened and jut being with you as before. Give him time…but once he feels secure again in your friendship and accepts what happens, you and he'll be back to your normal selves."

Arthur thanked Angus for allowing him to meet Merlin in his home.

As he said goodbye to him at the front door, Angus said, "As Toby would say, 'Merlin's one in a million!' Keep your hopes up, Arthur, as my wife would say, 'Time heals all wounds!' I'm always here if you need to talk to me." He closed the door and thought, to himself, 'That was a silly thing to say, as time does't heal the wounds, time only makes the pain less as we go about our regular lives." He knew that the pain of losing his son Luca would never go away.

-0-0-

When Arthur got home, Laurence was watching TV, he tried to be sociable and join him but his mind couldn't concentrate on anything. Finally Laurence said, "I think you'd be better off in bed."

Arthur nodded, "Probably! See you tomorrow…" and walked down the hall to what he knew as Merlin and his room. He finally got to bed, he couldn't sleep and beside him on Merlin's pillow he placed his dragon and a cell phone as maybe, Merlin would have a change of heart.

Toby and Merlin made their way back to residence, Merlin was very quiet but Toby's mother had told him not to bother him and in time, when he was ready he would tell him what he intended to share with him. "Just be his friend, if he wants to talk listen but don't push to find out things."

As Merlin lay in bed that night, an important thought crossed his mind; Arthur had never said that he loved him. Maybe, it hadn't been the time or the place but it would have been most welcomed. He still loved Arthur and basically he could forgive him anything. He smiled as he said to the moonlit room, "Within reason!"

Arthur had been adamant that nothing had happened between Hugo and him and Merlin decided to keep that in mind the next time they met up. He smiled sadly, maybe he had been a little bit too much on the defensive, he should have given Arthur more of a chance to explain things. He smiled to himself, his heart was right, he loved Arthur and slowly his mind had come to accept that he would forgive him and if someone had opened his door and Arthur had walked in, he would have jumped up and thrown his arms around him…

…his door would open and it wouldn't be Arthur!

-0-0-

All parties woke refreshed, Toby, Merlin and the girls attended their tutorials and cut their lunch hour to make up time as they finished early on Friday. There was a performance by the Drama Club at five o'clock that evening and they had tickets. Merlin once he remembered that Arthur wouldn't be picking him up, made an effort to enjoy himself. The production would be over by eight and everyone was invited to stay around for a short lecture by the director, followed by snacks and drinks.

Arthur had woken up after a none too relaxing night, his mind had kept going over all the things Merlin had said when accusing him of being unfaithful. He had a clear conscience and all he needed was to get Merlin to acknowledge that the whole thing had been a colossal mix-up.

Laurence was having breakfast and pushed a coffee carafe towards him saying, "Feeling any better today?"

"Not really… I have a favour to ask, could you be elsewhere on late Sunday afternoon until the evening?"

"Oh, so it's like that?"

"Sadly not but I would like the place to myself as Merlin had agreed to come for an early supper. I'll get enough so that there will be plenty for you when you come in. Take yourself off for a drink with friends or do some research in the library. It will be easier for Merlin and me to communicate if we know that we are completely alone. I'll do the same for you one day."

"Easily said, as you know that Sara and I have broken up. Gosh I was stupid, she just didn't fit in with my lifestyle, she was so critical and I got sick and tired of making excuses to her about my friends, my beliefs and things I held dear. I certainly would never have taken her home and I knew that Gawaine had not been impressed by her when he had visited."

"Nevertheless…good enough in bed?" Arthur said with a grin.

Laurence nodded before getting serious, "You know she didn't like Merlin, once referred to him as that young gold digger." He noticed Arthur's face falling. "I realised then and there that I had been drawn to her by her looks alone and between you and me, I am happier since we broke up.

"I think the final straw was the day when we were sitting here having lunch and she insinuated that Merlin was an attention grabber and had probably made up all about the attacks in his residence and elsewhere and had himself done all the damage to his room. Just so that you would feel sorry for him and stay with him.

"Suddenly, I saw red, she was criticising someone whom my family had known for years, my brother's best friend as well as someone who was loved by you. I told her she had better leave and she just sat there. I remember standing up and getting her bag and coat and handing it to her explaining that if she intended to insult both Merlin and you then she and I were finished. She stomped out; I am sure purposely knocking the lamp off the hall table."

"So that was how it as broken!"

Laurence nodded grinning, "Being a gentleman, I even offered to drive her back to her flat but she refused telling me where I could shove my key!"

Arthur laughed and he realised that it was the first time he had really laughed since the mess with the takeaway meal found on the kitchen counter.

"So, I will toddle off with my friends and raise a glass privately that is, to you two getting back on solid footing." Laurence then added with a smile, "He's worth it, Arthur, so do your best! Anyway, I'm off as I have a tutorial at ten."

Arthur, looked at the clock, he had some time before he had to leave and then he decided to get ready immediately because the day would go quicker at college than sitting around here waiting for the clock.

On his way out, he glanced at the painting at the end of the hallway and smiled. Merlin would understand!

-0-0-

Merlin and the others enjoyed the play and then went out to celebrate Tina's birthday. Merlin enjoyed himself for a little while forgetting his troubles. He suddenly froze and grabbed Toby's arm, "Only look at me nowhere else, Baxter is sitting in the corner and watching us."

"Maybe he will leave, if not we can get up and leave…but not in a hurry as then he'd know we'd seen him. Pretend you're tired and yawn and stretch your hands over your head. Did he seem to be close enough to..."

A voice suddenly said, "Well, well, look who we have here? My favourite AC students, Good Evening, Toby, Tina, Beth and Merlin!" He smirked as he said Merlin's name.

The girls were shocked that he had recognised them and knew their names. Merlin ignored him and said, "I think it's time we went home."

They walked to the cash and Merlin handed the cashier his card and said, "Please, call us a cab as the man following us is upsetting my friends."

The cashier looked up and Merlin smiled, he knew her from church. "I'm serious, Diane," he said, "we have to get back to Magdalen."

"Give me your card and I'll take it the Bar to run it through there and get you a cab."

Baxter was standing next to the exit waiting for them. When an employee, a big strong chap from the bar walked up to him to ask if he had settled his food bill. Baxter got out his wallet and the chap asked him to follow him to the bar.

Diane came back and said, "You're all on our security camera, the cab is coming right now. Mick will keep him until you are well on your way." She smiled, "See you, Sunday!"

"Thanks, Diane. You're a lifesaver."

Toby made sure everyone was in the cab, he glanced back and Baxter was having words with the bar staff. "Let's get going," he said as he got into the front passenger's seat and said, "Magdalen, please."

Merlin realised that Toby was due home so he insisted that they swing by his house first. "We'll be all right once we are in the Porters' Lodge. I'll phone you once we are all settled."

Toby entered his house and his father said, "What's up? You look as if you had a rotten time."

"Baxter was at restaurant and spoke to us, Tina and Beth were upset, so we took a taxi, they dropped me first and are continuing on their way to college."

His father reached for his phone and dialled and Toby heard him say, "Dunn, it's Dr Quilley, Toby's father. There is a taxi coming to the college could someone make sure that everyone gets in safely." He paused then said, "Miss Weber, Miss Chong and Mr Emrys." Another pause then he added, "Right! Thank you."

He turned to see his worried son and said, "Everything will be fine, Toby, just a precaution to notify the Porters. You did the right thing."

-0-0-

The taxi puled up and Conroy was waiting for it. The girls got out and Merlin paid the driver and walked with Conroy into the Lodge.

"Dr Quilley notified us that you were on your way, Mr Emrys!" He said.

"Thank you, Conroy, we were all a little uncomfortable…" he paused to add with a shrug of his shoulders, " and so, we ran away."

" 'Sometimes discretion is the better part of valour', as one of my townspeople used to say."

Merlin laughed, "Good old Will! You're from Stratford?"

"Bred, born and raised, now living closer to Oxford, the winter driving and summer traffic finally got to me."

He entered the office and noted in his book that the three of them were back and the time. Tina and Beth had waited with Dunn who then said, "All accounted for… Conroy, see the Ladies and Mr. Emrys to their rooms."

"We can manage from here," Merlin said.

The four of them trooped up the stairs and Tina and Beth were shown to their rooms and then Merlin. He opened the door and glanced around then said, "Everything shipshape in here. Thank you, Conroy!"

"Part of the service, Mr Emrys," he replied with a smile and made his way back downstairs, thinking if all the students were as pleasant as the AC's, life would be so easy.

When he returned, Dunn was on the phone and mouthed Dr. Quilley. "I just thought I'd bring you up to date, Sir. I'll make a note of that, thank you." He grinned at Conroy and said, " Another satisfied client…"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 : WORRY ALLEVIATED : FEAR INTENSIFIED**

Arthur was up and dressed and had finished breakfast by the time Laurence wandered into the kitchen, shielding his eyes from the overhead lights. "Well, someone's probably glad that the sun isn't out…" Arthur commented.

"I think it was more the smoke and the fans they had. New place on Villier Street, food was good but there was a lot of smoking and I was obviously sitting in a draft. Felt good at the moment but woke up with sore eyes."

"You were probably allergic to something...the drink maybe?"

"No, we had wine with our meal and just dropped by for a couple of beers. Anyway, why are you dressed?"

"I'm going to church..."

"Without Merlin! Have we a possible convert on our hands?"

"I have to see that he is all right. I'll slip in the back and be as quiet as the proverbial mouse. He won't even know I'm there."

'You're way too early, we won't have to leave until ten thirty."

"There's no 'we' in this, I don't want him to see me and think I'm stalking him."

"Which you are!" Laurence insisted.

"Not really...well, maybe in a protective way. He won't be surprised to see you, however he will be concerned if I'm there. I'm going to stay well at the back and blend in with everyone else."

"Fine but blending in has never been your strong suit. Your whole demeanour demands attention."

"Well, maybe I should just stay outside..."

"Don't do that, as you said, "Sit in the back and keep you head down as if you are praying, which on second thought might be a good idea as I think you might need the forces of good on your side this afternoon."

"Once, I show him how the misunderstanding happened, he'll be fine."

Laurence hoped so, years ago that would have satisfied the old Merlin; nevertheless these last few months at Oxford had left him more suspicious of peoples' actions and less willing to accept things at face value. He knew that the two of them loved each other and that Arthur's actions had been above board but Merlin had been hurt and feeling lost. He decided if it was possible after Mass, he'd have a few words with him.

When he finally walked into the church he looked for Arthur and picked him out kneeling at the back praying or he hoped he was as a little heavenly intervention wouldn't go amiss.

After Mass, Laurence nodded at Merlin saying, "Be kind and listen to him! He's currently a nervous wreck. Remember, that he was only trying to do something nice..."

Merlin frowned and looked expectantly at him but Laurence smiled and refused to say anymore.

-0-0-

It was the strangest thing to stand outside Arthur's door and wait for him to answer it. He'd buzzed him from downstairs so he'd unlock the main door and he'd taken his time by walking up the stairs, remembering sitting there in tears a fortnight or so ago.

The door was open but he tapped on it and waited. He heard Arthur coming down the hall saying, "It's open, come on in!"

Merlin pushed it a little more and did as Arthur asked. He had a moment of panic that Hugo might be standing beside Arthur but he wasn't.

Normally, he would have used his key and gone barging in, yelling for Arthur. Now, it was different, his key remained in his pocket and even though he knew the place inside out, he felt slightly uncomfortable.

Arthur didn't help by saying, "Make yourself at home…" as you might to a visitor.

Then Merlin remembering Laurence's words tried to relax. If Arthur was going to be nervous, he should try to be relaxed as two uptight people would make the situation even more difficult. "Maybe, we should clear the air before supper," Merlin said as he sat at the table in the window alcove. He surprised himself by being so matter of fact about it

Arthur went to walk towards the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Coffee or tea?"

"Nothing thanks."

Arthur pulled out the chair opposite him and took a deep breath, "Do you remember the name Leon?" Merlin nodded. "Well, his fiancée Peggy is the artist Margaret Caldwell. She'd mentioned Liverpool and I remembered your photos of Crosby Beach. She'd smiled and said that she'd always wanted to paint the Gormley figures."

Merlin listened intently remembering visiting the beach with Gawaine and the photos he'd taken and meeting the sculptor.

Arthur continued, "I spoke to her and...well." He stood up and said, "Follow me, it will be easier than trying to explain."

Merlin followed him into the guest room and on the sofa was a sheet covered object. Arthur said, "It's yours! Go ahead, look at it!"

Arthur often gave him little presents but never anything this sized. He stepped toward it and stopped, then deciding to trust Arthur he eased the sheet off one corner and saw a frame and then a painting. He pulled his hand back as if bitten, he turned to Arthur saying, "l've been a fool, I helped someone get this out of the lift."

Arthur nodded and said quietly, "...Hugo, who brought it from London to Oxford for me. Now look at it."

Merlin took the sheet away and was dumbfounded in front of him was home. The view from the Mersey of Crosby Beach with a suggestion of the Liverpool background on the right and almost walking out to him across the sands were the Gormley sculptures.

He knelt down to get the full affect and felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder. He automatically reached up and squeezed it. "Arthur, it's beautiful."

Arthur and he picked it up and walked it down the hall. Merlin realised that the painting of the manor house was no longer at the end of the hall and Arthur said, "Give me a hand!" and together they hung the painting.

Merlin stood back and took a look, then stepped forward for a closer look. He turned and looked at Arthur, "How did you arrange it?"

"I remembered your photos. Peggy and Leon went up to Liverpool for a weekend and she made some sketches and I chose one from the water and here you have it, 'Another Place'. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Merlin said and they stood and looked at it from down the hall. It was framed by the walls and looked as if it had always been there. "Did Laurence know about it? He never said."

"He was sworn to secrecy, I wanted it once it was dry enough to travel and after six months Peggy gave her go ahead and I talked Hugo who was on his way to Wolverhampton into swinging by here. He even mentioned that some kind chap had helped him get it out of the lift." He smiled, "That was you, wasn't it?"

Merlin nodded feeling so stupid, there had been a perfectly valid explanation and he hadn't waited around to find out.

"It was my fault, I should have told you that someone was bringing it. I would have saved you all the anguish but I so wanted it to be a surprise." He paused before adding, "Merlin, I would never see someone behind your back."

"I'm sorry, Arthur, that I made such a sad mess of your surprise. Can I go and look at it again?" They walked forward again and stood side by side looking, Merlin slipped his hand into Arthur's saying, "It brings home flooding back to me, not sadly but happily. I can feel the breeze in my face and smell the salt water and see Gawaine in the distance talking to a man and then realising as he came closer that it was the sculptor out with his dog.

"Look at how beautifully she has done the waves, such colours and the figures really look encrusted in barnacles as they are. You know that there are one hundred of them."

Arthur nodded, "A veritable army…"

"Defenders of our land," Merlin added thoughtfully.

Arthur smiled as Merlin if he kept looking would see in the distance two figures with a suggestion of St Edwards' scarves as Peggy had also included the two Liverpool friends in the landscape as well as in the far distance a man with a dog. He wondered how long before Merlin would notice them and his reaction when he did.

-0-0-

They sat opposite each other at the table. If Merlin had later been asked what the meal was, he possibly wouldn't have remembered. He had twice gone to take another look at the painting. He returned grinning and sat down again.

"Is it still there?" Arthur asked laughing, "Maybe we should have eaten in the hallway!"

Merlin laughed and then said seriously, "Arthur, I will never understand how you came up with the idea, wait until Gawaine hears about it."

"Do you want to take it back to your college room?"

"You're kidding, I'd never want to leave it in case something awful happened to it. It's much safer here with you, can it stay here?"

Arthur nodded, "Of course and before you go take some photos on your phone and you can send them to your mother and Gaius."

They'd finished supper. Arthur had been unable to convince Merlin to have anything but sparkling water to drink so he had settled for a beer. Merlin took the photos as Arthur had suggested and then sat checking them every few moments.

They had still not spoken about what had happened between the two of them. Merlin remembered it as an awful time, he'd spent most of it trying to come to the realisation that his relationship with Arthur was over, as the man he loved had been cheating on him with a former boyfriend, It had hurt him to the quick and he knew that he had been desperately trying to keep going.

Finally, he said, "Arthur, why didn't you tell me the truth from the very beginning?"

"I told you that there was nothing going on but you refused to listen to me. You were adamant that I had Hugo here for another purpose. You got yourself into such a state that you cut off all communication. You ran with what you had seen and what you believed you had heard."

"But it made sense, I heard you twice once when I was in the kitchen and then when I was near the lift. Each time, it was as if you could hardly wait to get your hands on him."

"Or the painting...I'd kept the secret for nearly eight months and I was dying to take delivery of it. I had even had it insured in case it was damaged and I was so looking forward to seeing the look on your face when you saw it. Hugo left almost immediately and I went into the kitchen and stared at the takeaway and realised that you must have been here. I figured we were out of something and you'd gone out to get it. I waited then I got worried and tried to phone you but you never picked up."

Merlin smiled sadly, "I was probably still sitting on the stairs, getting up the courage to walk home. It hurt so much that I never wanted to see you again..."

"Even though you loved me?"

"That was the hardest part, deep down I still loved you. You kept phoning and each call reopened the wound. But I was brave...or was it in retrospect foolhardy as I blocked you."

Arthur reached across the table and gently allowed his fingers to entwine with Merlin's, not in a possessive way but as friends who might reach out to help each other over a rough patch of path.

"I'm sorry I put you through all that. I thought that you might drop by and we'd get it all sorted out. Thank God, for Angus!"

Merlin smiled, "I think Toby was so sick and tired of my moping around that he must have mentioned it to his parents. That was the best outcome as we were forced to confront each other. Even though for a second I wanted to tear your eyes out and do other unspeakable things to you."

Arthur smiled and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Then I looked at you and realised you were also hurting and all my animosity disappeared and I felt safe just being in the same room as you. By the way, did you enjoy the homily at Mass this morning?"

Arthur knew that his jaw had dropped. "You knew that I was there?"

"As I walked in, I felt you that you were close by, then afterwards Laurence came over and I knew for sure. Were you checking up on me?"

Arthur nodded, "Not, in a weird way, I was dying to see you. Did you see me?"

"No, I didn't need to as I knew that within three hours we'd be together. I prayed that whatever had happened between us could be set right as these past three weeks have been the most harrowing. I almost didn't know which end was up!"

Looking him in the eyes, Arthur raised his hands and gently kissed his fingers. "Let's make a promise that even if our next surprise is going to be something spectacular, that we will seriously think it out before jeopardising our love for each other."

Merlin glanced at his watch and was shocked as it had already gone nine. He looked at Arthur and said, "We still have time!"

Arthur shook his head, grinned then said, "We have the rest of our lives. Come on, I'll walk you back to college."

"Give me a minute, I have to take another look at my painting." He walked down the hallway and suddenly called, "Arthur...look here, it's us...Gawaine and I, near the sea wall, I know it is, see we have on our school scarves!"

For Arthur, those few sentences made every difficulty in commissioning the painting and getting it to Oxford, and the ensuing misunderstandings worth every single effort. Merlin turned and hugged him saying, "Thank you! Oh thank you, Arthur!"

They walked slowly back to Magdalen hand in hand, just enjoying the closeness of each other's company. As they nearer the college, Arthur managed to steer Merlin into a small passageway and after asking permission, kissed him.

It did not go unnoticed...

Merlin finally said, "Arthur, we could get a hotel room…" Arthur just put his finger on his lips and laughed saying, "All in good time!"

Arthur didn't go right into the college but stood where he could see the Porters' Lodge, Merlin turned and waved before he closed the door after himself.

Once inside, he saw Toby and grinned at him, Toby smiled back saying, "I presume that means that everything is copacetic?"

Merlin grinned saying, "If you keep using words like that you'll grow into an Oxford Don!" He explained as they walked up the stairs, "Everything is now all right and in a big part as a result of your father's intervention. We had to talk to each other and things got sorted. I was worrying about nothing; it was a big misunderstanding on my part. The whole thing revolved around a painting and a person from London who delivered it. Wait until you see it, I have some photos on my phone but in real life it is even better. Arthur had it commissioned for me."

They had reached their doors and Toby, thankfully knowing that his friend was once again his normal self wished him a good night and said, "See you at breakfast!"

-0-0-

Merlin got ready for bed smiling to himself the whole time, Arthur still loved him and he had a wonderful painting. Tomorrow, he would be sending photos to his Mum, Gaius and Gawaine. Laurence must have known about it and had for Arthur's sake not said anything except that little clue after Mass today when he had said, 'Remember he was only trying to do something nice…' And he had been, hadn't he? Merlin felt special, he had found someone to love, someone who was equally crazy over him.

They had decided not to phone each other that night but he smiled knowing that Arthur would probably wake him up in the morning.

He closed his eyes, he could see the waves and some of the half submerged figures with the others standing strong and tall on the beach, at the moment above the advancing tide. He let himself drift off and he could see Arthur coming down the sand toward him.

His heart beat double time and he was conscious of a muffled sound, he felt an unpleasant sensation of something over his face. He fought tooth and nail but he was pinned down. He knew that he was breathing in something foreign which was sweet tasting where it hit his lips and then there was nothing.

-0-0-

Merlin came to in the darkness. He flexed his muscles and there was no real pain. He was unable to flex his ankles and his wrists as they felt stiff and he suspected that they had cloth around them and then he was conscious of the sound and he thought there was probably a chain. He was in an upright position but unable to move much. His hands seemed chained in front of him. His hips felt spread and his knees were bent and he was experiencing some pain in his previously injured knee. He stretched up as high as he could and his head hit something. If he stretched his neck as far forward as he could, his forehead touched something solid. He repeated the action by leaning backwards and the same thing happened.

His heart started racing as he imagined a sarcophagus.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on sound. There was something intermittent that he was conscious of but it was muffled and he realised that he was also picking up a slight vibration of whatever it was in his feet. He wracked his brains and decided it sounded like plumbing.

Suddenly he heard the muted chiming of a bell and he recognised it as it only rang twice a day once in the morning at eight o'clock and once in the evening at nine. He was certain it must be morning and that he was listening to Great Tom the Christ Church Bell. He opened his eyes to see if he could pick up any pinpoints of light.

He could see something about waist height but it was just a little glimmer. He turned to the right and saw a crack of light and immediately found it repeated on his left. He decided he was maybe in a wooden cupboard, certainly not airtight as he had no trouble breathing.

There must have been hundreds of cupboards in college residences and he didn't know if he was still in Magdalen or if he had been moved.

Toby would be up and getting ready to meet him for breakfast. His knee was beginning to ache and he tried to take the weight off it but he couldn't the way his legs had been placed.

If this was someone's idea of a joke, he wasn't impressed. He wasn't hungry but sooner of later he'd need to pee. He tried to remember if he had heard any voices when he had been taken, there had been whispering and he felt probably three people, one much rougher than the others.

He had Dr Spraklin for tutorials this morning and he was well prepared and ready to go. Even he knew that he was not going to make it.

How long could a person last without water? He'd heard it was three to four days, if today was Monday, unless someone came by Thursday he would be done for. He had to come up with a plan. If he could make noise, he might be able to alert someone to his predicament. If not he'd have to rely on Toby notifying the powers that be and their willingness to search for him. Annoying really, as all he had done this term was cause them trouble.

'Well, at least they would now recognise his name!' he thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 : TWO HUNDRED ODD ROOMS**

Toby was ready to go, he crossed the corridor and banged on Merlin's door. No answer so he figured he'd gone down ahead of him. He searched the dining room and decided he'd gone ahead with the girls. He went off to his first tutorial but when Merlin never showed up, he excused himself explaining that he felt rotten. He went directly to Merlin's room, again banging on the door and calling his name. Then didn't hesitate but went the Porters' Lodge and told them that he was worried as Merlin was nowhere to be found and they should open his room to see if he was all right.

Dunn checked the ledger and said, "Well, he's still in the building, are you sure you just haven't missed him in wandering back and forth?" Toby shook his head and Dunn seeing the look of panic in his eyes said, "Sit, here, I'm here alone so I will have to get someone to open his door." He took the phone and said, "Right! No he's still here, I'll tell him."

Toby's hopes raised, they knew where he was. But no, as Dunn explained security would have to open the door as Mr Emrys's name had been flagged and security needed to be involved. "You know, the porter Caserne?" Toby nodded. "Well, he'll meet you upstairs."

Toby nodded and said, "Thank, I didn't know who else to tell."

"You did right in coming here. Hope he turns up soon!" Dunn hoped he sounded upbeat however, deep down he was worried. Would this year never end? He knew someone whom he would quite happily kick out of the college and then hopefully everything could get back to to normal well as normal as things could be when you have hundreds of students wandering around.

-0-0-

Adi Chawla on the third floor, had had a disturbed sleep. Someone must have been having a party in the adjoining room as there was coming and going and muffled noises. It had settled down and he'd glanced at his watch it was nearly five and if he was lucky he might be able to get a couple of more hours sleep. He'd thought of banging on the wall but the room's owner a character called Barkley was less than pleasant. He'd be glad when the year was over and the majority of students were gone. It would be quieter having holiday guests on the floor. He woke the next morning thinking no further about last night's disturbance.

-0-0-

Toby waited with Caserne no longer than ten minutes. Things moved quickly. Merlin's door had been unlocked but he wasn't there. Toby was only allowed to glance in the room not step inside. The curtains were still closed, so the lights had been turned on.

Merlin might not have been there but some of his possessions had been damaged. Toby felt sick as his computer had obviously been stood upon and the screen and keyboard damaged. Someone had tried to rip the cover off but had only managed to wrench it so that it was detached one end and crooked. His photo board seemed intact and nothing seemed to have been touched on his shelves. His good camera had obviously been of little interest as it was still on Merlin's desk. Toby noticed that his shoes were still on the floor.

He was escorted back downstairs by Caserne and Arthur arrived as Toby had contacted him just to make sure that Merlin hadn't returned to his place. Arthur was allowed upstairs but not into the room itself. He returned to Toby who was sitting downstairs. "You look as if you could do with a cup of hot tea. I'll leave my phone number with Dunn so we can be reached. Let's get something as I'm sure they are doing everything they possibly can."

Arthur felt like screaming at someone and going to occupy the security offices but he realised that Toby was really upset and the staff were doing their best and also needed time to get on with their job. He'd kill someone if Merlin had been hurt but as the hours passed, he settled a little and realised that the most important thing was getting him back safe and sound…then he'd consider killing someone!

-0-0-

Once security had received the news, they were on it. Their two security videos were removed and viewed. Three figures with knitted caps pulled down over their faces were caught on camera going along Merlin's corridor at twenty minutes after two. Seven minutes after three, four figures were on camera leaving the corridor one of whom was being half dragged and seemed to be shoeless. There was no record of anyone going up or down the stairs.

The people on the tapes had originated from within the building. They had come along the corridor walking in single file with their heads down. Bates was sure that they were well aware of the existence of the cameras.

Security took no chances, not only was the room sealed but also the dead end corridor with only Toby, Richard and Dev permitted access as their rooms were there. Richard and Dev were both asked if they had heard anything. Dev shook his head but Richard said that he had heard someone in the hallway but had listened carefully and had heard nothing more, until Toby was calling Merlin that morning.

However, one surveillance camera was still hidden on the shelf in Merlin's room. Arthur managed to tell a very busy Bates that Merlin had made reference to a baby-cam which he had set up in his room. Someone was sent to find it which they did, almost hidden by two books on the shelf opposite the door and it was taken away.

It was the tape on Merlin's camera which had security buzzing. Two of the men had pulled up their hats once they were in the room. The third person had not. The view from the camera was limited but it was obvious that the fourth person had been unsteady on his feet and had not gone willingly and force had been used. The tapes were reviewed until the faces of their own security men were once again seen as the door had been opened that morning.

As the police would not begin a search until twenty-four hours had elapsed, security was working hard to find Merlin before then. All security cameras including those on the 'late gate' were viewed. There had been a few late arrivals but no one had left the building overnight.

-0-0-

Later that afternoon, Claudio contacted Arthur and asked him to drop by his room and had handed him a report from the Discipline Council which had been forwarded to the various discipline committees. He explained the information enclosed within was confidential. "It's a preliminary report which once accepted by the committees, will be tabled at the next Discipline Council Meeting, voted upon and subsequently released to the public with a need to know classification. Nevertheless, in light of what happened overnight, Dr Malloy asked Dr Caruthers that you be permitted to read a copy.

"You will not be able to take it away or copy it however, you may have time to read it and if necessary ask me about anything which you don't understand. Dr Malloy also asked me to tell you that you should only discus the contents with someone whose name is on the list of recipients."

Arthur glanced down and was satisfied to see that Dr Angus Quilley's name was listed.

"I have some papers which need to be corrected, would you care for a drink? I think after this morning's news, you might join me for something a little stronger than tea or coffee." He reached into a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "I'm sure they are at this very moment trying to track down Merlin's whereabouts. He's resourceful and is probably trying to make his position know."

Arthur nodded and said quietly, "That is if he is able…" He took the offered drink and picking up the report, sat near the window.

-0-0-

He took a deep breath, opened the cover of the report and read:

_Confidential - Preliminary Report_

_Property of the Discipline Council of Magdalen College _

The Council sends the enclosed preliminary report to all concerned committee members regarding findings on the Waynflete-Carter situation.

Mr Baxter J. Waynflete-Carter, a junior student and resident at Magdalen is accused of initiating disturbances, attacks and trespasses against college students and property, as well as withholding internal mail regarding reports and missives from College Porters, Security and Maintenance, Students Representatives and various other college employees from reaching Council and representatives.

He will before the end of this academic year be called before The Council to answer such charges. From now until the end of his third year, he will be refused physical admission to college property except for tutorials and lectures. All privileges as a junior are revoked. As of today's date, he will be permitted to take exams.

His college room is to be vacated by end of this day (NB The defendant as of Friday the fifteenth, handed in his room keys and left the residence.)

It has been proven without a doubt that he had masterminded the diversion of internal mail which had not been opened or destroyed. Said mail was found in his rented premises in the town of Oxford. Royal Mail is intending to proceed with a charge of theft against him and his accomplice.

His questionable conduct in the residence against Mr Emrys a freshman and three other AC students will not be condoned and will be settled within the college including those charges of bodily harm, trespassing, vandalism, and arson. If deemed advisable the police will become involved.

We have other college students who have come forward as witnesses.

I would like to thank the members of the various committees as well as Security, Maintenance and the Porters for their help and also apologise to them for our apparent lack of interest or consideration of their reports. Which reports have now been studied and concerns noted with recommendations being made.

As a member of any of the committees dealing with this issue, please read the enclosed and send comments to my secretary.

Signed and dated…

After reading the introduction, Arthur read specific parts of the report which interested him He finally turned to Claudio and said, "May I come back to finish this. I find its very difficult to concentrate knowing that Merlin is missing."

"Certainly, just phone to find out if I am here…"

-0-0-

Once the security people suitably gloved, had gone over Merlin's room and bagged anything damaged, one of them found a rag under the toilet. He lifted it up, it was damp and he could get an ether-like scent off it, so he bagged it. Another piece was in the toilet bowl and someone had peed on it but he was sure that someone had first tried to flush it and it hadn't gone down. He bagged that too.

Nothing was overlooked, security took everything of interest and would be responsible for all testing.

They also worked on a time line. Toby had seen Merlin around eleven Sunday night, then he'd retired. He never showed up for breakfast or his tutorials on Monday Toby reported that he was missing around nine thirty and the Porters notified security.

The time of the figures on the videos were between two thirty and just past three early Monday morning. There had also been a report that there was a disturbance on the third floor around four in the morning. Once security started checking the residents they hoped to get more information.

Like Toby, Arthur had not been allowed in Merlin's room. It was now locked again and security assured him that he would be notified once they had more information. He dropped by their office and answered their questions but apart from, the Quilley's, his condo and the residence Merlin had no place to go.

While he was in the security office, word came back that the liquid on the rags had been chloroform, Arthur felt sick.

He was advised not to unduly worry Merlin's family by giving them partial information. He was asked if there was any chance that Merlin might have left Oxford or gone home but Arthur assured them that he wouldn't have willingly left the city without notifying him and he hadn't seen him since the previous evening.

Arthur glanced at the clock, it was five, Merlin had been missing fourteen hours. Not being a resident he had no room to go to so he got a coffee in the common room and sat in a quiet corner to try to get his thoughts straight. When Toby realised that he had spend time there he told him he could use his room.

He had an overpowering feeling that Merlin had not even left the college and knew that he was being held against his will as he would have somehow got in touch with him.

Once his day was over at Oriel, Angus phoned inviting him to join him and his wife for supper and although he had reservations, Arthur left the college.

Arthur felt better as he went through everything which had happened and allowed Angus free access to any other information he had. In passing he mentioned he'd been approached by Claudio with the interim discipline report. He said that he was pleased that the college was finally taking the matter seriously.

"Honestly, Angus, I am at the moment, more interested in what they are accomplishing with Merlin's disappearance. I have an overwhelming feeling that Merlin is still in the college, in the residence even, as with all the security whoever is behind this would be really stupid to try to just walk him out. He'd fight it unless he was sedated."

-0-0-

Merlin's baby-cam had helped identify two of those involved and then hadn't the person who seemed to be the leader, readjusted his hat and inadvertently turned looking straight at the shelves, before pulling it back on. Staring out from the video was the student known as Baxter.

"Got you, you bastard!" Bates said as he rose from his desk. They had all they needed to charge Baxter with Merlin's disappearance, now they had to find him.

The camera's view was limited but enough to see actions which tied in with things being destroyed below the camera's view. Bates thought to himself that if any of his grandkids decided to go to college and stay in residence, he would feel secure in recommending a baby-cam for personal security purposes.

-0-0-

Merlin's legs were killing him, especially the knee which had been damaged in his fall. He needed to stretch it but he couldn't in the cramped quarters.

By the lack of noise, he hazarded a guess that he might be in the residence as it would be practically empty during the day so he dozed as best he could. He would have two good opportunities to alert people that he was there. Early morning when they were getting up and he could gauge that by what he was sure were the sounds of the plumbing and then after supper when many students returned to their rooms to study.

He couldn't see his watch but he could feel it vibrate on the hour. Each time that happened, he yelled and knocked his head against the door or the wood or whatever it was in front of his head. He also planned that when Big Tom chimed one hundred one times at nine o'clock at night, he would yell and when his voice was raw, he would bang his head using Morse code.

He had no intention of being a submissive prisoner, he didn't intend to go without a fight. Then he laughed bitterly, trussed up as he was the likelihood of that happening was unlikely.

He tried not to think of his Mum. She'd be devastated if anything happened to him and Gaius was not the young man he had been when his father had been killed…and Gawaine, he'd probably blame himself for not getting into Oxford and being here to help him.

He kept his thoughts about Arthur separate. It hurt physically to even think about him. He would doze and it would be Arthur who would wake him up with his arms around him and then he would come to the realisation that he was alone and the arms he felt were his own chained across his chest.

He wondered how Toby was managing. Had he really not heard the noise as those people entered his room? Then he realised that he hadn't either so they must have had a key as he had awoken to something over his mouth and nose with a pillow covering his eyes.

That was all he remembered except for whispering voices until he came too feeling nauseous and realised that he was securely tied up, chained in effect. His watch buzzed and as there was still the slit of light in the cupboard so he assumed that it was daytime, so he yelled and banged his head. He waited…nothing. No one must have been around.

But someone was whose guilty conscience was playing havoc with him. This was more that he had bargained for, it was supposed to be a joke but it had gone too far.

-0-0-

Arthur was still on campus at eight o'clock in the evening. Nothing had happened. Eighteen hours had passed and still there was no sign or trace of Merlin. To say that Arthur was annoyed would have been an understatement, he didn't know what he wanted the college to do but he wanted them to do something and immediately. They could at least notify all the students in Merlin's residence that a freshman was missing and to keep their eyes open or insist that the police were called in.

Laurence came over and between them, Angus and he convinced Arthur to go home, have a shower and get some rest. "You'll have to have your wits about you tomorrow when we find him!" Laurence had said.

Against his better judgement Arthur had agreed, sitting around the residence would prove nothing and they wouldn't let him sleep in Merlin's room which was off limits to everyone. It had gone ten when they reached the condo and only because Laurence had promised to get him back to the college by seven o'clock the following morning.

Merlin had now been missing twenty hours.

-0-0-

Merlin was in the empty room next to Baxter's old room. Even though he had technically vacated his room he had a second set of keys. He had also managed to steal from one of the workmen keys for next door which was undergoing renovations.

Baxter never thought things out completely and he had not planned what he intended to do with Merlin once the high of having absconded with him passed. The planning before hand had been fun but sooner or later he'd have to get rid of him.

Merlin heard the key in the door and froze. Was this the police, security or this room's resident returning after a long weekend? He heard someone in the room and something being set down then the footsteps came directly to the cupboard and he knew that security or the police would by now have identified themselves.

He heard the latch turning and light blinded him. "Well, you've got yourself into a real pickle, haven't you?" a voice said.

Merlin said nothing his eyes were still burning with the bright light, however his stomach dropped as he recognised the voice.

"What do you know?" It looks as if you were sick on yourself and like a baby you wet yourself. Arthur is fastidious, doubt that he'd be interested in you in your current condition!"

A hand grabbed his arm and he could hear a clasp being released, chains falling and his upper body was free. At that moment his legs gave way and he crashed onto the floor bruising his face, hurting both knees and wrenching his calf muscles.

"Stupid fool! Can't even stand upright. Should just have left you where you were until the workmen found what was left of you during the holidays."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 : TWO THOUSAND FOUR HUNDRED MINUTES**

Falling forward had thrown Merlin into the shadows and his eyes were better able to pick out the dust sheet covered bed, the feet of the chest of drawers and Baxter's shoes which were uncomfortably close to his face. He noticed that the door to the room was slightly ajar so if anyone walked by he intended to shriek like a banshee. He felt his legs being released and he was pulled closer to the centre of the room. He tried to flex them but they were numb, killing any ideas he had of running away.

He felt that the door into the corridor was more ajar than before but credited it to the old building and uneven floor and doors which had wills of their own.

He was manhandled upright and thrown on the bed. Baxter loomed over him and stroked his cheek saying, "…and what's a pretty boy like you doing here?" Merlin pulled away but didn't say anything. "Missing your friend are you? Well, by the time I've finished with you he will no longer be interested in you."

In his mind, Merlin was saying, "Don't listen to him, he's all talk…he's a coward, Arthur said so!"

-0-0-

Mike Barkley was a junior, not too involved with college life except academics, he longed to be considered a player but he wasn't. He had found himself caught up in a group which at times he despised but he hated sitting alone in the Dining Hall at the mercy of anyone who might pick on him. At least, being a member of this group offered him protection and a social life.

His conscience had been bothering him and he found himself just before supper on Tuesday evening in the offices of Security asking to see Mr Bates who looked up at him, nodded and looking down at his desk to the piece of paper his clerk had handed him, said, "Mr Barkley, how can I help you? Take a seat. We're rather busy at the moment."

"I have information which I would like to share which I hope will be helpful and you will be able to keep my name out of it, as truthfully, I am scared of one of the other parties involved."

Bates ears pricked up. On the sheet in front of him was also the notation that Mr Barkley was known to socialise with Mr Baxter's group. Bates wondered if this meeting was going to open up the Emrys disappearance.

"Do you mind if I record what you are about to say?"

Barkley shrugged, "Not if you think it is necessary."

"I do! So, where do you want to begin?" Bates asked conversationally.

"I know," Barkley took a deep breath looking as if he wished he was anywhere other than in this office, "who took Merlin Emrys on Sunday night and where he was taken."

Bates looked at the young man surprised, there had been no beating around the bush. He had his attention immediately and seemed willing to keep talking. "Is he on college property?"

Barkley nodded, "Well, he was when we dropped him off around four on Monday morning. He wan't hurt and I was told to go back to my room as I was no longer needed."

"Who told you that?"

"Baxter, he said that it was a joke and he'd be free in time for breakfast but he wasn't as his friend was looking for him and then the place was crawling with security so I knew that they still had him or something had happened and they'd changed their minds."

"Where was he?"

"In the empty room next to Baxter's old room on the top floor."

Bates stood up and said, "Could you wait here until I get back?" Barkley nodded. Bates left and Barkley dropped his head in his hands wondering what he had let himself in for, yet surprisingly he felt a little better.

-0-0-

The feeling was coming back into Merlin's ankles and they were burning, he could hardly think of anything else. "Why did you do it?" he finally managed to ask as his throat felt raw and dry. Maybe, if he kept him talking Baxter would get side-tracked from whatever he intended to do.

"Oh, the Wonder Boy has found his voice!" Baxter said mocking him as he roughly grabbed the waist of Merlin's sweats, "Then perhaps you can show me what keeps Rich Boy Pendragon so enthralled with you"

Merlin froze and as he did so, the door burst open and someone hurled himself across the room at Baxter, pulling him off him and throwing him against the chest of drawers. The impact forced the air out of Baxter's lungs and he slid to the ground giving his head a resounding whack. He didn't try to rise.

Arthur had Merlin in his arms holding him close, murmuring to him, wiping the tears which were starting to spill down his face.

"Are you all right?"

Merlin hiccupped, "Yes, you arrived in the nick of time. He'd just let me out of the cupboard and I'd fallen over because my legs won't hold me up. He threw me on the bed and had started saying questionable things about me."

"But he didn't hurt you?"

"No, I think the fact that I peed myself might have put him off."

Arthur smiled, "That's why there are showers and laundry service in college. I'd better let Bates know that I found you." He pulled out his phone and spoke to someone in security who said that Mr Bates was busy with a student. Arthur said, "Arthur Pendragon speaking! Please, tell Mr Bates that I have found Mr Emrys on the fourth floor and I think we could do with some medical assistance." He snapped his phone closed and turned his attention once again to Merlin.

"Arthur, is that water? I'm parched!"

"Yes, Baxter was carrying it. It was that which first drew my attention to him…he was skulking around with two large bottle of water." He reached over and broke the seal, warning Merlin to only take little sips not large gulps as that would make him more than likely throw up.

He left Merlin for a moment to check Baxter, who was breathing regularly but was still dead to the world. He told Merlin, "Best place for him!" He picked up some of the chains which had been used to secure Merlin in the cupboard and wrapped them around his legs just in case he suddenly came to and tried to attack them or knowing him to be a coward, probably try to run off.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Merlin nodded, "Much better with you beside me. I spent all my time planning what I was going to do when I heard voices in the corridor but this is not a very busy area and all I really heard was what I think was plumbing and the chimes of Big Tom in the distance."

"I'm sorry about all this as I know it was my fault," Arthur said sadly.

"Not really, maybe only fifty percent…" Arthur pulled away to look at him and Merlin smiled or tried to but did't really succeed. "I'm kidding! Remember what Ellie, I mean Dr Lucas his aunt said, that he was strange from the time he was a kid and had a tendency to latch onto someone whose life he then tried to make a misery." He glanced over at Baxter, who was beginning to come to, "At least, this time we will not have to prove anything as it's right in front of us."

Arthur explained, "Before supper, I saw Baxter carrying the water. I wondered where he was going so decided to follow him. He walked out the main door even stopping to tie his shoe so he would be noticed on CCTV. He walked around the perimeter and entered by the Late Gate now wearing a woollen hat with the water bottles in his pockets. He then took his time and it took a long time to reach the fourth floor. At one point I thought I'd lost him but I heard him ahead of me going up the next flight of stairs. I was worried that if he saw me he'd change plans. I was sure that he was going to his old room but was surprised when he let himself in here.

"The door did not close completely and I could hear what was going on. I knew he was talking to someone. I stayed just within hearing distance and then I realised he was talking to you. I drew closer and saw him over you on the bed and…" he look down at Merlin who had fallen asleep with his head resting against him. He smiled, he'd probably had little sleep over the last what he reckoned was around forty hours.

-0-0-

He heard people coming down the corridor.

Arthur said, "Wake up, Merlin, the Cavalry has arrived!"

A voice called out, "Mr Pendragon?"

Arthur answered, "Bates, we're in here!" Suddenly, Arthur felt most of the stress leave his body, Merlin was safe but needed to be checked out medically, he hadn't tried to help him stand up as he wasn't sure of the condition of his legs. He had a bruise on his jaw where he'd hit the floor and his ankles looked chafed by the ropes. He knew that his knee should be rechecked as it wasn't so long ago that he had sustained an injury to it.

"Damn Baxter." Arthur looked over at him as he still lay crumpled on the floor. He had been moaning and every now and again trying to move his legs. Maybe it had been good that he had had knocked himself out when he fell as otherwise Arthur might really have damaged him.

Bates appeared in the doorway, followed by someone in a St. John's Ambulance uniform who immediately came over to Merlin and took his pulse. He nodded at him and started checking out his eyes and asking him where it hurt.

Arthur moved away and let him get on with it. Bates motioned to Baxter on the floor and asked what happened. Arthur grinned saying, "Divine retribution! He was threatening Merlin whom he'd pulled out of the cupboard and had thrown on the bed. I walked it and pulled him off him and threw him out of the way and he hit the chest of drawers, then fell and whacked his head on the floor. He's still alive and I wrapped the chains he'd had on Merlin around his legs so he couldn't escape."

"I don't think that will be happening any moment soon." Bates said as he took his pager and called his base, "We'll need ambulance service for the fourth floor." Arthur heard a muffled voice and then Bates said, "One semi-conscious and the other also will need a stretcher as a precaution." Again something Arthur didn't catch before he heard Bates say as he smiled in Arthur's direction, "Yes, you can tell them that Mr Emrys has been found safe and sound."

-0-0-

The next couple of hours flew by. Baxter was dispatched to hospital for observation. He was conscious and in a foul frame of mind. He hit out at one of the ambulance attendants ending up in extra restraints. He was furious being strapped on a stretcher blaming everyone from Merlin to the Dean of the College and he had a few choice words for Bates and his security team as well.

Merlin was a much better behaved subject, he was quiet and when they moved him he flinched at the pains in his knee and his calves. He tried hard to stand but he couldn't and it was decided because of the number of stairs and the lack of a lift that the only way to get him safely to the ambulance was a stretcher chair.

Arthur was nervous that one of the men would slip and lose control and the whole contraption would go hurling to the next landing. They assured him that they had lots of experience extracting patients and that Merlin was quite safe with them. The paramedic suggested that as Merlin would need his coat and shoes when he left hospital, that someone might get them. Arthur offered to get them.

The staircases were steep and narrow and the men certainly were experienced as they raised the stretcher to the height of the banister and the newell posts to get it around each landing. The chair stretcher Merlin was on was easier to manoeuvre. "You're safe, Son!" said one of the older men adding with a big grin, "we haven't dropped anyone yet…today!"

Merlin grinned back. He would certainly have a tale to tell Gawaine and his mother once all this mess was settled. For a second, he wished she was here as with her experience, she would try to minimise the problems and he could almost hear her saying, "If you do what the doctor tells you, you'll be right as rain in a couple of days!"

Arthur was waiting for him on the main floor with a backpack. He had had to get permission from Drake to get the clothes and Conroy had accompanied him. His heart had flipped seeing the mess of Merlin's room. It wasn't hard to imagine Merlin lying unconscious is this mess.

The patients were loaded into an ambulance and Baxter complained the whole way, getting more vocal as they reached the Radcliffe A&E. Merlin sat quietly and spoke only when he was spoken to.

-0-0-

As the ambulance pulled away, Drake took out his cell phone and nodding at Conroy that he was going into the back, to make a call.

He called his wife, "Maeve Dear, could you call Ellie and tell her that her nephew has been taken to hospital. No! Nothing serious just fell and knocked himself out. Shouldn't say any more. I promised I'd try to keep her up to date. See you after my shift."

Drake returned to the front office, he had to be careful as in his position as things which went on in his job were confidential but anyone could have seen Baxter being taken away, he felt that that information was public knowledge. Ellie who seemed to be the only member in Baxter's family who cared, deserved to know.

-0-0-

"Hello, Ellie?" There was a moment's pause before Maeve heard her friend's voice. "It's Maeve." She knew she would be worried getting a phone call at this time, "Tom asked me to phone to let you know that Baxter has just been taken to hospital. He couldn't go into details just that he was knocked out."

"Hopefully, he'll get some help this time," Ellie then asked after Merlin and Maeve said that Tom hadn't mentioned him. "Can I call you tomorrow and we'll have a real chat?"

"That sounds good. Hear from you then…" Ellie shook her head, she hoped that Tom wasn't hiding something more serious but time would tell.

-0-0-

Arthur sat with Merlin in A&E, "Been here before haven't we?"

All Merlin could think was that he was happy to be alive and glad to have Arthur with him as waits in A&E could be interminable, as you were bumped by newcomers who were in need of critical care, which he wasn't going to complain about.

After having his vitals taken and answering basic questions, he was given the alternative by a triage nurse of being put on a drip unless he would promise to keep up his fluid intake. Arthur offered to make sure that he was drinking water regularly.

As they returned to the waiting area, he then added quietly to Merlin, "I will be at your beck and call if you need to pee!"

"Sounds like some type of Victorian torture," Merlin said still clutching a water bottle.

"Might be...!" said Arthur with what he thought was a maniacal grin but which reminded Merlin of the surprised look on the face of a baby when someone near it sneezes.

"I place myself in your capable hands!"

"Merlin, I'll have you know we are in a hospital not a house of wanton pleasure," Arthur said trying to appear shocked, which once more he had failed to do.

Merlin could not help but laugh. Arthur also smiled glad to see that he had retained his sense of humour.

A nurse came over and smiled, "Well, you seem to be bouncing back." He glanced down at the clipboard. "Any less pain in your legs?"

"I think so," Merlin said only slightly wincing as he raised one and then the other straight out before him."

"Good, keep up with the fluid consumption, the toilets in this area are all handicapped so you should be able to manage, if not your friend will help you." He turned to Arthur who nodded, Merlin was happy to see this time without any maniacal or sex-anticipated grin.

"I'll see you in a little while."

"Thankfully, you're not a priority," Arthur said as the nurse walked away.

Merlin nodded, "I seem to be accident prone but I'm really not, just a little clumsy but usually I manage to save myself and come out none the worse. Not this year, however!"

"Remember that time by the river when you put on that gravity defying acrobatic display after you stepped on a moss covered rock." Arthur laughed, "Honestly, I could have sold tickets for admission if there had been any spectators."

"But you have to agree that I saved myself and didn't even get my trainers wet." He became thoughtful then said, "We've had fun together haven't we, Arthur, it hasn't been all bad times?"

Arthur decided to tell Merlin about the preliminary reports he had read from the Disciplinary Committee. "If the decisions reached were based on what has happened prior to this weekend, I would think it will be interesting to see their final report."

"I still think I'm lucky to be here…" Merlin went to say, before he was interrupted by yelling. Soon nurses and doctors were running towards the hallway but not before Baxter made an appearance brandishing a pair of scissors and a scalpel.

A doctor held onto his arm but he was no match as Baxter was determined and just pulled him along; he glanced around the room, saw Merlin and Arthur and lunged towards them.

As Baxter reached them, Arthur stood up to shield Merlin and Baxter holding the scalpel at waist level barged into him. Arthur crumbled as the blade sliced upwards through his good jacket.

Arthur was later to say that if you were going to be stabbed, the best place was certainly the hospital.

Two guards materialised out of nowhere and pinned Baxter to the ground. All fight had gone out of him and he lay there crying. The doctor who had been trying to stop him abandoned him and saw to Arthur. They rolled him over and a scalpel covered in blood fell to the floor. Merlin jumped up but his legs wouldn't hold him and he slumped back into the wheel chair.

The doctor called for a nurse. She was there almost immediately with gauze pads and next thing a stretcher appeared and Arthur was whisked off.

Merlin was left sitting all by himself, staring after the staff who were accompanying Arthur and then at the pathetic reason for a human being who was crumbled at his feet. His wished he had been the type of person who could have kicked out and caught Baxter in the face as God knows, he really deserved it. But he couldn't do that no more than he could step on a spider. Anyway, he had no energy and could only think of Arthur and not retribution, divine or otherwise! He glanced down and saw that he didn't have any shoes on as they were still in the backpack Arthur had packed for him. He smiled sadly, a lot of damage he would have done!

Baxter was loaded onto another stretcher after being put in restraints and being given some sort of shot. 'Hopefully, Euthasol!' Merlin thought and then realising what he'd be thinking said quietly, "Please, God, look after Arthur and I didn't really mean that about Baxter!"


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 : NO LASTING CONSEQUENCES**

A doctor came towards him and said, "Been falling off kerbs again? Remember me? I'm Brian Forbes. Was that your friend Arthur who was just stabbed?"

Merlin nodded as he recognised him from his previous visit. "He came with me so he could sit with me while we waited and now he's gone…heaven knows where."

The doctor didn't seem perturbed as he pulled over a chair and said, "He'll be in one of the examining rooms, surrounded by doctors and nurses. Once they've done the preliminary examination, they'll decide if he needs to go to theatre or if they can work on him on this floor. He'll get immediate attention. He'll be as right as rain in no time. Come on! Merlin, isn't it? We'll get to you soon and then we'll track down Arthur for you. What happened to you?"

Merlin said, "You won't believe it…I was chained in a cupboard and when the chap who was just carried out of here in restraints, undid my arms I fell forward but my feet were still tied down and I pulled my calves and hurt my knees."

The doctor jotted down a few things on his clipboard and then said, "Was it some sort of game?"

Shaking his head Merlin said, "No! About as much fun as being pushed off a kerb into the road! I'd been held in the cupboard for nearly two days."

"Did you recognise Arthur's attacker?"

"The same charming character who has orchestrated lots of things during this academic year. However, I have a feeling his time at Oxford will be short lived." He went to turn in his chair and he winced.

Brian said, "How about we see to your legs and then join you up with your friend."

He was soon sitting on an examining table in one of those cute little hospital gowns as the clothes he had been wearing were filthy.

"Do you have any other bruises, pains or problems?" Brian asked.

Merlin shook his head as the nurse cleaned the abrasion on his face where he'd hit the floor. The examination of his calves really hurt as they were poked and prodded. He was told that time would heal all his ills and given a pain prescription as well as a muscle relaxant and told to take it easy for a few days. His knee was rewrapped and as a precaution, he was told to use crutches.

He asked about Arthur and Brian said, "All in good time, I'll check on him but first the police are here and would like to ask you a few questions," he added before leaving.

Merlin answered the polce as best he could but he was a little preoccupied with Arthur's injury. He thought, 'You don't go to the A&E with someone who is hurt and expect to get stabbed yourself.'

The police asked if there was someone they could contact for him and he said, "No, thank you!" The Porters and college security knew that he was in the hospital and he didn't want anyone frightening his mother and Gaius by calling at this time of night…or morning or whatever it was. Then he remembered Laurence and asked to have someone call him, asking him to come to the hospital. Laurence would know what to do…

The police left and he waited, finally a nurse returned and gave him two pills which she waited for him to take, then told him he could get dressed and handed him his backpack. "Your College will be notified that you were discharged, as you were sent here by them..." she said handing him a paper to be signed, she flicked a page and read, "...due to an accident on school property."

'Nice way of putting it!' thought Merlin as he signed the discharge paper.

He was glad Arthur had included a selection of clean clothes in his backpack, he shoved the others in the bottom of his bag. He was just about to contemplate a balancing act to get on his slacks and socks, when a volunteer came back to say that he had a visitor and Dr Forbes had said that it was all right to let him into the cubicle. Merlin looked up and Laurence was there.

"Arthur left a garbled message that he'd found you but you were on your way to the hospital. Here, do you need a hand with those?" Merlin nodded and Laurence helped him with his socks and his slacks and while he zipped them up, got his shoes and knelt before him on the floor to put them on and did them up, saying with a grin as he sat back on his heels, "So, where's your Knight in Shiny Armour?"

Merlin didn't answer immediately and Laurence looked at him again and repeated, "Merlin, where's Arthur?"

"Baxter escaped from the nurses and doctors and arrived in the waiting room looking for me...and Arthur…"

"Go on!"

"Arthur moved in front of me and Baxter stabbed him with a scalpel he'd taken from somewhere."

"So where is he now?"

"They are working on him but Brian, I mean Dr Forbes said that once he has been seen to, I could go and be with him."

Laurence left the cubicle and wandered to the nurses' station and asked about Arthur. She had no information so Laurence said, "He was stabbed in the waiting room maybe an hour ago."

"Oh, one moment…" she glanced at her papers, "...one male patient taken upstairs for surgery, right? Who is his doctor?"

Laurence was about to yell that if he knew he wouldn't be asking her but decided that would be counter-productive and not get him the information any sooner. So he offered what information he had, "His name is Arthur Pendragon, he lives in Oxford and is a student at Magdalen."

The nurse went back into receptionist mode and said, "If you would like to take a seat over there, I'm sure someone will speak to you when they have time." He heard his name being called and Merlin approached him being wheeled along by a young man.

"Laurence, this is Dr Forbes and he has some news about Arthur!"

Dr Forbes told them that Arthur was out of surgery and resting peacefully. He was still under the effects of the anaesthetic but they expected a full recovery. The scalpel had been so sharp there were no jagged edges, however he was on antibiotics. He was lucky as if the assailant had put more force behind the thrust it might have reached his heart.

"If you want, you can wait around until he comes to but he will be in hospital for at least tomorrow and you my young man, should be going home and resting those legs of yours."

Merlin first glanced at Laurence then said to the young doctor, "Doctor, I think I'd like to see him just so he knows that I'm all right, then I'll go home."

Brian understood that Merlin probably wouldn't settle tonight without knowing that Arthur was out of danger. He nodded, "When you get to his floor, you can pick up his phone and his wallet. We took his information from his driver's license, just check with the nurses's station that all information is up to date."

-0-0-

They sat and waited.

Finally another doctor came out and said, "Mr Emrys?" Laurence stood up and pushed Merlin forward in his wheelchair. The doctor smiled and said, "Mr Pendragon came through the procedure with flying colours, he is still a little groggy but I think that he would benefit from some company no more than ten minutes and you can see him again tomorrow during regular visiting hours."

He pointed through a door and they were in a ward with beds, curtains and some visitors. It was very quiet and a nurse was at the desk in the centre of the room.

Laurence said, "Pendragon?"

The nurse said, "He's in bed number six and has only just woken up, he'll be a little disoriented but able to hear you, even if he doesn't talk. Ten minutes only and can you come by here before you leave so that I can check on information for his file."

He led them to Arthur's cubicle and said, "Arthur, you have some visitors!" He pushed Merlin's wheelchair closer to the bed and said, "Hold his hand so he'll know someone is there and if he puts pressure on it, squeeze back gently."

Merlin reached forward and let his fingers entwine with Arthur's. He said quietly, "Hello, Arthur, it's me…Merlin." He felt pressure on his hand and bent over and kissed their entwined fingers.

Arthur's voice was raspy but he managed to say, "Love you!" He then looked up surprised to see Laurence and said, "Take care of him..." he mumbled something that sounded like condo and his eyes closed and he was once again fast asleep.

"I think we should leave him to sleep it off. Don't you?" Laurence said before adding, "Have you got your pills and did they give you a prescription for a repeat?" Merlin nodded, patting the backpack which he had on his lap. "Well, let's get you home after we've checked with the nurse on the way out."

-0-0-

When they got outside Merlin was surprised to see that it was light. Merlin checked Arthur's watch which he had on his wrist for safekeeping and said, "It's breakfast time!"

Laurence smiled, "I guess you're hungry, how about we stop at Costa's? They open at six-thirty…"

"I'd give anything for a chai latte and a mushroom, eggs and grilled tomato panini."

Laurence laughed, "Your wish is my command. Stay in the car and I'll be right back." In no time, he was back and the delicious aroma of chai tea filled the car. Merlin couldn't wait, so he tucked in right then and there.

It wasn't until they finally got into the condo that Merlin realised that Laurence had bought four lattes explaining that they could have another one for their second breakfast whenever they woke up.

Looking at his watch, Merlin said, "Laurence, it's gone seven o'clock. I can't stay in bed all day as I need to go back to see Arthur. Maybe they'll let him come back home later today. I'm going to sleep until one and then plan to phone Toby to let him know I'm alive. On second thoughts, I'll talk to him now so he can make my excuses to the tutors."

"Just try to get some sleep. If I don't hear from you, I'll wake you around one. Honestly, the two of you will have me an old man before my time."

"Do you think Baxter will be released soon?"

"I have a feeling that you might have seen the last of him for some time. The hospital will report his actions to the police and he will be charged with assault with a weapon...Merlin, your eyes are almost closed, go to bed before you fall asleep on your feet! Can you managed by yourself?"

Merlin nodded and ever obedient, shuffled down the hallway on his crutches, smiling at the Gormley painting before saying, "Goodnight, Laurence, and thank you for coming to the hospital to get me."

"Good Night, Merlin, try to get some sleep."

-0-0-

Merlin was exhausted but he spoke to Toby whom he had caught coming out of the shower. "Tell the others that I'm all right and make my apologies to whomever I should be having tutorials from today. Talk to you later."

He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth hardly able to keep his eyes open. He took another pill and finally looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like a zombie, he needed a shower and a shave. However, he had neither the inclination nor the energy to do anything about it. Arthur would have made some crack abut kissing a baby hedgehog. He smiled, Arthur was going to be all right and hopefully without Baxter around he'd enjoy the rest of the term.

He lowered himself carefully to the bed and waited for sleep to claim him…however it didn't. His body was ready but his mind was not. He couldn't shake the memory of Arthur moving in front of him to shield him and then Baxter advancing with something in his hand and Arthur collapsing on the floor at his feet.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already gone eight o'clock. He tried to settle again and decided to think only of positive things, he had survived a kidnapping, he had not broken any bones, Arthur had saved him and…

Suddenly an unwelcome thought entered his mind…Uther!

Arthur's father would have to be notified of the stabbing but then again, maybe he already had been as the hospital would have notified next of kin. Maybe he was on his way right now and would be banging on their door at any moment.

Merlin slipped out of bed and got his backpack off the floor. Arthur's wallet was inside so he checked the section for Next of Kin/Person To Be Informed In Case of Emergency and saw his own name. He breathed a sigh or relief.

His father would have to know, he knew that. It was difficult as how was Arthur going to explain to his father that he had stepped in front of his boyfriend to save him from being attacked and received a stab wound himself? In his eyes, Arthur had been a hero but he doubted that Uther would see it that way. For one thing, he didn't even know of his son's relationship with another man and the fact that Arthur had never told him in the three years that they had been together, didn't give Merlin any confidence that he was going to be welcomed with open arms, regardless of whether a stabbing had been involved or not.

First thing he was going to do tomorrow was speak to his Mum. He would not mention the kidnapping but mention that he had been to A&E because his knee was acting up. Of course, he intended to tell her all about Baxter but not until he saw her face to face and she could see for herself that he hadn't sustained any awful injuries.

He wondered if Baxter was still in emergency or if he had been moved to the mental care unit. There had been something seriously wrong with his behaviour after he had attacked Arthur as he had just lain on the floor crying.

His thoughts were getting fuzzier and he felt sleep claim him and for once, he was dead to the world and never dreamed.

-0-0-

Arthur woke up to a bright room and humming machines as he'd been moved to a four bed post surgery observation recovery room. He saw that he was still on a drip. He felt refreshed and relaxed. Maybe he was on something but he certainly didn't have a care in the world. He let his mind wander, he remembered Baxter yelling and then a sudden pain in his chest and what sounded like people screaming and that was all.

He vaguely remembered seeing Merlin and Laurence. He turned to Merlin in the next bed but was surprised to be looking at a complete stranger.

Merlin had been there as he had spoken to both him and Laurence. A nurse drifted by and said, "Feeling better, Arthur? You're doing well and if the doctor agrees, you will be released later today."

"Nurse, what day is it?"

"It's Thursday. You were in surgery on Tuesday over night and were brought in here yesterday around midnight. It's just after nine in the morning. I would expect your visitors to be back once visiting hours start and you might even be going home with them this afternoon. Do you have anyone to keep an eye on you at home?"

Arthur nodded, "I've got friends from college."

"Good, but how about someone just for a few days, while they are at lectures. You deserve to be pampered and the doctor will expect you to be cared for, no trying to do things for yourself, such as, hauling water and chopping wood."

Arthur laughed, she was being funny but it made him think; his cleaning lady Molly might be willing to put in a few extra hours until he was certain he could cope by himself. He decided to run it by Laurence and if he agreed, he'd contact her. He'd make it worth her while and she didn't even have to cook as they could order takeaways for lunch. He'd only need her while Laurence was out of the condo and he knew she'd work out because he liked her and she had experience with sick people as she'd nursed her husband through his last few months with cancer.

In himself, Arthur was feeling a little better. The pain of the incision was lessening but it still caught him if he made any sudden moves and getting out of bed had been excruciating. Today, he was expected to spend most of the time in a chair near the window but appreciated a hand when he needed to stand up. He also walked with assistance in the hallway surprising himself by being so cautious and certainly conscious of other walkers and doorjambs.

Dr Forbes came to visit him and checked the sutures and smiled. "If you promise to keep a watch on them and see your own doctor if any puffiness or redness occurs, I believe you can go home later today. You will keep taking the antibiotics but I think the blade must have been clean.

"Arthur, you do realise that if he had used the scissors with the longer blades, it might not have been the same story. The surgeon found a nick, well more like a scratch on your rib. If that had been one of the major blood vessels there..."

"We might have been arranging my funeral?"

Brian nodded, "Arthur, you were very lucky. For some reason your assailant didn't put all his weight behind the thrust..." he paused before continuing, "as if you were not his primary target."

Arthur's face dropped, Brian had realised what he had suspected, "Where is Baxter now? I need to be able to tell Merlin when I see him that he is no longer in any danger."

"I can't discuss your attacker's medical condition but let's say that he is safe and unable to hurt himself or anyone else. I'd better be getting back to my rounds. Look after yourself and make sure Merlin rests that knee."

"Thank you, Doctor, I appreciate it..."

Brian nodded sayings as he left Arthur's curtained alcove, "And I don't expect to see either of you back here in the near future, unless it's just a social call."

-0-0-

Later that afternoon, the chap in the bed beside him, graciously allowed him to use his phone. He called Merlin leaving a text that he was free to go but he was waiting for his discharge papers and would need someone to accompany him home.

He laughed when the text came back,

_ As demanding as usual, I see!  
__Be there around four. Dragon_

He handed the phone back and said, "Boyfriends! They all think that they are comedians. I'll be glad to get out of here, I accompanied a friend here who had been hurt and then I was subsequently stabbed by someone in the A&E."

"So, you're the person! We heard that there had been a problem and my girlfriend was all for leaving but I was the one in agony so I said that I'd stay and take my chances."

"Well, I survived but the next time one of my friends says, 'You'll be better off in the hospital!' I'll beg to differ…"


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 : HOME SWEET HOME**

"Did the doctor say how soon you would be able to have sex?"

Arthur started to laugh and then clasped his chest as he could feel twinges of pain. "Merlin, I'm hardly in the door and you are already asking me that! No, he didn't he just said, 'Take it easy!' with a twinkle in his eyes and raised eyebrows."

"You made that up. Maybe something is written on the instruction sheets they gave you before you left. On second thought, I'm sure that a gentle welcome home kiss couldn't do any harm." He placed the discharge envelope on the table saying, "Where do you want to sit? The sofas are lovely but might be a problem when you want to stand up." He looked around as Arthur propped himself against one of the chairs next to the kitchen island. "You know the dining room chairs are a good height and easier to get out of. Wait a minute!" He disappeared and returned with the desk chair. "It has a high back and is very comfortable, the seat can also be raised. I think this is a solution to your problem."

"Have you ever thought of going into nursing, I think you'd be good at it."

"No way! I'd be too nervous that something would happen to my patient." He ran his index finger, then his tongue up the outer curve of Arthur's ear and noted the shiver which went through him. "As I went out the door, I would worry that something bad would happen while I was away." He allowed his fingers to run up the back of Arthur's neck into his hair marvelling at its golden colour and weight. "As I closed my eyes to sleep, I'd be afraid something bad would happen during the night."

His fingers caressed his cheek and then traced his lips. "If I turned away from them for a moment, I would be afraid that something bad would happen!"

Arthur interrupted him with, "Something bad will happen if you don't kiss me soon!"

So, Merlin complied…

-0-0-

By the time Laurence returned, everything was arranged, the desk chair was at the dining room table, Arthur was ensconced on the sofa with pillows, a table beside him with his phone and iPad, alongside an empty glass which had obviously held whiskey as the bottle was on the counter...and curled up beside him was Merlin.

Laurence smiled saying, "Well, you look better today than you did the last time I saw you."

Merlin quickly said, "Thank you, Laurence, I didn't think you'd notice."

Arthur laughed and ruffled Merlin's hair before saying. "I am feeling better, for one thing being home and the pills are working and if I'm careful the pain is sporadic and certainly less than yesterday."

-0-0-

Arthur slept much better at home. He woke Merlin up once by gasping for breath as he turned, having forgotten about the incision and the bruising. Merlin almost jumped out of his skin. Arthur told him he was all right but it took him time to settle again. He felt guilty as if they hadn't gone to the hospital, Baxter wouldn't have been able to get at Arthur.

He was almost too afraid to touch him but Arthur had said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to break. I will probably just gasp and smack you across the back of the head!"

"Better not let anyone hear you say that or they might believe you."

"...and you don't?"

"I know you too well, Arthur, with all the silly things I've done, you seldom even blink an eye. I trust you with my life. I trust you absolutely…" he paused and Arthur knew there was going to be a punch line, "…or until someone makes me a better offer!"

Arthur came back with, "Better not let anyone hear you say that or they might believe you."

"But you don't, do you?"

"Merlin, I know you almost as well as I know myself. I have utmost confidence that in years to come you will still be trying to shock me with the things you come up with as an affirmation of our love for each other."

"I love you, Arthur Pendragon!" Merlin said smiling into the darkness.

"Me, too!" Arthur said with a laugh.

-0-0-

Arthur woke well rested with Merlin curled into his left side. He lay still enjoying being in his own bed in a room which wasn't lit by overhead fluorescent lights, full of strangers and humming machines. He let his right arm curl around Merlin and ran his fingers through his hair. He loved him, he didn't know if Merlin understood the depth of his love but the love was so intense that he would give his life for him. When in that millisecond, before he'd hit the floor and tied the pain in his chest with Baxter, he had thanked God that it was him and not Merlin.

Merlin stirred and Arthur whispered, "Good Morning, Handsome!"

"Morning, sexy!" Merlin said with a chuckle reaching his head up to receive a kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

Arthur hummed, "Yes...with you beside me I always sleep well. How about you?"

"Slept like a baby! I felt safe, was warm and someone was watching over me."

"Merlin, that's a lovely thought."

"Thought you'd like it. Pretty good for first thing in the morning, I'm on a roll. However, it wasn't you, it was my Guardian Angel."

"If I didn't have a hole in my chest, I would do something to you which no guardian angel would ever consider."

-0-0-

Arthur knew that the he was avoiding the uppermost thought on his mind. As long as he was talking or listening to someone, he could concentrate on the conversation but at any moment that his mind was unoccupied, thoughts of what had happened over the last four days barged in. For the third time this year, his mind was as far away from his studies as possible. This would be one academic year which he would never forget. He knew that anybody talking to him would say that he was surprisingly calm but they didn't have access to his mind which he felt was racing and filled with a muddle of thoughts which he knew he needed to prioritise.

Merlin was in the bathroom as he was determined to go to his tutorials saying that he had to keep up as with too many absences he might lose his place as an AC. Arthur was ready to convince him that these were the college's failure to look out for him, this would be taken into consideration. If not, he intended to take it up with the Dean of Selections herself, as the college had been remiss. He knew that he could count on Dr Ellis's support.

They had withheld no information regarding Bater's actions from the college. The reports had been made but the college had let them down. Baxter had outwitted them. He would not fault their Porters who had been supportive but hampered by one determined student who had for want of a better word a vendetta.

Arthur decided to return to college on Monday but understanding that Merlin needed to go today, he carefully got up to start the coffee and make toast and scrambled eggs. Mrs Lynch would be there by nine and would stay until either Laurence or Merlin relieved her.

"Arthur, I don't have time for breakfast," Merlin insisted but Arthur was having none of that, he checked the clock telling Merlin he had an hour plus to walk twenty minute and anyway, Arthur insisted he would be taking a taxi.

Later, as he saw Merlin out the door, Molly Lynch was early and coming down the corridor. Arthur called after Merlin, "Make sure you have a proper meal at lunchtime. I'll be checking with Toby this evening."

"Yes, Mother!" Merlin said flashing him a grin and blowing him a kiss which Arthur caught and dramatically held close to his heart.

He tried to put on an untroubled attitude in front of Merlin as he felt that he was doing the same. One godsend was that he would be safe at college today as Baxter would presumably still be hospitalised.

-0-0-

Merlin met up with the others in the tutorial. He was still not back in his room and the only saving thing was that all his work and photos had been backed up on USB's. He was at the moment taking notes but he knew that he would finally have to arrange for a new computer. An expense he wasn't looking forward to. Toby had been taking notes at tutorials he had missed and willingly shared them with him. The tutors were understandably shocked if they hadn't already heard that he had been kidnapped and held on the fourth floor.

"I know it's quiet up there but it never dawned on me that while I slept," Morris said, "you were tied up in a wardrobe. Someone's going to pay for that stunt. Are you back in your own room yet?"

Merlin shook his head, "Wheels turn slowly here and as damage was done to my belongings, it's off limits. Should hopefully hear this afternoon if I can get back in over the weekend."

"And your papers and work?"

"Luckily all backed up. The computer itself will be replaced by the college but who knows when. Dr Ellis lent me this one and I'm getting used to it."

"Not the same though…!" Morris said as he started the class and Merlin smiled sadly.

Lunch came and Merlin had a sandwich and sweet potato chips, showing it to Toby in case Arthur did check up on him. Toby laughed and said, "Send him a photo. Let me take it!"

The others laughed and Beth said, "He's worse than a nurse in the hospital who tries to get you to eat something that not only tastes awful but looks disgusting." She suddenly stopped and looked sad, memories rushing to mind, and Merlin who was beside her reached for her hand and held it until she seemed to come back to the present and whispered, "I think, I've forgotten all about it and then out of the blue, it suddenly comes back." She looked at Merlin, squeezed his hand before dropping it as she said, "Thank you!"

-0-0-

Merlin checked during the day that Laurence would be home early. He explained that he'd been asked to attend a meeting with some of the powers that be at Dr Caruthers' invitation.

He phoned Arthur to say that he'd be a little late and why and asked, "Feeling any better?"

Yes, But come as soon as your can, I'm going out of my mind here all day.

"Did you not think of studying?"

"Not at all, as I was busy as Molly and I cooked something for supper."

Merlin laughed, "I won't say no to a home-made meal."

-0-0-

Claudio met him outside the office. "Hi, Merlin! This is nothing official, it is just for identification purposes. Dr Caruthers will have photos and ask you if you recognise, people or objects. By the way, how's Arthur?"

"Glad to be alive. It could have been much worse, he had surgery to close the incision and arrived back at the condo yesterday afternoon. You know Arthur, he'll be all right but he's climbing the walls as they want him to stay at home for a few days."

A gentleman Merlin didn't know came out of the office and invited Claudio and him in. He directed them to two chairs at the table.

Dr Caruthers was at the table and the other man sat beside him. Caruthers introduced him as Dr Amherst the Discipline Council Secretary. Bates and the Head Porter were also there. In front of Dr Caruthers were stills obviously from the college cameras and also from the one in his own room. He showed him the head on photo of Baxter from the little camera in his room. "Is this the man who released you from the cupboard?"

Merlin said, "Yes, Sir..."

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes, Sir, he's Baxter Waynflete-Carter."

"Have you had other run ins with him?"

Merlin glanced at Bates before saying, "Yes, Sir."

Caruthers then placed other photos on the table, Merlin recognised the chap called Barkley and two others who were in Baxter's group.

Caruthers asked how he knew them. Merlin told him that they sat at the next table in the Dining Hall and were in Baxter's group of friends. Caruthers nodded and then showed Merlin a selection of photos of his room. He cringed when he saw his computer, thanking God that everything had been backed up. The phone which Arthur gave him after he fell or was pushed off the kerb was flattened.

He had not been in his room since he had been taken early Monday morning. Arthur had gone in supervised by a Porter, to get a change of clothes for him and his shoes but he'd never mentioned to Merlin what he had seen.

He said, "Do you have any photos of my shelves? Is my good camera there?"

Bates spoke up, "Mr Emrys, your camera was not damaged and is in safe-keeping in our lockers."

Dr Caruthers glanced at his file and said, "Your room is once again liveable. I'm sorry that you had to deal with all this. I heard that Mr Pendragon was attacked in the hospital. When he is well enough, I will be seeing him." He turned to Claudio saying, "Thank you, for being here with us and I hope, Mr. Emrys, this will be the end of your distractions for the year. I have heard some very commendable remarks about your academic progress. Bates and Bradshaw, I'd like you to stay a little longer."

Merlin and Claudio left and once in the corridor, Claudio said, "Well, you've made a favourable impression. Guess they want to keep you here and not have you running off to one of the other colleges."

Merlin laughed, "I think it is more likely that they are paving the way for a non-litigious settlement as Arthur would say. Thanks, Claudio, for being there, it helped seeing a friendly face."

"Were you at Radcliffe?" Claudio said as they walked across the Quad and Merlin nodded. "Didn't happen to bump into my brother, did you?"

"We were only in A&E and then in constant care for a short time with Arthur. What's his name?"

"Forbes, Brian..."

Merlin laughed, "Yes, I know him. He has seen to me on two occasions! Nice chap! Really like him, he's got a good bedside or should I say cot side manner and seems to remember peoples' names."

"Because of our Christian names most people don't make the family connection. My parents are avid travellers and each one of us has distinctive names. Brian arrived after a trip to Ireland, I was the result of two weeks in Italy as is my twin Sienna and Winston arrived after a trip to London. How about you?"

"My father was a fan of history and his grandparents came from Wales. His grandmother filled his head with historical legends. When I arrived, my mother says, they knew that I was special and grinned at each other and said, 'Merlin!' My mother laughs as she says that if I had been a girl I would have been Myfanwy!" Thinking of his parents made him feel warm and happy.

Claudio laughed and added, "Well, next time you see Brian, ask him about his actual first name. Whenever he was in trouble my mother referred to him as Padraig Brian Forbes and we used to call him Paddy."

They reached the door so they parted, Claudio going his way and Merlin back to Arthur's for a home cooked meal…

-0-0-

Merlin liked Fridays. They usually entailed early finishing tutorials, going to the condo, maybe socialising with friends for a meal and then two nights together.

The home-made meal was excellent. It was difficult to pin down Arthur on what part had been his expertise as he kept saying, "And then we did this and did you know that you can set the stove to come on all by itself during the day to start cooking your meal so that it is ready when you finally come home?"

Merlin had to laugh thinking, 'Oh the life of being brought up with staff, especially cooks!' Arthur could have been self sufficient with hot and cold water taps, electrical outlets and various kitchen utensils not forgetting the all important phone and list of takeaways. He was however, a dab hand at making scrambled eggs and toast and had mastered a microwave.

"What are you laughing at?" Arthur suddenly asked.

"Nothing really just thinking that you could live quite happily without a kitchen, couldn't you?"

"Well, yes, but I'd still need a sink as I prefer to eat off china with proper cutlery and I can't stand plastic glasses except at picnics and sporting events."

Merlin smiled as he felt the same way. He left Arthur checking the TV remote for something to watch. He arranged a plate of leftovers for Laurence should he come in later and put it in the fridge. He rinsed everything else off and left it soaking in the sink.

Arthur had given up on the TV and was idly watching him. He was as far as he was concerned the best medicine around. He patted the sofa and Merlin joined him. "Now you can tell me what happened at your meeting with Caruthers."

Merlin made him laugh by saying, "Professor or Doctor Caruthers to you, Pendragon!" He mentioned all the important facts including that Claudio was there which he appreciated. "Dr Caruthers said that he would be seeing you once you were up and around."

"Well, let's hope that they have learned something from this mess. Doesn't give me much confidence in their abilities of organisation if someone like Baxter can throw the whole place in disarray especially that Internal Mail Department."

Merlin nodded, "They probably paid more attention to the security on their computer systems than the physical aspect of doors left open, dissatisfied staff and a student's determination." There was a moment's pause before Merlin added, "Oh by the way, I can get back in my room anytime after noon tomorrow."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't really know...I want to see all my things but it will be strange to be back there again."

Arthur understood and suggested, "We could take a taxi or ask someone to drive us there. I'm not supposed to drive."

He was happy that Arthur had not insisted on driving as he knew that he still had twinges and he's been told that he could expect them to continue for up to a week.

"Then, it's decided we'll be independent, so we can return whenever we want," Merlin said. Arthur then started making suggestions as to why they might need to return in a hurry. He had Merlin in stitches. "I don't believe you, you made that one up for sure! Where do you come up with these ideas?

"I'm well read!"

"Well, you must be reading books which on not in the Bodleian," Merlin commented. They were lying against each other on one of the sofas. "If I wasn't so comfortable here, I'd crawl off to bed. What time is it?"

"Don't know and don't care as Laurence said he wouldn't be back until morning as he's staying in a caravan which his friend's family have on their farm."

"Have you ever stayed in a caravan? I did once with Mum and Gaius in Wales. I must have been nine or ten, it was really nice, as the beach was below us and all the caravans where like little houses perched on the side of a hill overlooking the sea. The week had been arranged through the church and lots of my friend were there. I remember that we didn't always spend the night in our own caravan but bunked in with friends."

"If I had been there," Arthur said, "I would have invited you to stay over in mine. We would have had a lot of fun."

"Arthur, I would only have been nine and you would have been thirteen. I don't think my mother would have given me permission to stay over."

"We wouldn't have done anything just kissed and cuddled!"

Merlin snuggled into him and said sexily, "My nine year old self would have said, 'Yuck!' but my nineteen year old can see the merit of that."

Arthur took that as an invitation saying, "Help me up!" Merlin did so as Arthur said, "If I could I would now whisk you up and carry you off to the bedroom but I can't, so I will have to rely on your following me…!"


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTR 18 : RELEGATED TO THE PAST**

Merlin woke to sun streaming into the room. He smiled, Arthur must have realised he was awake as a voice said, "So, how did I perform as a thirteen year old?"

"Well, you certainly punched above your weight level?"

"You say the nicest things, Merlin. Are you insinuating that as a twenty-one year old I am not up to par?"

"Arthur My Love, I have no one to compare you with but the way you make me feel, I think you are probably of olympic calibre!"

"A gold medal winner?"

"Most certainly…are you hungry?"

"Starved but remember that you left all the dishes soaking overnight."

"No problem, you have lots more plates and we can just fry up the leftovers and have them, maybe, with a couple of fried eggs?" Merlin suggested,

"I don't know that I could face a fry-up of mixed vegetables, and fisherman's pie. I'm sure we can find eggs and bacon in the fridge."

"Well, you helped prepare the meal, which by the way was delicious and as Laurence never turned up last night I bags the left-overs and I'll also have eggs!"

-0-0-

Neither was in any hurry to get out of bed and the idea of breakfast was put on the back-burner. Merlin made sure that Arthur was lying comfortably. "Any pain last night?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't, but at a certain point I was beyond any consciousness of pain."

That gave Merlin the opening he needed, "So things are back to normal. Good?"

"That is unless you manage to tear the internal stitches and I bleed out in my lovely bed!"

"Now you've got me second guessing my suggestion for tonight."

"I'm kidding, I don't think I would want anyone poking in there but otherwise, I'm progressing nicely. Anyway, I guess, I'll have to trust you. Maybe, just in case I should make a will. Pass me my iPad, I'll jot down a few things and have it drawn up by my solicitor."

Merlin grinned but when he read what Arthur had written he felt very emotional.

"_I Arthur, leave you, Merlin, all my worldly possessions  
__in gratitude for three of the happiest years of my life.  
__Our friendship is not a binding contract, it is a freely  
__given promise to which I will be faithful until the day I die.  
__Merlin__, I love you!"_

Arthur looked at Merlin and said, "What's the matter is it too soppy, do you think my solicitor will laugh?"

"No, it is beautiful and from the heart and if anyone should laugh it will be because they don't understand as they have never experienced true love. I love you, Arthur!"

They heard Laurence arriving and he called, "Don't tell me the two of you are still in bed. It's gone eleven and I'm here to invite you to come and stay in the caravan tonight. It sleeps eight and we have five empty places."

Merlin looked at Arthur who was shaking his head and laughed as he remembered his words of wisdom about never being able to take him camping!

-0-0-

Arthur supervised Merlin's minimal rearrangement of furniture in his college room. "I think it will help me settle in here if I move the desk and the chair if I don't like it I can always move it back." Arthur noticed that no longer would Merlin's back be to the door when he was seated now he faced it head on. "I'll feel more in charge," he said as he tried it out, "in my mind, I hope that Baxter never shows his face again and this will help me with a new start."

"I'll be surprised if he comes back."

"Arthur, that was what we thought after my room was trashed. I'm sorry I can't feel that confident." He then went to the shelves to put his camera which he had retrieved from the Porters, in its usual place. However before putting it down he took a couple of photos of Arthur looking out the window. "You know, in ten years we'll look back and remember the wonderful times we've had here."

"Or not!" Arthur said seriously,

"Arthur, I don't intend to allow one miscreant to darken my memories of my time at Oxford. I want my memories to be sun filled and positive."

"I have a feeling that miscreant is rather harsh, how about misguided?"

"You can call him what you want but I believe that what he did was criminally motivated. However, I am not going to waste energy thinking about him. He is a persona non grata in my life."

Arthur didn't want to argue the point but he knew that in the future, Merlin would probably have to face Baxter's actions if not Baxter himself should the college decide to press charges. Magdalen would not stand back and let one character ruin its reputation as a safe place for students to live.

"You look sexy when you are annoyed!" Merlin said as he snapped a few more pictures.

"I'm not annoyed, well not annoyed with you, I just want to head off at the pass anyone who might be considering causing you any harm."

"I love it when you speak American," Merlin said, putting down his camera and coming forward to wrap his arms around Arthur's neck.

Arthur had to laugh and said, "Well it's useful being multi-lingual."

Merlin raised his head and said, "Me too!"

"You too what?"

"I'm multilingual!"

"You're not…!"

I am! I can speak Scouse fluently!"

Merlin was satisfied with his room. As they went to leave, Arthur made Merlin laugh as after kissing him, he'd said, "If I was ever organising a residence, I would make sure that all rooms were spacious doubles and it would not be frowned on, should a student want to cohabit with the person of his choice, even triples if the need arose. Sound proofing would be optional!"

Merlin laughed as he replied, "Shades of Walton Gaol with an added incentive." He put on a strong Scouse accent speaking with a blocked nose and raising the inflection at the end of each sentence.

Grinning at Arthur he said, "The Gaoler called out, 'Lines yurselfs up 'ere to get your cellmate of choice!' A loud insistent voice immediately yelled, 'I'll 'ave 'im there, with the good teeth and the gold-like hair!' "

Arthur not to be outdone added, "One equally rough-looking chap said, 'Oye, I wants the dark 'aired chap stood over there!'" Merlin laughed and Arthur added, "Not the best but I tried…"

Merlin's mind flashed back to home. He'd been playing on the street with the kids from next door and when he'd come in his mother had said, "You sounded a little rough around the edges out there. I hope you don't speak like that at school"

"No," Merlin assured her, "The teacher would have a fit!" His mother was always insisting that he spoke correctly. "Anyway, what about Mrs Casey, you can hardly understand her?"

"Exactly," said his mother, "but she insists that her boys speak properly."

He'd remembered saying, "I guess, she's just too old to learn how to talk any another way." And he had missed his mother smiling over his head to Gaius. In bed that night, he thought to himself that Mrs Casey sounded lovely especially when she was singing to her young ones.

-0-0-

For ten days, life was great, no interruptions, it was how Merlin imagined that college would be. He saw Arthur regularly and enjoyed the company of his friends. The term was halfway through and a long weekend for the Early May Bank Holiday was coming up.

Laurence was staying in Oxford but Arthur thought that three days away might be fun before the final push to the end of the year. He'd heard through his father's secretary that his father was going to Edinburgh with business associates and then on to stay with friends in the Highlands. Therefore he decided that it was time to introduce Merlin to his family home, Cadogan Manor.

He notified the manor staff that he would be spending time there, "I'll be staying in my quarters so could they be aired and prepared for the three day weekend?" Manscombe said that he would see that it was done and would Mr. Arthur be entertaining large numbers. Arthur assured him that there would only be him and a friend. He also asked if he could tell Rob at the stables that he would want two horses for riding.

Now, all he had to do was to convince Merlin that three days at a manor in Wales was exactly what both of them needed. They were sitting in the residence, Arthur on the love seat and Merlin on the windowsill.

"No need to get up during the day if we don't want to. All meals can be served in my private dining room and the staff are most discreet," he laughed adding, "as their jobs depend on it!" He added as an aside, "My father will be no trouble as he lives in another wing and there are plenty of corridors we can skedaddle down if we see him approaching."

He let that sink in and looked at Merlin who was looking most uncomfortable. "Arthur, I don't think I'm ready to meet your father. I'll do something wrong and maybe even get you disinherited."

"Not too worry as my money comes from my mother's estate not my father's. He just gives me an annual allowance before tax time if I haven't screwed up. Anyway, what can he say, we're of age to make our own choices and I know that…" He glanced at Merlin and decided to put him out of his misery, "…and I happen to know that he will be ensconced in a house in the wilds of Scotland for the weekend. Mind you, if you would rather he was with us, I know that Glenkandrun House is large, and The Laird would be only too happy to have us join him."

Merlin grinned at him, "That was unkind, as you really had me going, I even thought that I might have had to let you go off by yourself and I'd stay in residence all weekend."

"I wouldn't have let you do that, I would have at least insisted that you stay at the condo. Come here!"

"Are you sure your father won't mind your staying at Cadogan when he's not there?"

"Merlin, would your mother be annoyed if you stayed at your home with a guest if she was away?"

"Yes…if it were Gawaine as we'd probably have wrecked the place!"

"And if it were just two _adult_ types like you and me?"

Merlin gave him a big smile and said, "Of course not Arthur, it's my home and anyway, she's crazy about you."

"So the same goes for my home, just that my father is maybe not as crazy over me as your mother is!"

"Doesn't really matter does it, as I can make up for that?" Merlin said laughing as he pushed Arthur back on the love seat and gave him a resounded kiss then whispered in his ear, "Actually the bed is better suited for canoodling…"

"How do you know?"

"Had experience!" Merlin said as he pulled Arthur across the room.

"With anyone I know?"

"Don't think so…a blond god-like chap, who showered me with love and who introduced me to the wonders of sex."

Arthur laughed, "Lucky fellow! Nice job if you can get it!" and smiled to himself. He and Merlin would go to Wales and he would introduce him to his family home as well as showing him just how much he loved him…and his father be damned!

-0-0-

The term was more than half way over. Arthur had been seen by Dr Caruthers who never actually acknowledge the college's part in what had happened but had stated that the committee was pleased to see that he had suffered no lasting injuries and assured him that it was still working on the situation. He also suggested that the final recommendations of the committee might not be available before September as now the police were involved.

"Subsequent to the preliminary report, we have received further important information and will be scheduling meetings to deal with it. Residents, we would like to interview, will be notified. The matter is most serious as it reflects on the students and the college."

Arthur returned home deciding not to mention it to Merlin when he saw him on Thursday. They'd been invited to Toby's parents for supper and he didn't want him worried. He seemed to have bounced back so well that a step in the wrong direction would ruin their upcoming weekend.

Arthur had also heard from his father that he expected him to work for the company for the month of August. He did not state the location which didn't go over well with Arthur. He decided that if he were based in the UK, he could make arrangements for Hunith, Gaius and Merlin to spend some time in Bruxelles. He could spend a weekend with them. It was also the year of the Flower Carpet in the Grand Place and he remembered telling Merlin about it. If he could get everything organised it would be a nice break for everyone.

-0-0-

Merlin was getting more excited as the weekend approached. As long as he could keep Uther out of his mind, everything was wonderful. Arthur and he would be driving to Wales on the Friday after tutorials and return late Monday.

He was surprised when Arthur instead of taking the A40 west, drove north to Kidlington and they found themselves at the airport. Surprisingly, Laurence was there talking to some chap in a uniform. He came over and Arthur handed him his keys saying, "Thanks for coming, take care of the car and please, pick us up on Monday around four. I'll phone you. "

Merlin was shocked, Laurence had been in on it and had kept it a secret. The man in uniform came over and said, "Mr Arthur, we're ready when you are. The weather is clear and we should be there in one hour."

"Thank you, Matthews. Did you get your flight plan listed?"

Matthews grinned, "Yes, Sir." He helped unload their luggage and led the way across the tarmac to a sleek white, plane with a red and gold trim. Merlin said quietly to Arthur, "Who do you know who owns a plane?"

"It's my father's, well actually PenD's. The company uses it for business, my father cannot stand airports with long queues. He alway flies out of London City as opposed to Heathrow or Gatwick. It took my father to Scotland mid-week and will pick him up Thursday. You don't have any aversion to flying do you?"

"No, love it."

Arthur looked at the private jet proudly, "It's a Learjet, a six-seater used mainly for short hops. My father usually has his car sent ahead and his driver picks him up wherever he lands. Used to be lots of fun as he'd sometimes allow me to take a friend with me during the holidays if he was going on a day trip."

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes, seeing the little stairs up to the cabin door and the luxurious interior. His mother would be flabbergasted. She would have had so much to tell her friends.

They chose seats facing each other so they each had a window. Seat belts were buckled and a disembodied voice said, "Ready for take off!"

Arthur said, "First, we have a little treat. Happy Sightseeing!"

The plane took off and banked to fly around Oxford. Merlin was unable to say anything. Finally he spluttered, "The Deer Park, Magdalen... Look, Arthur, the Bodleian, Radcliffe Camera…Oxford Castle, Carfax Tower…Christ Church, Oriel, the Newman Centre, this is great!"

Arthur smiled, he remembered when his father had done the same thing with Laurence and him in their first year.

Suddenly, Merlin was saying, "The Condo, Arthur, your condo!"

The plane swung away heading west over Blenheim Palace. Arthur laughed, "Next thing on the list is the Welsh coastline, the beaches are spectacular, then we'll be landing in Swansea.

"I could stay up here all day and night. It's wonderful."

"Well, we'll have run out of fuel by then and I'd rather be stretched out on a comfy bed than floating in a choppy sea with the crew in a life raft! If you get my _drift_…!" Arthur couldn't help laughing as he thought he had been so clever.

Merlin grinned at him and leant forward to kiss him only to be almost cut in half by his seat belt, which he had forgotten to undo.

Arthur leant forward and quickly released it but not Merlin's jacket as he pulled him toward himself and kissed him.

"Are there any security cameras on the plane?" Merlin asked.

"I believe so but only in the cockpit. Can't have pilots and the like snogging while they are at the controls can we?"

As Arthur had promised the flight over the coastline was magnificent. Too soon the industrial area and Port of Swansea came into view as well as the ruins of Swansea Castle.

-0-0-

There had been one of the family cars at the airport and Arthur grinned as Merlin happily slipped into an Austin Healey Sprite. Arthur explained this was the car that he'd been allowed to drive on the estate before he got his license, "I have always made sure that it has been kept in good condition, so that when I'm here out it comes!"

Merlin could see Arthur's home in his mind as the painting had been hanging in the hallway until it was replaced by the Gormley. His first introduction was the walled property, the huge iron gates and the immaculate gravelled drive. They pulled up in front of the house as the drive led directly to the front door. The wings on either side were more prominent than the main part of the house which was recessed and Merlin remembered Arthur saying that from the air it resembled an H. The facade was perfectly balanced. It was even more attractive than in the painting.

The front door opened and an older man came out accompanied by a younger man who took their luggage, the older man stepped forward and welcomed, Mr Arthur home.

"Thank you, Manscombe, let's hope the weather cooperates as I'd like to show my friend the area." He turned to Merlin saying, "Merlin this is Manscombe, he and his wife have been with us for nearly forty years."

Manscombe said, "Welcome, Sir! I hope you have a pleasant weekend."

Arthur led him into the house and explained the staff quarters were in the East wing and the main reception room in the central block and the bedrooms across the second and third floors. I believe when my mother was alive there were many parties and the house was almost always full of people. In the really olden days, guests would move in for months at a time, bringing with them their servants, children horses and dogs. It must have been wild."

"I'd hate that but then again I guess you could go and become a house guest at one of your guests' empty houses," Merlin said, "sort of like house-swapping during the holidays."

They walked up the stairs as Arthur pointed out various rooms saying, "That wouldn't work because some of the houses were practically closed down with just an old retainer living on the property. You know some guests even arrived with their own beds and favourite chairs." Arthur continued, "The house is a bit ostentatious and I think with some renovating it could make a lovely hotel or even really expensive condos. It's too big for just my father and me and let's face it, over a year, the staff live here more than we do. It's a problem with many old family homes."

Merlin grinned before adding, "If it were closer to Oxford, you could bequeath it to Magdalen as a student residence and retain a suite of rooms for yourself and any friends you might have when you get older."

"That's not going to happen as I really like the house and would prefer to see it lived in by people who would appreciate it."

"Should you turn it into a hotel, it could be called Cadogan by Pendragon."

"Thank you, Merlin, I'll take that under consideration." He slipped his hand into the small of Merlin's back and directed him through a door which he then kicked closed with his heel saying, "Welcome, to my private quarters!"


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 : WHILE THE CAT'S AWAY**

Arthur gave him a quick tour of his accommodation. It comprised of two large en suite guest bedrooms, a good sized living room, a small dining room, a study and a little kitchen. "In case I feel inspired to cook," Arthur said with a laugh.

His own bedroom was huge and Merlin felt he should be whispering as it was so impressive. There was a large sofa to the side of the fireplace which Merlin realised when they were in bed, they should be able to see the flames.

It was flooded with light with double aspect large casement windows. There was a large walk in closet, the size of a small bedroom with a wall of shelves and drawers and another area for hanging clothes. The wet room had a massive shower with twin showers heads. The bathroom contained a massive jetted tub and double sinks, beside that in another area was a WC and wash basin. Merlin realised that none of this would fit in his home. He laughed remembering how impressed Gawaine and he had been in Arthur's London house and the various hotels where he and Arthur had stayed but this was better than any of those and then he thought of Arthur's little Welsh cottage and he decided that as magnificent as this was, the little cottage was more homey. His mind jumped to how they had slept in the main room with duvets and then he slowly remembered what had happened.

Arthur was looking at him and caught the telltale blush. "You're miles away and I have a feeling not thinking about the renovations that went on in these rooms to bring them up to this standard. Where were you?"

"In another Welsh home of yours…!"

"Ah, that explains everything, The Big Whiteout!" Arthur smiled and said, "and the need for us to entertain ourselves…I doubt that we'll have snow and after all how many rooms can we explore, I am certain that we will have to once again rely upon ourselves for entertainment especially once it gets dark and Manscombe shuts down the power and we all have to wander about by candlelight."

"He shuts off the power…why would he do that?"

"It's tradition! Once a King and Queen were coming to visit and the Lord of the Manor wasn't on best of terms with their majesties, so the afternoon of the day the royal staff were due to arrive, he ordered the power off and his staff used only small candles to make their way around."

Merlin's brain went into over drive. He could play along too, so he'd let Arthur go on.

As Merlin had said nothing and was obviously fascinated by the story, Arthur continued, "When the first of the King's household arrived early that evening, they found the house in darkness and no one answered their knocking, so they decided to leave figuring that a mistake had been made in the dates and the King and Queen would have to stay where they were until everything was sorted out."

Seeing that Merlin was still interested, Arthur added, "Nevertheless before leaving, someone was sent to the stables and staff cottages to find out what had happened to the Lord and his household and the Estate Manager lied that the family was on vacation in Ireland and he did not know when they were expected back. Since that day, come eight o'clock the power goes off and everyone reverts to candlelight until daybreak!"

Merlin took a few moments to digest all the information before saying, "Arthur, is there any reference to this in the archives or historical diaries of the house?"

"Oh, there must be as we have an extensive library and I'm sure it was all documented when it happened. After all, the King and Queen's itinerary would have been altered and that would have been well noted."

"Did their majesties ever come back?"

"I don't know?"

Merlin said, "You could research it. You know that it would have been considered an honour for the King and Queen to stay in the manor. Just think, which ever bedrooms they used would be historical and visitors would be very honoured to sleep in them. They would probably have had brass plaques on the door, stating 'King So and So slept here on such and such a date and another one for the Queen's room."

Merlin was waiting for Arthur to trip himself up but he didn't so he kept asking questions. "Do you think it was maybe because with such a large house party, the costs for the power would have tripled even quadrupled…?"

Arthur realised that Merlin was on to him. He laughed asking, "When did you figure it out?"

"From almost the beginning, when you mentioned the Lord of the Manor ordering the power off."

"But why did you let me continue?"

"Because you look so cute when you lie! You brow gets wrinkled and you eyes cast around for things to say and your lips become absolutely irresistible." He leant forward and kissed him. "It was a good story you just need to get all your facts right."

Arthur smiled, "You've caught on the fastest, when Leon was thirteen, he came to stay and I found out later that he always carried a little torch in his pocket just in case the lights went out."

"Wait till I tell Gawaine!"

"No don't!" Arthur said, "We'll keep it a secret and maybe catch him out when he comes to visit."

Merlin nodded but said nothing knowing that before they could start inviting friends to stay over they had to let Arthur's father know of their relationship and Merlin had a feeling that it was going to be a long, drawn out time before that happened.

-0-0-

They put their bags in the closet and their toiletries in the bathroom. Merlin went again to look out the window. It was mostly parkland but in the distance on the hills he could see little cotton balls which he took for sheep.

Arthur came over and said, "Peaceful, isn't it? On the other side of the house are the stables and then further down the lane, Home Farm. Tomorrow, I'll show you the rest of the house if you'd be interested." Merlin nodded. Arthur said, "If you're hungry, I think we should make our way down to the kitchens and see what Sylvie has planned for supper. When I'm here by myself, I usually eat in a little room off the kitchen as it seems silly expecting them to bring food to the dining room or up here when I am quite capable of going downstairs.

"Anyway, I'd like to catch up on what has been going on here since my last visit. Manscombe is very involved with the local horticultural association and Sylvie is a keen cub scout leader. I used to be in her troop when I was young and afterwards for the longest time called her Akela…"

They took their time going downstairs, Merlin knew that the house had only been in the Pendragon family for around two hundred years but he was fascinated by the many antique portraits of Lords and Ladies of the Manor.

They passed one corridor and Arthur said, "That leads to the library and we call it the Rogues' Gallery as it had many paintings of the not so illustrious former inhabitants. The original family fell into bankruptcy and my ancestors for a debt settlement took the place, lock, stock and barrel. Financially, it turned out to be a good move. I doubt that nowadays we'd be able to purchase half of the antiques and my father still insists that money invested in real estate is never wasted.

"Does he fancy himself as the Lord of the Manor?" Merlin asked and Arthur just laughed. "Hope it isn't a hereditary trait, as I can't see myself getting off on tea parties, fetês and opening flower shows!"

"Don't worry, I won't hold you to being beside me," Arthur said with a grin.

-0-0-

Merlin and Sylvie got on well from the start as her mother was from Liverpool and as a child she had often visited her grandparents there. She was telling him how they lived near Goodison Park and how on match days her grandmother scared the living daylights out of her by telling her that if she got caught up in the crowd of Everton supporters she's never be seen again. "My Granddad used to say, 'Leave the girl alone, you only have to look at her to see she's a Liverpool supporter,' …and I still am!"

Arthur smiled at Manscombe who said to him, "Once a Liverpudlian always a Liverpudlian. Her greatest regret in life is that she didn't marry a Reds fan and that I am not addicted to the game and just to put a little spice in our marriage, I insist that my ancestors were probably Man U. fans. You still supporting Arsenal?"

Arthur nodded, "Not doing that well this year but who knows things might pick up in August."

Sylvie came over smiling, "It's good to see you, Arthur, I have supper ready so just tell me where you want to eat."

"Can we eat in the little room?"

"Certainly, it's close to the kitchen in case I forget anything. I'll just set the table, the room's been repainted and has new curtains since you were last here."

Arthur insisted that there should be no fuss and he and Merlin helped themselves to the food that Sylvie placed on the counter and made their way to the back room.

Once finished, they took their plates into the kitchen and Sylvie said, "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. Full breakfast tomorrow?"

Arthur looked at Merlin who nodded and Arthur said, "That would be wonderful. Thanks for supper, we both enjoyed it and see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sylvie," Merlin added.

"If there is anything missing from your rooms, just call down and my husband will bring whatever it is up."

On the way upstairs, Merlin said quietly, "She thinks we're using two rooms."

"So, she's in for a surprise when we leave or if it makes you feel any better, you can go and bounce on one of the other beds to make it look occupied."

"I'd rather bounce on yours." Merlin said quietly with a grin after first having looked around to see that no one was listening.

"Your ease at using words to paint pictures is commendable and I for one will try to fulfill your wish," Arthur said in the same quiet voice and then he said aloud as he spun in a circle, "for anyone who is interested my boyfriend and I are going to sleep together in my bed and most likely have sex!"

Merlin had only started to laugh when a noise caught his ears, a deep vibrating sound possibly an old man's voice. He grabbed Arthur's hand and said, "There's someone there!"

"Yes," said Arthur, "it's my Grandfather…"

"I thought your grandparents were dead, why haven't you mentioned him before?"

"Because I thought you'd seen him as we mounted the stairs."

Merlin certainly hadn't seen anyone on the stairs and he hadn't felt as if someone was spying on him.

Arthur smiled and said, "Wait a minute and all will be explained." He put his arms around Merlin and they stood quietly.

There was a whirr, a clack and a clock struck eight. Arthur explained, "It's my Grandfather clock; it's very old and something is wrong with it so a few minutes before the actual hour it gives one muffled distorted chime and then at the right time catches up with the rest of the chimes."

"That was mean, you could have told me immediately that it was a clock and I wouldn't have worried."

"And then we wouldn't have been standing here in each others' arms would we?" Arthur said kissing him. "It came with the house but my grandfather had it moved to his bedroom until my grandmother insisted that if it were going to stay there, she wasn't! So it went into the entrance hall and then over the years has made it up to this floor."

"Can't it be fixed?"

"Don't know, I'm so used to it I don't even hear it. Don't worry as once we're in my wing, we won't even hear it…" he looked at Merlin before smiling and adding, "…well, I don't think you will!"

-0-0-

They watched the news on TV and marvelled at the storms which were on the East coast while the West was having wonderful weather.

Arthur said, "I was in a bad storm in the midwest States once and it was terrifying. The wind literally tore up trees and threw them across roads and even into peoples' homes. Houses were lifted from their foundations, sheet metal was torn from building facades and wrapped around trees and telephone poles. There were many fatalities and we all gathered in the hotel ballroom for two nights. We'd seen it approaching even standing out on the hotel balconies marvelling at strange things flying through the air and then suddenly the alarm went off and it was no longer fascinating just plain frightening. I wouldn't want to live through that again and yet the people rebuilt their homes and still live in the area prone to tornados."

Merlin said, "You know that in 1091 there was a tornado in London. The original wooden London Bridge built by William the Conqueror fell down, hundreds of wooden houses were destroyed and the huge rafters of St. Mary-le-Bow church were buried twenty feet in the ground. The church was demolished. Can you imagine the mess and all the rubble which would have had to be removed by hand? There were probably other tornados across Britain but this was the first documented one."

"You're a variable fount of knowledge"

"That's what happens when your boyfriend has an enquiring mind!" Merlin said laughing.

Arthur smiled and said, "Ready to go to bed yet? I'm tired…"

'But hopefully not too tired!"

"For you, never…!"

-0-0-

"Chose your side!"

"I can't until you tell me which side you sleep on as I want to sleep on your left."

"OK, then you get the window side."

Merlin was happy as he liked nothing better than waking facing a window. "When is breakfast?"

"Whenever we arrive but we shouldn't be too late as it will throw out the daily routine. I also have arranged for us to go riding, I thought a nice tour of the estate would interest you. If it is raining we can do it in a jeep but it'll be better on horseback."

"I'll pray for clear weather then," Merlin said as he slipped into bed. It was some time before either of them fell asleep and Arthur had teased Merlin that he'd never felt so wanted in his life.

Merlin laughed and whispered, "Stay with me and we'll conquer the whole world and reign on the mountain tops of some faraway land."

"Tibet?" Arthur asked.

"Why not?"

"We'd be no trouble and only come down to the villages for the necessities of life, such as food, whiskey and internet service. As I'd have to keep in touch with the business which after all would be financing my life of leisure."

Merlin woke to the birds, there was one blackbird which was determined to waken the world. He smiled, he decided that if you are to be woken by a bird nothing is more melodious than a blackbird.

He lay thinking about college, just six weeks to go and his first year would be finished. It had been an up and down journey but overall he wouldn't have missed it. He turned slightly and looked at Arthur who was still asleep. He thought of the first day he's seen him at the Knells, leaving his car and getting a lift to the airport from Laurence. He hadn't been too impressed with him but he did appreciate his little Opal.

So much had happened since then, he smiled remembering how he had one day realised that he was very attracted to Gawaine's brother's friend, in fact head-over-heels in love he had decided.

A voice suddenly said, "Whatever you're thinking about obviously makes you happy, care to share."

Merlin laughed, "Just going over when we first met and how you were not conscious of me. I might as well have been a piece of gravel. You didn't say boo. Too caught up in your own life of giving directions to Laurence about your car and catching a plane."

"Well, I can make up for it now, if you like…" Arthur said raising himself on his elbow and grinning.

Later Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur cuddling him to his chest, saying, "You are certainly one of my favourite things!"

Laughing Arthur asked, "Does that come after or before 'the raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens…and wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings'?"

"In a completely different category and before all of them!"

-0-0-

There were down for breakfast by ten and Merlin told Sylvie it was one of the best Full English which he had ever had. She thanked him and said as she left the room that was because he must have been hungry.

Merlin grinned at Arthur who mouthed, "Told you…one of my favourite things!"

After breakfast, they made their way over to the stables and Merlin met Bud his mount for the afternoon, who loved everyone and was very mindful of his rider. Arthur felt quite confident in relinquishing Merlin to his care.

He himself decided to take Busby. He was his favourite of the horses in the stable. Best of all, he knew the estate so they could just wander along knowing that Busby would be able to get them home regardless of where they were.

Arthur told Merlin that he and a school friend had once left the horses tied up to explore a gully. Upon returning, they found the horses missing and decided that Busby must have felt that they had forgotten him and Soho. The two horses arrived back at the stable, looking very pleased with themselves; much to the consternation of a groom as he felt sure something awful had happened.

Someone had set off with a Jeep and found one tired and one rather annoyed young master tramping across the North Pasture. Arthur said, "Dick promised to keep quiet about it as my father would have been less than impressed that I had let a couple of good horses loose on the estate. For heaven's sake, the most dangerous animal they would have encountered was a badger or they might have gone trotting right across a field of oats but we could see from the tracks that they had methodically stayed on the edge of the field as if they were being ridden."

He patted the big grey and said, "This is one horse with a brain and I really enjoy him. How are you coming along with Bud?"

"He's excellent, a comfortable ride and quite willing to tag alone with Busby. Who usually rides him?"

"Anyone and everyone, he's so easy going and seems to know if someone is a little hesitant."

He pointed to his right, "See that building up ahead, it's a folly built sometime in the early seventeenth century. It's a replica of a warrior's tomb but when you get inside there is nothing but a marble bench suitable for viewing across the parkland to that dark mass over there which is a grotto, complete with the waterfall and a bench behind it.

"As far as I know the only people around would be the gardeners so later this afternoon we could drive over there and…you know!"

"Sorry, you've lost me, we could drive there and what…swim?"

"I think you purposely play dumb. You know darn well what I am referring to," he turned and grinning saying, "but after all if you are really not interested, sure I can find something else to do."

"All by yourself, Arthur?" Merlin said teasing him.

Arthur grinned, "Yes, all by my lonesome" He put Busby into a canter and followed a track into the woods, Bud followed on behind and Merlin called out, "Wait a second, Arthur, I have a brilliant idea do you want to hear it?"

Arthur slowed to a trot and Merlin reached his side saying, "We could go back to the house and put on some of the armour from the knights in the entrance hall and then we could go to the folly and have a battle."

"Merlin, you'd be no match for me, I'd have you flat on the ground after my first lunge!"

"That could also be fun!" Merlin said grinning as he took off along the forest path and Busby left behind had to work to catch up with his stable companion.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 : NEW WORLDS FOR OLD**

They stopped by the kitchens and Sylvie offered to make them sandwiches.

"Can we have them to go?" Arthur asked. "We're going to explore the Folly and probably the Grotto."

Manscombe who had just walked in said, "If the water level is high enough the waterfall will be flowing naturally, if not, you know where the pump switch is, don't you?" Arthur nodded.

Sylvie soon had the sandwiches ready and Manscombe packed the picnic basket adding chilled cider.

Arthur said, "Don't cook for us tonight, I'll drive over to Llandrue and pick up enough pizzas for the four of us. It will be a little party."

Sylvie shook her head, "Arthur, we are here to cook for you, it is very kind of you but we really shouldn't accept."

"Go on! No one will be any the wiser and the next time I see my father, I'll tell him that you are now an accomplished pizza chef."

Manscombe laughed and said, "It can't hurt, Dear, and it will be a nice treat for all of us." So Sylvie nodded and accepted Arthur's offer.

As they got into the car, Merlin said, "Is Llandrue far away?"

Arthur shook his head, "About ten minutes barring any traffic and by that I mean predominantly wandering sheep."

They drove through the estate and reached the Soldier's Folly, parking the car behind it, then walked around to take in all the work that had gone into building it. True to Arthur's word, it was empty apart from the rather elaborately carved marble bench specifically placed for a spectacular view across the parkland, the manor house, the forests and the neighbouring hills.

"We'll eat here," said Arthur as he placed the picnic basket between them and handed Merlin one of the sandwiches. It was a perfect area for a picnic and Merlin who noticed some clouds in the west, thought that unless it was driving rain the building with its carved columns and cupola was perfect.

Arthur insisted that Merlin stand on the bench. "See those red tiles, between that section of the hills? That's the Leary's house, my friend Aoife's family. I think you'd really like her, and I know she'd like you. Next time we're here, we'll arrange to meet up, maybe supper at my place. Her brothers are nice as well, actually one is at Cambridge, graduating this year I guess, and the youngest has Trinity in Dublin as his first choice. His grandparents' live there so Mrs Leary says that she doesn't mind letting her baby go so far away, or that's what she says at the moment, it will be different I'm sure when the time comes for him to go."

Merlin sat back down on the bench and after a moment's silence said, "It would have been very hard for me to leave Liverpool, if it hadn't been that Gaius was there. It's easier when there are brothers and sisters who remain at home until it is their time to go off. My mother always put on a brave front being exciting with each letter I received but I know that she was heartbroken, torn between wanting me to go and worried and sad that I was leaving." He paused, "You know, I feel there should be more recognition given to parents who allow their kids to fly the proverbial nest for university. They all know that it is going to happen but for some it must be very difficult especially single parents."

"It happens in every family." Arthur said trying to show a little understanding of something he had never experienced.

"I looked at my mother's smiling face but could see in her eyes the realisation that this was the start of a new life with her son at Oxford, knowing that I would be away for the following eleven weeks."

Arthur slipped his arm around Merlin's shoulders and said, trying to lighten the conversation, "That's because you were her handsome little Prince, if you had been a nuisance of a child, she would probably have packed your bags and sent you on your way earlier."

Merlin pressed himself closer to him and said, "Thank God, for Gaius. I'm sure he kept her busy so she didn't have time to mope around the house thinking of me."

"Why would anyone want to think of you, Merlin?" Arthur asked letting his breath make Merlin's hair ripple like a dark pool.

"People who appreciate my good heartedness, my intellect, my friendship, my patience and not forgetting my faithfulness and love for a certain sometimes rather annoying young man."

"…and might I add," Arthur said, "your looks, especially that dishevelled spaced out look when you finally come back to earth after a trip, to heaven knows where!"

"Yes, that too," agreed Merlin with a big grin before adding, "Let's eat, I'm hungry!"

-0-0-

They returned to the car and went via the forest track to the Grotto, Arthur explaining that his father did not want cars driving across the grass as they left tire tracks. "I know he won't be back soon but with my luck, my car will leak oil and make an unsightly mark. Nevertheless, I'm sure in the old days, there must have been tracks from the folly across the grassland to the Grotto…just my father and his strange ways."

Merlin said, "Well in the olden days, horses and carriages would have left tracks but I have to say it looks great as it is now."

-0-0-

He loved the grotto once he saw it up close. It was a tumble of rocks with a waterfall cascading over it and a little stream, making its way down toward the formal gardens to the east of the house.

"Arthur, why did you never mentioned this place before, it's wonderful."

"There was no need to as I knew that one day I would bring you here and you would be what might I say…gob-smacked!"

Merlin laughed saying, "Such a wonderful command of the English language, Kit Marlowe would have been proud of you!"

They walked down the slight incline to the grotto and passed behind the curtain of water. The charge in temperature surprised Merlin. The grotto was dry, the water falling a good two feet in front of the edge, before cashing onto rocks below with the spray flying beyond the waterfall itself.

Exiting on the far side, Merlin wanted to see where the water came from and above he found a deep stream which had been directed to a pool above the cave. "What did Manscombe mean about the pump?" he asked.

Arthur explained that if the stream couldn't fill the basin above the fall to capacity, there was an auxiliary pump which forced the water through a pipe to supply a fall. "I don't think the effect is as remarkable but at least it produces a waterfall for visitors. Today, it is flowing as it was first designed."

They made their way back behind the falls, Merlin hung onto Arthur's hand and leant out so that he could hold his arm into the curtain of water. It had considerable force and his arm kept being forced down. At one point, Arthur fooling took a step forward and Merlin's shoulder and neck was also soaked. He pulled him back and hugged him getting wet as well.

He shouted at Arthur that there should have been a curtain of water to pass through to access the grotto.

"...and what about all the ladies in their crinolines and hats with plumes, they'd be soaked?"

Merlin laughed as he said, "But didn't they also carry cute little umbrellas?"

"Their sun parasols? They wouldn't have held up to the force of the water, they would have been in tatters. If we move back to the bench, I can hear you better as it's noisy near the water."

They sat on the bench and watched the water. Merlin asked, "If I ran though the waterfall is the pond deep enough to jump into?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anyone trying that but I know people do this." He leant forward and kissed Merlin gently on the lips. Merlin tried to clasp his head in his hands to hold him there but Arthur moved away laughing, "I'm not that easy, Merlin. Come on you'll have to work harder than that."

Laughing Merlin, slipped his hand over Arthur's heart, he smiled as he seemed distracted and the next thing Arthur knew he was being help by two strong arms and someone's lips were making their way up his neck sending shivers down his spine.

Merlin was in no hurry and knew that he was driving Arthur crazy. He loosened his arms but Arthur didn't move just smiled as sooner or later Merlin would kiss him and what he had started would continue.

"Can you wait a second, I forgot something in the car? I won't be long..." Arthur scrambled up and went through the little tunnel which led outside, he was back panting in what Merlin guessed was twenty-five seconds with two blankets over his shoulder and two cans of cider in his hand.

He threw a blanket in Merlin's direction saying, "That is not the most comfortable bench and I remembered seeing Manscombe put this in my car and the other is one I always carry in my trunk in case of emergency."

Merlin smiled and said knowingly, "Aye Aye!"

Arthur said, "In case of an emergency, Merlin, like an accident or my battery died and I couldn't get help and got cold..."

Merlin interrupted him, "But, I would have kept you warm."

"If you happened to be there... Merlin, come sit down beside me." Merlin did as asked and snuggled into Arthur who now wished he had a large duvet to wrap around their backs.

Finally Merlin said, "It's only four thirty and yet it really seems dark. He got up and walked over to the tunnel and called, "Arthur, there's a storm out here." He walked back to the bench and said, "Let's stay here until it's over. If there is lightning, it will look spectacular through..."

There was a distant rumble of thunder and Merlin said, "See!" Within minutes a flash of lightning lit up the cave with a diffused light followed almost immediately by a clap of thunder which made Merlin jump and Arthur took the opportunity to hold him and not release him.

They sat out the storm counting between the flashes of lightning and the peals of thunder.

When it was miles away according to Arthur's reckoning, he said, "Time to move on."

Merlin shivered and Arthur decided that he was also feeling damp, he got up from the bench and wrapped his blanket around Merlin. He threw the one that Merlin had been sitting on over his own shoulders and grabbed the cider they hadn't touched.

The rain was over and the air smelt supercharged with oxygen as they made their way back to the house and Arthur dropped off the picnic basket in the kitchen keeping the cider. He joined Merlin upstairs and convinced him to take advantage of the tub and hot water to have a bath before they picked up the pizza at six thirty. "Anyway, it'll warm you up," he said.

Of course Arthur wasn't satisfied that Merlin should have a bath without him and Merlin glanced up and smiled, when someone tapped at the door and joined him in the double-ended jetted tub.

-0-0-

Supper was relaxing as they shared the pizzas with Manscombe and Sylvie. When Arthur told Sylvie about being caught in the grotto during the thunderstorm, she recalled something from years ago. "The weatherman on the BBC had forecast a clear sunny afternoon with mild temperatures, so your father decided to take all his house guests to visit the folly and have tea served there."

Manscombe took up the story, "The staff went first and had everything set up, tables with linen clothes and good china, an assortment of Mrs Maxwells famous fancy sandwiches," here Arthur nodded appreciably, "and all the making for a summer tea party. Well, the BBC had got it wrong and when all the guests in their finest summer clothes were gathering and your father had nodded that we might begin serving…"

"…one of the kitchen maids," said Sylvie, "drew my attention to an area across the park which looked as if it was being attacked by a team of lumbermen, the leaves and small branches were flying around and century old trees were bending under some unseen pressure."

"Your father," said Manscombe, "ordered all his guests back to their cars. The wind or whatever it was, was making its way across the parkland and you could see its progress as it made the grass blow in all directions before flattening it. It could have had a nasty outcome but it seemed to lessen as it came up the slope to the folly. The gusts were still strong enough to rip the table clothes from the tables and scatter all cutlery, chinaware and food."

Sylvie added, "I grabbed your mother's favourite china teapot and held it to me, turned my back to the wind and stood at the far back of the folly. Not that I stayed dry but the teapot was safe."

Merlin asked, "Were there any injuries?"

"Not among the guests but one of the menservants slipped on the wet marble floor trying to avoid a large cream cake and ever after that event was known as Johnny Cream Bottom. Your father was very generous and we all received a week's pay for our troubles."

"That was a lot in those days," added Sylvie, "there was a lot of breakage and we had to replace everything."

"What happened to the wind?"

"It veered off to the East and made a mess of a section of the forest with young trees but then it was over and the clouds went and the sun came out; nevertheless tea was cancelled for that Sunday!"

"Where other estates damaged?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," Manscombe said, "someone lost a barn and some livestock but thankfully there were no human fatalities."

They finished their meals and left the kitchen. Sylvie turned to her husband and said, "I think I like Merlin best out of all the friends which Arthur has ever brought here. I'd be happy to see him again. Arthur seems happy and less anxious but again his father isn't here and that makes a big difference."

-0-0-

Sunday meant church and Arthur had checked the times of the church in Caerleon. It was an hour and a half drive but Arthur decided that they would make it into a day trip. They could also visit Isca Silurum, the Roman fortress and Baths, and the Iron age hill fort in Caerleon. There was no pressing reason for them to be back early. He told Manscombe their plans and he approved saying, "Once you return, we'll think about supper. Do you want Sylvie to make you a picnic?"

"No, thanks, we'll find somewhere for a quick lunch." Arthur said.

Merlin was enthralled with where he attended Mass, Arthur had been there years ago with Laurence. Sunday Masses at St. Cadoc's were well attended and after Mass, the parish priest gave Merlin his blessing to take as many photographs as he wanted, suggesting that any which he thought were special, he might consider sharing with him.

Arthur splurged and took Merlin to The Abbey for lunch and he fell in love immediately with the building. Arthur promised to bring him back for a long weekend over the summer but Merlin suggested maybe the winter as he could imagine the roaring fire in the large hearths in many of the reception rooms.

The visit to the Caerleon Roman sites itself were excellent. The amphitheatre dating from AD 90 was impressive having been able to accommodate six thousand spectators for events varying from animal spectacles, to military rallies, from religious celebrations to executions and the famed fights by the gladiators.

"Did you know that the gladiators were slaves trained to fight in 'gladiator' school?" Merlin asked pointing to a pamphlet he'd picked up in his wanderings. "Oh my God, according to this nine-thousand gladiators were killed during the inaugural festivities of the Roman Colosseum!"

"We're not in Rome we're in Wales…"

"Well, I bet thousands were killed here over its two hundred years of Roman occupancy. I guess their patron goddess Nemesis had her hands full." They also visited the foundations of the barracks. "You could have been a Roman Soldier," he told Arthur as he continued reading.

"Doubt it," Arthur said.

"See," Merlin said, "here it says that a non-Roman could be an auxiliary soldier and upon your retirement," Merlin laughed, "if you lasted that long, you would have been granted a Roman Citizenship."

Melin felt most comfortable in the amphitheatre and remembered Arthur's words from Toby and his visit to Cirencester; however there were too many visitors for him to commandeer the arena this time.

-0-0-

Soon it was time to leave Newport and return to Cadogan. The traffic was lighter than on an ordinary Sunday as many people were having the Monday off. They chatted about everything and Merlin asked if there was a door directly into the section of the house where Arthur lived.

"Not really, there is an exterior door on a terrace which opens into a little reading room off the library on the main floor, however you'd still have to walk up the servants' staircase if you didn't want to use the main stairs." He laughed as he added, "When I was younger, I used to be able to scale a rose-trellis and reach my rooms. But now, I have to limit myself to stairs as the trellis was removed and anyway it wouldn't have held my weight.

"I promised Wickham who was my tutor cum bodyguard at that time," Arthur looked at Merlin and raised his eye-brows before continuing, "that I wouldn't climb it as even I knew that it wasn't safe. It was just something I could do which would annoy my father if he ever found out."

Merlin laughed, "The son every man wished he had!"

"Didn't you do anything crazy as a kid?"

"Honestly, no, not on purpose! I once was in trouble at primary school. We'd come into the gym and all the ropes were down. Some of us ran and started climbing, I know it was stupid and dangerous but when the teacher blew his whistle and told us to come down, three did but I was frozen and each time Mr Pierson said, 'Emrys, come down.' I couldn't figure how and I went higher and higher. I heard my classroom teacher say, 'Merlin, stop. Stay where you are! Everyone else sit on the floor and no talking.' Then I heard my classmates leaving the gym and the class bully yelled, 'Don't let go, stupid!' I froze and then I could see that the rope next to me was swinging slightly and I heard Mr Pierson say, 'Merlin, we're going to climb down together on your rope. I'm going to come over to you.'

"All I could think was that the rope would not be able to hold both of us. However, it did and I slithered down and perched on Mr Pierson's thighs and we slowly reached the floor. He was my hero and my classmates clapped when they came back to the gym to see me and Mr Pierson safely on the floor."

"Did you get into trouble?"

Merlin grinned, "Not really, my mother was notified and I was forbidden from climbing ropes for the rest of primary school. I could go on the wall bars but not the ropes. I also heard later that Mr Pierson was in hot water as he had left the ropes unattended. However, he was still my hero!"

They pulled into the drive and arrived at the house.

They made their way to Arthur's room to freshen up and close to six then made their way into the corridor. They walked along in comfortable silence, Arthur with his arm around Merlin's back.

"What do you think Sylvie will have prepared for supper? I'm famished!" Merlin said.

"Something good and probably nutritional, she's a great cook or my father wouldn't keep her on. She is usually helped by a lady called Tina and also on special occasions by old Mrs Brent whom I call Brenty as she was the former housekeeper. As it's a holiday weekend and my father is away, there is only a skeleton staff on…

"Guess you don't rate!" Merlin said interrupting him with a laugh and dodged ahead as Arthur launched himself after him.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 : THE JAWS OF A DRAGON**

Arthur went to grab for him but Merlin was too quick and took off blasting down the hallway with Arthur at his heels threatening what he was going to do to him when he caught him.

Reaching the main staircase first, Merlin went hurtling down it, skidding to a halt when he realised there was a distinguished looking man standing in the middle of the hall with two other men and women.

Arthur managed to stifle an 'Oh, shit!' instead grabbing the banister and pulling himself to a stop thankfully before he bowled Merlin over, gasping, "Father, I wasn't expecting to see you this weekend."

Uther, said, "Obviously not!" He turned to his guests and said, "I believe you have met my son Arthur!"

The Laird of Glenkandrun smiled, "Arthur, nice seeing you again, I hear you are back at Oxford."

"Yes, Sir, it's hard work but well worth it."

Lady Glenkandrun smiled saying, "We hope to see you over the summer for some fishing. You're always welcome and you can bring friends if you wish."

Mr and Mrs McKellern nodded at Arthur whom they remembered as a young boy.

Uther said, "Introduce your friend as well…"

Arthur said, "I would like you to meet Merlin Emrys who's a fellow student at Oxford." Arthur clamped his jaw shut, frightened that he was going to say, 'He is also my boyfriend whom I love very much.'

"Good Welsh name!" Uther said and then turning to his guests said, "Shall we go to the lounge for pre-dinner drinks?"

Merlin and Arthur escaped in the directions of the kitchens. As they passed a door, Arthur opened it and pulled Merlin into a small utility room, and started to laugh, "Good God! What happened there? No one mentioned that they were expecting my father back. Maybe, he also took them by surprise."

"Well, the chance that Manscombe and Sylvie were chasing each other around the kitchen threatening to do all sorts of unmentionable things to each other's body is pretty slim," Merlin said laughing, "I think that we could give Sylvie a break by eating out. She'll be up to her neck preparing dinner for the others."

They walked to the kitchen, Arthur nodded at Tina as Manscombe said, "Bit short notice for supper but they brought salmon and said that they are quite happy to have it barbecued. Will you and Merlin have the same?"

"No, we'll go out. You both have enough on your hands without two extra mouths to feed. When did you find out that they were coming?"

"When your father phoned from the plane telling me that he would be landing in thirty minutes with four guests and to bring two cars."

Arthur was later to say that there would have been hell to pay if his father had decided to come back Friday and the plane wouldn't have been available. Merlin suddenly saw the funny side of that and started to laugh.

As they sat in the car driving back the way they had come less that an hour ago, Arthur said, "I think he likes you!" Merlin looked at him with a frown. "Well, he didn't kick you out of the house…did he?" Merlin laughed but deep down he was wondering if that was yet to come.

-0-0-

Supper at the pub had been excellent; Arthur had been right. It was cosy and the kind of place Merlin would happily have returned to if the occasion arose. A couple of the regulars knew Arthur and they had joined them for drinks at the bar while they waited for their table.

The chap was at University of Wales Trinity Saint David and his girlfriend was at Aberystwyth studying in Welsh and living in one of the seafront residences. Merlin was impressed as he'd seen photos of the Old College on the waterfront.

The waiter led Merlin and Arthur to a window seat with a view of the river and the swans. Merlin decided that the city Swansea must have been so called because of the sea and swans but he was disappointed to learn from Arthur that it had been a Viking trading post and the word was a derivation of the Viking word Sveinsey for an island or raised ground.

Merlin was still amused by the idea that Uther would have been left high and dry in Scotland if Arthur and he had decided to fly on the Sunday but accepted that their plans would have been bumped by Arthur's father's if they had been given a heads up in time. He would have missed all the fun things they'd managed to do so far over the weekend. "How are we going to get back to Oxford?"

"Well, if my father intends to stay here until midweek he may suggest that we fly otherwise we can take a train. It would take only three hours, if we're lucky!"

"Lucky?"

"Well, if no one is on strike and it is on time!"

Merlin smiled and decided that he could get used to having a private jet which would see them in Oxford in under an hour.

-0-0-

Arthur would have been surprised if he had been a fly on the wall in the dining room during the meal as his father had waxed eloquently about his son's success at his studies in Bruxelles and how he was now working on his degree at Oxford.

Manscombe who had been in the dining room removing the appetisers, felt it a shame that Mr Pendragon never told his son that face to face. Later that evening when they were in their quarters, he told his wife how he felt.

"It's a common thing, Dear. Some fathers almost seem to ignore their boys' achievements yet give praise unconditionally to the girls. But you're not guilty of that, so don't worry. You encouraged Brian to follow his plan to be a chef even though in your younger days, I once heard you refer to cooking as women's work."

George grinned as his wife had never let him forget that.

-0-0-

Arthur was in no hurry to get back home. If he returned too early he might be dragged into a conversation with his father as it happened…he was. He met his father just outside the library. Uther nodded at Merlin and said to his son, "And how do you intend to get back to school?"

"We thought we might take the train tomorrow afternoon.

"…and what about the jet?"

"Well, we thought…"

Uther interrupted him, "_You_, Arthur," he paused as if trying to recall something then said, "your friend has nothing to do with travel arrangements as he is your guest and it's your responsibility to get him back to school!"

Grabbing the bull by the horns, Arthur said, "I had intended to fly, but I thought that you might be using the jet so we, I mean, I thought that I would make alternative arrangements by rail."

"Good thinking! However, as I will not need the jet until Thursday to fly my guests home, you can use it tomorrow. Confirm your arrangements with Anderson. Have a good night!"

He turned to Merlin and nodded at him and Merlin met his gaze without wavering saying clearly, "Good night, Sir!"

"Thank you." Uther muttered as he wandered off.

As they made their way up the stairs, Merlin said, "Shit, he can be scary when he wants to, can't he, Arthur?"

"That was nothing I've seen him have grown men in tears at the office. The only person I've seen stand up to him around here is old Benty and in London his secretary. She's been with him for years and is excellent, they respect each other and make a good team at the office. She'd often bail me out of trouble when some irate headmaster had tried to reach my father and she had diffused the situation before he finally got wind of it.

They made their way to bed and Merlin wrapped his arms around him. He loved being with Arthur and was determined that Uther's being there wasn't going to put a damper on his plans.

Arthur said, "All right, if we have the window open? I promise that if you feel cold, I will go in search of another duvet."

"That sounds so generous but I happened to see extra blankets and duvets in the cupboard not more than six feet away from here."

He snuggled into Arthur and when he returned his kisses, he sat up suddenly, saying, "By the way, where is your father's bedroom?"

Arthur grinned, "Actually on the second floor but closer to the other wing, why?"

"…and the guest rooms?

"Below us but I promise this old building is very well built and hazarding a guess as to where you are going, I think we are quite safe!"

"Good!" Merlin said and let his hands and lips do the talking from then on.

Since his father's arrival, Merlin had noticed a slight difference in Arthur when they were in the house. He was quieter, absorbed in his own thoughts. He knew that something was bothering him but he decided against prying as he knew that when ready he would, if he thought that it was important, share it with him.

-0-0-

Arthur didn't sleep well and around three, he woke Merlin who realised sleepily that Arthur wanted to talk as he turned on the bedside lamp.

"I've had overnight male guests in this house while my father is here but I feel different with you. I know it will seem strange when I always seem at odds with my father but my greatest wish is that he will one day accept you as my boyfriend. He might seem cold and disinterested but he can't be as he has always made sure that he has done the best for me even if in some cases, I didn't see it that way. He has never raised his hand to me and God knows, many times I deserved it. I'd like him to look at you and see the person who makes his son very happy."

"Could you live with it if he never accepted me?" Merlin asked quietly.

Arthur didn't hesitate, "With you at my side, I could live happily ever after!"

"But you would still like to have his approval of our relationship."

Arthur smiled, looking younger than his years saying quietly, "Not only like but insist upon it."

"You can't force someone to like another person," Merlin said. "They might for all intents and purposes accept them but deep down they could have no time for them and that little seed of dislike can grow into distrust and it will grow until it either erupts or over the years withers away being replaced by total disinterest and possibly even separation from their family member."

"If that is what happens bring it on, with you beside me, I can cope. We could finish Oxford and then pursue our goals...yours as a photographer and mine as a London bus driver."

Merlin laughed quietly knowing that Arthur was putting on a brave face, he would never admit it outright by the filial ties were strong. He decided then and there that he would do whatever was needed to win Uther over and never impede Arthur's relationship with his father.

He smiled realising how lucky he was that both his mum and Gaius accepted and loved Arthur. He would do whatever Arthur asked of him to keep this rocky father/son relationship on an evil keel.

Suddenly, a thought hit him, 'Would he be willing to give up Arthur completely if his father demanded it?'...and his heart clenched.

Arthur said, "You've become very serious all of a sudden!"

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur and felt his heart swell with love as he said, "Hatching a plan that will make your father see that I am indispensable to this family!"

He felt Arthur relax as he was pulled closer and the love of his life said, "Do you think that my mother loved my father with the same intensity that I love you?"

Merlin said, "I'm sure she did, Arthur, just as she loved you before you arrived and during that short time when she held you in her arms..."

-0-0-

The plane trip back to university was thankfully without incident and Merlin enjoyed it. He much preferred flying at a lower elevation than on more distant flights. He liked having an overview of all the farms, villages and specially the coast line. He mentioned to Arthur that he would have liked to have had that ability when he was on the ground and wanted to see where he actually was.

Arthur told him that was because he was named after a falcon, it was his spirit name calling to him. He assured him however that he could achieve the same effect with Google Maps but it wasn't the same as far as he was concerned.

Arthur left him to speak to the captain and then returned saying, "If you would like to fly in the cockpit and promise not to take over the controls, Anderson would be happy to have you as co-pilot."

Merlin was thrilled, and his first thought was 'Wait until Gawaine hears about this!' He nodded at Anderson as he slipped into his seat on the right of the captain and buckled himself in. Anderson was great as he pointed out various landmarks but also allowing Merlin time to himself to gaze at the beautiful scenery. They came upon a rain cloud and were temporarily fogged in and the windshield wipers started which for some reason amused Merlin. Then they were back into the sunshine and Merlin could see the dark shadow of the cloud on the ground below.

Arthur came up to check that everything was going well and Merlin offered to change places but Arthur said, that he had spent many hours in the co-pilot's seat and if Merlin was enjoying it, he could stay there until they landed if Captain Anderson agreed, which he did.

The part he enjoyed the most was when the little jet banked steeply and he felt that if his arm had been only a little longer he would have been able to run his fingers through the top leaves on the trees.

All to soon, the radio burst into life again and Anderson prepared for landing.

Arthur thanked Anderson and asked if the plane would be flying his father's guests back to Scotland and Anderson nodded and said, "I'm on call for later in the week."

Anderson smiled as Merlin also thanked him. He suggested that as he had enjoyed being in the cockpit, he might consider taking a couple of flying lessons over the summer as most small airports had Flight Schools.

Merlin turned towards Arthur his eyes all lit up, and Arthur said, "Anderson, don't give him any ideas, I'd never be able to get him back on land again."

-0-0-

Laurence was waiting for them and Merlin made sure that he knew that he had sat in the cockpit with Captain Anderson.

Merlin said on the way back, "This was a lovely end to a long weekend, Arthur. I had a great time, I will now have to wrack my brains to show you how much I enjoyed it."

"Maybe next time, we might consider the 'mile high' club?' Arthur suggested quietly with a straight face as he let his hand rest on Merlin's thigh.

"Who, me and Anderson?" Merlin declared with a shocked expression which melted into a grin, causing Arthur to splutter and Laurence to just shake his head.

-0-0-

Merlin checked back into the residence that evening at eight. Toby was already in his room and they sat in there talking about what they had done.

"I met Arthur's father!"

"What did he say when Arthur told him about the two of you?"

"Nothing because we never told him. He probably would have had a heart attack and I think there must be a better way of introducing the idea to him than suddenly blurting it out. Did you have a restful weekend?"

"It was interesting to say the least. My parents went off overnight and left Tina and I the house to ourselves. We sort of..."

"Had a good time?" Merlin said with a grin. "You two are great with each other. I think she really likes you and I know your mother likes her. That's always important but I don't want to be a babysitter any time soon so be careful, the two of you!"

Toby just laughed, "Don't worry, Mother!"

Merlin laughed and went back to his room to get organised for the following day. He was just ready to get into bed, when his phone buzzed.

It was Arthur who said, "Good, you're still awake. I have a little news. The college has sent Baxter down. He won't be around Magdalen any more. You remember my mentioning Steve who lives in same building where he rented a flat," Merlin nodded even though he knew that Arthur couldn't see him as he continued, "He texted me that Baxter has moved out and the landlord notified him that he was putting the place back on the market, hopping to pick up a student short term, maybe someone, who wants to seriously study in these last few weeks!"

"But he might get another place in Oxford..."

Arthur regretted telling him over the phone because he knew from his response that he was now going to worry and there was little that he could do. He checked his watch, "Do you want me to come over at least for a couple of hours."

"No, I'm all right, I was just a little surprised that was all." He laughed and Arthur heard his voice lighten a bit, as he said, "Guess I had put him out of my mind while I was away. Did you tell Laurence?"

"Yes, he was here when I took the call…"

"Hang on, Arthur, my Mum is trying to get through."

"Take the call and if you feel like it phone me later on."

"How late?"

"For you, all night!"

"Thanks, Arthur..."

Merlin had a long chat with Hunith. He was able to tell her more about the photos he had sent including one of him on Bud. "Mum, the manor is huge and beautiful and guess who arrived out of the blue on Sunday afternoon while we were at Caerleon."

"Arthur's father?" Hunith correctly guessed.

"Right! We didn't talk but I was introduced to him and he commented that my name was…and I quote, 'A Good Welsh name!' and later that evening wished me good night."

Hunith said with a laugh, "There you go, he can't be all that bad if he likes your name."

"Mum, I hardly think that will hold much sway when he finds out about Arthur and me! Anyway, he allowed us to fly back in the jet so he mustn't have been annoyed that we were there. How's Gaius?"

"In good spirits. He's going off in a fortnight so he can meet up with some friends in Cambridge for a reunion. Just think, Merlin, you will be doing the same one day."

Merlin suddenly yawned and Hunith must have checked the time as she said, "I'm keeping you from your beauty sleep, Merlin, text me during the week. Now go to sleep you'll have a busy day tomorrow. Say hello to Arthur and remember to thank him for giving you a nice holiday."

"Will do, Mum, thanks for calling...good night and God Bless!"

"God Bless, Merlin! Now get to bed, you've still got a few weeks of heavy studying to do. Love you!"

"Love you too, Mum, and remember end of June will soon be here and then I'll be home for the holidays, ten glorious weeks…

He put his phone on his bedside table as he got into bed, grinned at the little dragon which was once again on his windowsill. He'd speak to Arthur first thing tomorrow when he got up.

He slept as if cradled on clouds, sweeping effortless through the skies on the back of a large grey dragon.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 : ALL THINGS CONSIDERED**

They all met up for breakfast. Merlin had a moment's hesitation before following Toby into the Dining Hall but after glancing in the direction of the neighbouring table settled after seeing only disinterested faces. Toby turned and nodded at him and Merlin smiled back.

The girls wanted to know all about Arthur's place and the flight and he was glad to be able to tell them about the little jet and how he'd sat in the cockpit on the way back. He also mentioned how beautiful Oxford looked from the air and that Arthur's house was a manor house and that one day, he'd get around to showing them his photos.

"Do you think that they have sightseeing trips from the airport, we should do that together before we graduate?" Toby suggested.

Beth said, "That gives us three years plus to decide upon a day and a time!" causing the others to laugh. "Mind you, if we wait until we get our Masters, by then maybe we will know someone with a pilot's license who could take us up in a rented plane."

"Well, if we don't make a move soon, we'll be in Malcolm's bad books. He's sure to be waiting for us with bated breath as he has missed us so much. " Merlin said.

As Tina quickly added, "In your wildest dreams!" and they left the Dining Hall laughing.

They settled back into their tutorials easily, it had only been a three day break but for Merlin it had been eye-opening and seemed much longer. Arthur and he had decided as it was a short week not to meet up on Thursday for supper but workload permitting to spend the weekend together.

Things settled down and as far as Merlin was concerned Baxter was in his past, however on the following Thursday, as he was leaving to meet Arthur for supper, Conboy called to him as he passed through the Porters' Lodge. "Mr Emrys, there's post for you."

Merlin walked back and received a small envelope with his name, room number and residence on it, no stamp so it must have been dropped off by hand. He was just about to slit the envelope when he heard Arthur call to him so he just slipped it into his pocket.

It sat there until Wednesday of the following week when a spell of colder weather had him in his jacket again and putting his hand in the pocket, had found it. He realised it was almost a week since he'd received it, hopefully it was nothing important, he opened it and stopped; finally stepping out of the way so that he was standing against the wall and not impeding the other students who were racing to lectures.

He read it over quickly and then glanced at the signature and printed name underneath. Mike Barkley was the friend of Baxter who had confessed to being involved with the kidnapping and had enabled security to arrive at the scene, sometime after Arthur who had been trailing Baxter that evening.

The note said that he would like to meet up with Merlin for coffee and apologise for his stupid actions. He mentioned that if Merlin wanted nothing to do with him he would understand adding that should Merlin feel more comfortable, he could bring a friend along.

Merlin was impressed, it took a lot of courage to meet someone face to face to apologise.

He decided to meet up with him in public, somewhere were there was a lot of traffic. His first thought had been the Old Kitchen Bar but then he decided that they really needed to be away from prying eyes and ears should he want to tell this chap what he really thought of him.

He decided that he would take Toby along as he had been indirectly involved in the Baxter situation but when he really thought about it, he realised that he would prefer to have Arthur with him. He had been there and seen the state he was in and of all people, he knew what he had gone through and he trusted him not to try to influence how he felt.

Figuring that another day wouldn't matter he didn't bring up the subject until he was having supper with Arthur on Thursday.

It had been a warm day and Merlin had decided that he wanted to eat out. He allowed Arthur to choose the restaurant and was pleased that he had suggested Karma's, a Tibetan place which also served some Thai dishes, very popular with the citizens of Oxford and practically impossible to get into over the weekend without reservations.

Once they had finished their meal, Merlin slipped the note over the table and watched Arthur's expression as he read it.

"Well I'll say, he's got balls to face you head on. What do you intend to do?"

"I'd like to see him and was wondering if you would be willing to come as a referee in case we get into fisti-cuffs."

Arthur laughed, "Merlin, I don't think this Barkley has any danger of that from you. You're too kind and have a very forgiving nature; however I agree that should you want to have a coffee with him and hear his side of the story, that would be very mature on your part, and I would be happy to be your second, in the ensuing duel. Actually, I have somewhere, naturally not here with me in Oxford, a pair of duelling pistols."

"Arthur, you and your possessions never cease to amaze me!"

"Merlin, for once I am serious. They are in a leather case with a suede interior and they came in an antique weapon lot that my father purchased from a stately manor estate sale. That's where the knight's armour came from as well. I'm pretty sure they're at Cadogan, we'll hunt for them next time we're there. Manscombe probably knows where they are."

So it was decided that Merlin would send a note to Barkley saying that he would meet him Sunday afternoon at Caffé Nero.

-0-0-

After tutorials on Friday Merlin was exhausted, his essay according to Morris had not been up to par. He asked him if he had too many interests on the go and Merlin was thankful that it was a one-on-one tutorial as he would have been mortified if Morris had said that in front of the others.

True he had spent time daydreaming about the weekend out of town but he didn't think that Morris was justified as the essay in his eyes was precise and to the point. He was told to reread the material and rewrite the essay and get it to Morris on Monday before noon.

Morris said, "I realise that these days can be very disturbing with upper classmen graduating and the rest of the students with only two weeks to go but you have a month and I don't want my students to get into a habit of slacking off and not giving their best at the end of the term. You have done exceptionally well but show me that same drive until the last day and keep pushing yourself then your results will reflect the work done and you will be able to relax until it all starts again in Michaelmas Second Year." He smiled, "As each year passes, the work doesn't get any easier but your study habits and writing ability will. You've got what it takes to make it, now get that essay to me on Monday and we'll see how you did!"

Merlin felt quite down, he tried to think and he realised that it was the first time in a long time that anyone had not been satisfied with his work. He knew that he had been a bit rushed finishing it but he still thought that it was worthy of a good mark. Shame Morris wasn't of the same opinion.

He threw himself on the bed to try to see where in the essay he had gone off track and that was a mistake. He woke to his phone and a worried Arthur. "Are you all right? It's six thirty and I hadn't heard from you. I thought you were coming here for the weekend. You're not sick or anything are you?"

"No, Morris raked me over the coals for my last essay and gave me a pep talk. Looks like I won't be free until late Saturday afternoon as I have to rewrite the whole thing."

"Better that than his marking you really low. Have you had anything to eat?"

"No…and I don't think I'd be very good company. What he said sort of made sense, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Why don't you have an early night? I'll phone you tomorrow after breakfast and see how your day is going. Make sure that you get some sleep though and don't spend the night worrying about an essay," Arthur said knowing very well that if he were in Merlin's shoes, he'd want to stay up all night and get it done.

"Sounds a good idea as I want to keep Sunday free as I am supposed to meet Barkley. I heard back from him and he said he'd be there. Should be short and sweet as all he has to say is that regrets being involved."

"Don't worry about that either. Try and sleep like a baby. Goodnight!" and then on an impulse he added, "God Bless!"

Arthur could tell that Merlin was also smiling when he said, "Good-night and God Bless, Arthur!"

Merlin slept until four in the morning and then got up. He sat at his desk, reread his essay, and reviewed the material it was based on and with a renewed spurt of energy started to write a new five-thousand word essay. He was famished by nine and went down for breakfast and made up for the dinner he had missed the previous night. He felt good, he had to acknowledge that his second effort seemed to be working out better than his first and he hoped that when it was finished Morris would agree.

He went back up to his room and had a long invigorating shower, until he was once again ready to face the world. He sat at his desk and worked again from ten until four. By five o'clock, the twice edited and scrupulously proofed essay was on its way to Morris.

Merlin smiled and said, "Enjoy!" as he hit the send button.

-0-0-

Arthur had been a little surprised that Merlin had messed up on an essay. Usually, he was word perfect and very confident. Maybe their going away for the three days was a little irresponsible. He smiled to himself as the various times he had been irresponsible sailed through his mind. Who hadn't been irresponsible with his studies at least once? He thought about Bruxelles where he had almost failed his first term because he was so annoyed at having to leave his beloved Oxford to study something which at that time had not interested him.

He made himself some supper and was tempted to phone Merlin but as he had said he was going to turn in early and hopefully sleep, he decided against it. He'd get him tomorrow morning.

Arthur went down the hall to his bedroom and turned on the TV, setting it for an hour hoping he'd be asleep before it turned itself off. His mind was racing, maybe Merlin and he should cut out their Thursday suppers. He realised looking back that he had monopolised his time. Maybe as a first year student, he should have encouraged him to have spent more time with his own friends.

He let his mind think about Merlin, they were in love and he was loathe to limit the hours they could spend together but he knew that their desire to always be together might not be such a great idea in the face of their studies. He turned over towards where Merlin usually slept and decided that this weekend, probably after they had done the Barkley thing, they would have a tête-à-tête.

-0-0-

Merlin phoned around six, "It's signed, sealed and delivered!" he said with a laugh and Arthur agreed to pick him up, feeling that he sounded in a much better frame of mind than the last time he'd spoken to him. He was but getting up at four and working until four came with its limitations and Merlin spent his time yawning.

By eight o'clock Arthur said, "Merlin, come on, you need to go to bed, you're dead on your feet. You need to sleep."

"I don't want to go to bed alone!"

"Fine, I'll go with you but work on my computer."

Merlin nodded and walked into the bedroom, Arthur went into his office to get his Mac. Merlin came out of the bathroom as Arthur entered the room and crawled into bed. "You promise to come to bed too?"

Arthur thought, 'Can't think of anything which would persuade me to do otherwise.' Nevertheless, he said nothing and just tucked Merlin in and when he was ready for bed climbed in beside him. He soon had his arms full of Merlin as he turned to snuggle into him. He kissed his brow and said, "Sleep tight, Love!" He wasn't certain but he was pretty sure that Merlin was already dead to the world.

Trying to reach his computer proved futile so he just lay there and remembered seeing nine o'clock on his bedside radio before falling asleep to the sound of Merlin's breathing.

He was awake when the sky was brightened and rolled over trying to get back to sleep but an annoying fly kept pestering him and he remembered that he'd left his window open.

It took a few minutes before he realised that the fly had a name and he said, "Merlin, it's still too early to get up...go back to sleep!"

"I can't! I'm wide awake and raring to go!"

"Well, go raring into the kitchen and make yourself something to eat and I'll join you later..."

"I'm not falling for that! I'll leave and you'll fall asleep and I won't see you until nine o'clock." Arthur felt him laugh against his chest before he said, "Well, you're awake now and I can think of something we could do to pass the time."

"I bet you can..." Arthur said smiling, giving himself into Merlin's capable hands.

-0-0-

Mike Barkley was tall and serious looking. He stood before Merlin after introducing himself and waited until he was invited to sit down.

Merlin introduced Arthur by name and left it at that. Arthur excused himself to get coffees. He kept an eye on the two of them from near the counter ready to intervene if something happened that looked as if it might flare into anything physical. He kept his distance as he purposely wanted Barkley to see that he was dealing with Merlin not himself.

"I'll be there for you but he's there to see you not me and if you want me to give you time by yourself just tell me."

Merlin had grinned, "I doubt that anything he has to say will be life-shattering, he'll probably blame his lack of self confidence for being stupid enough to get involved with Baxter."

That was basically what happened as Barkley explained that he hadn't made any friends and it was surprisingly lonely surrounded by people who didn't even acknowledge that you existed. Merlin thought, 'The bane of many freshman in colleges.'

"My brothers both insisted that uni was the best time of their lives and I was so unhappy. I had never experienced being ostracised for no apparent reason.

"When Baxter had included me in his little group, I felt relieved, no longer did I sit alone at meals, people nodded at me as they passed. I thought things were going well and then Baxter started asking for favours, silly things to begin with, get him something special to drink, but then things got a little more serious, such as banging on freshers' doors in the middle of the night.

"I disliked him and finally despised him but I was too insecure to cast off on my own."

Arthur joined them and handed them their coffees. Barkley nodded his thanks.

"I went along with it, slowly beginning to loathe myself but knowing that if I didn't I would be shoved on one side and the behaviour I hated would be used against me. It was all stupid as academically I was doing well and I was beginning to feel capable of casting off from Baxter.

"Finally, it was like a quest, Baxter had something special he wanted to do, he insisted it was a hoot and everyone would find it funny, even the victim and I got carried along.

'Halfway through, I saw Baxter for what he was a bully and a rather dangerous one. I had a feeling that one of the others involved felt the same way. When Baxter asked me to go with him to release you. I knew he was lying and I told him I couldn't as I was busy. I actually stood up to him. He told me point blank that I would live to regret it. However, I already did regret it and ended up telling Bates a rather long-winded story about an empty room and a wardrobe. He picked up on it immediately and I was left sitting by myself for three hours imagining the worst."

Arthur thought to himself that was nothing to what Merlin went through.

"I'm sorry for my stupidity. I was sent down for a week and I finally told my mother that I had been involved in a kidnapping. She told my father who said that I didn't deserve a place at Oxford and regardless of what punishment the college metered out I had to speak to you."

Merlin was fascinated to hear the back story of the situation and he felt for Barkley. His reception into Oxford had been so different, it was almost as if he'd been head hunted and supplied with a safe environment and friends.

He could tell from Arthur's demeanour that he wanted him to mention all the awful things which had happened since Michaelmas but he preferred not too. They were private feelings and opening up about them would bring them to the fore and release what he had already tried to cover up. Merlin instead, thanked Barkley for seeking him out. He told him to get on the phone to his mother, "Tell her that you have spoken to me and that I understood that there were mitigating circumstances for your hooking up with a rather unsavoury character."

Barkley relaxed slightly, and Merlin said, "Do me a favour, next time you see someone who appears friendless whether in the Dining Hall or in a lecture, nod at them and ask them how things are. It will make you and that other person feel better."

Arthur suddenly said, "May I ask a question?" Barkley seemed a little surprised but nodded. "Did Baxter ever say why he picked on Merlin?"

Barkley shook his head, "No, he just referred to it as a settling of accounts."

The conversation petered out and after a few minutes, Merlin stood saying, "Thank you for being truthful, I know it mustn't have been easy."

Barkley looked relaxed for the first time since he'd entered the cafe, "No, I should be thanking you for being so understanding." He nodded at Arthur saying, "Thank you for the coffee," and left.

Arthur looked at his watch and said, "Forty-five minutes, I could have done without!"

"Good thing I know you, as that sounds cold and crass."

"You should have wiped the floor with him!"

"Revenge isn't all it's made out to be! Come on, you obviously need a proper drink."

They stood to leave but not before Arthur had leant over and said in a voice only Merlin could hear, "After this afternoon I feel a little ignored, might not some canoodling be in order?"

Merlin laughed out loud causing an older woman to glance at him, he smiled and she smiled back.

Later as they walked along, Arthur said, "This Barkley chap, he's not going to be your new best friend is he?"

Merlin grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, "Don't you know that I have a very possessive boyfriend? What with studies and the like, I have hardly time to satisfy him without bringing a new friend into the mix."

"Thank God! "Arthur said, then slipped his arm around Merlin's waist, adding, "Though on second thought, maybe one day you could introduce me to this possessive boyfriend of yours!"

"That's not likely to happen as you'd probably kill each other on sight."


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23 : TRUTHS FROM THE PAST**

It started to pour before they reached Arthur's and they came bursting into the condo like two drowned rats, Laurence was on his way out and Merlin said, "You'll need a mac or something. The heavens have opened up!"

Arthur went into the hallway bathroom and came out sending a towel in Merlin's direction. "Remember rule number one, no sitting on the sofa in damp clothes as it wrecks the leather."

Merlin toed off his shoes and socks and padding down the hall. He returned in a dressing gown with his hair still wrapped in a towel. Laurence putting on his mac, laughed and grabbing his keys from the hall table and went to leave saying, "Arthur, I won't be late."

Merlin said, "He's getting dried off, I'll pass on the message."

"Well, enjoy yourselves but no noisy house parties and remember you're due back at the residence tonight.

"Yes, Mother!" Merlin said smiling cheekily.

Arthur came down the hall as the door shut after Laurence, "What was that about?"

"He just wanted to remind me that I have to be back in residence this evening."

"Don't worry, I'll get you back in time. Do you want a drink?"

"No, I'll pass but go ahead if you want one. What are we having for supper?"

"Not got a clue as I was worried about how you would feel after seeing Barkley, so I didn't plan anything."

Merlin grinned as that was Arthur's response whenever there was no meal ready. "All right, let me see what you have in the kitchen and we'll eat whatever there is."

There was an almighty flash and they both jumped. Merlin said, "Glad I'm in here, at least this building has a generator." The thunder rumbled and following that another flash of lightning and a crack of thunder and the lights went out.

Arthur said, "That was close by! Count ten and the emergency light in the hall should come on as well as the fridge. Lucky we have gas, we can still warm something up, even if it's only soup."

"I wasn't hungry but I now am," Merlin said. He searched the fridge and cupboards finding little of interest but some wasabi peas and dried cereal to snack on. "Once the worse of the storm has passed, we'll phone out for something."

The lights were still off, Arthur had had a second whiskey and they sat at the table in the alcove looking out over a darkened Oxford. The power failure was not city wide and in the far distance they could see street lights, traffic lights and house lights where people were probably staying out of the rain and watching TV.

Arthur phoned for take-away and was told that there was an additional £10 charge for deliveries due to the storm and the number of orders. They also couldn't guarantee the time of arrival. He muttered something about daylight robbery but placed their order anyway.

Slowly sections of Oxford came back on but they decided against turning on any lights and snuggled on the sofa.

Arthur explained that he was in Canada during a bad ice storm and some areas were without any electricity for four days. There were fatalities and in one area in Quebec, because of the damage to the relay stations and overhead wires, a double diesel train engine was parked at one of the out of service stations and it fed electricity to the grid for homes in the area for almost three weeks.

"You can probably still find the videos of the huge transmission towers falling over. Once one goes, it pulls down its neighbour and it's like dominos. Many of the huge fir trees lost their tops and the ice on buildings as it melted came crashing down like sheets of glass.

"How did you get out?"

"My father managed to get us to Toronto by train and then on a flight home."

"Did you spend much time in the States as a teenager?"

Merlin noticed that Arthur became uncharacteristically quiet.

They held back no secrets from each other and over the years had talked about everything under the sun from the annoying Japanese beetles and how they gave a bad name to the ladybirds to periods of their life when they hadn't known each other.

Merlin laughingly reminded Arthur about his visit to the Anglican Cathedral and climbing the wall from the cemetery up to street level to the annoyance of one of the security guards. "Arthur, on my own I would never had thought of doing that but with Gawaine there encouraging me I became almost brave."

"…or foolhardy." Arthur commented.

"I don't think it was foolhardy as if I had fallen the security guard would have been there to pick up the pieces." Arthur had suddenly become quiet but Merlin had continued blissfully unaware, "There is always someone to pick up the pieces!"

"Not always…" Arthur said as he reached for his glass, "in some cases, nobody knows that there are pieces to be picked up and you slip through the cracks."

Merlin had an uncomfortable feeling that Arthur was referring to something distressing which had happened in his life.

He nuzzled into Arthur's neck as he whispered, "I would have picked up the pieces for you."

"Not if they were invisible just imprinted on my mind forever.'

Merlin had the choice of letting the conversation peter out, however he didn't, he said, "Did you know that there is truth in the saying that a problem shared is a problem halved?"

"Only if one of the persons can overcome the desire to keep the truth hidden and remain silent or is willing to open himself up to possible ridicule," he heard Arthur say.

Merlin waited a while before saying quietly, "Do I seem to you, Love, to be a person who would trivialise anything which you hold important?"

He felt rather than saw Arthur shake his head. He felt the warmth of Arthur's arms shift and he fell back against the sofa then heard the whiskey decanter clink back onto the table. As he settled back beside him, Merlin snuggled back into him and Arthur began to speak.

"In my group at school was an American student, the son of one of the CEO's of Pendragon USA and we became friends. For my fifteenth birthday, my father took me to New York. We stayed in town but on the weekend I went to stay with my friend's family in the Hamptons on Long Island. It's where the rich of NYC have fabulous mansions.

"My father left to go to California with Ken's father and I stayed with the family. There were two boys and a girl around my age and we had fun together. The house was on the Atlantic with a great beach and we had a full range of motor boats, sea doos, water skis and even kayaks. I was having a wonderful time, there were two houses on the property and we stayed in the guest house which had everything teenagers could desire even its own indoor swimming pool.

"The whole thing came crashing down on the weekend when the extended family arrived. The youngsters were fine but I wasn't fussy about one of the older step brothers who was insistent on being friendly with our group. He must have been thirty, married with three young kids who were quite amusing and a wife who was friendly and outgoing. However, he just made me feel uncomfortable."

Merlin's hand found Arthur's and he held it close to his chest. He was already upset and prayed that he would be able to give Arthur the support he needed once he had shared what he suspected was an emotional, long held secret. He second guessed himself as to whether he really wanted to hear what Arthur was going to tell him.

"One afternoon, it was rainy and we were in the main house playing billiards, we were being silly but you know, enjoying ourselves. The step brother came in grinning and insisted on joining in the game. The game sort of petered out and the others decided to go and play video games back upstairs.

"I can remember the older man saying to his brother Ken, 'It looks to me as if your friend Arthur could do with a few pointers in billiards.'

Ken had laughed and looked at me saying, "My brother's a good player and he taught us all to play. Do you want me to stay?" I shook my head, thinking why would I need a babysitter? "Well, you know where we'll be," Ken said.

"I regret that shake of my head more than anything. The chap played on his side of the table and I was on mine, then he said that I should bend my elbow like this and before I knew it he had joined me on my side and was standing too close behind me.

"I wasn't physically strong enough or mentally alert to say no. I wriggled to get away but it happened so quickly that he had the upper hand and I couldn't get free. He dragged me into an extra bedroom and…"

There was silence, the rain continued to beat on the windows but Arthur did not say anything, for what to Merlin felt like five minutes…Merlin reached over and wiped away the tears on Arthur's cheeks.

He sniffed and finally continued, "I swore then and there, that I would never force myself on anyone…I would listen to them." Merlin felt him reach for his glass, he paused awhile before quietly adding, "Not the best introduction to sex, I can assure you.

"Looking back, I can see that it was all planned as he kept me occupied playing pool when the others decided to play games. He said we'd join them but we didn't. When he was finished he had said, '…and do you think any of your friends will believe you? They'll say you were begging for it.' He moved away from me and then leant over and whispered in my ear, 'Less fumbling around, when at least one of us knows what to do!'

Merlin wrapped his arms around him, wishing that ever person's first sexual encounter could have been the result of loving someone like Arthur, patient gentle, understanding and in no hurry.

"I knew there was no one to tell, I cleaned myself up and wandered back to the others, pleading a headache. The rain had stopped and I sat quietly on the terrace until I had enough control of myself that I wouldn't burst out crying if someone said a kind word to me.

"Years later the bastard was caught messing around with one of his nephews. The family had closed ranks but not the father of the child and he had reported his stepbrother to the police and he served time for it. Ken never said anything to me and to this day I wonder if maybe he had not also been a victim."

Merlin said quietly, "Your father…?"

"To the best of my knowledge, he knew nothing about what had happened but he did comment upon hearing that one of the stepsons of his CEO was in jail. He said, 'Hard to believe as they were such a lovely family.' I so wanted to say, 'If you only knew…' but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth."

-0-0-

They lay there in silence until Merlin said, "Saying sorry for what happened to you sounds so trivial; however I hope that I never meet the bastard as I'd willingly kill him!"

"Promise me that you will never make reference about what I just told you, to anyone not even Laurence or Gawaine."

Merlin smiled saying gently, "Anything which happens between us goes no further and Gawaine accepts that. I don't ask him specifics about his innumerable conquests and he doesn't ask me about us. Mind you, if by chance you ever upset me, he would be a formidable warrior in my court."

Arthur smiled saying, "As it should be!"

The phone rang to let them know that their takeout was on its way. Merlin rolled off the sofa and said, "You set the table and I'll go and pick it up in the lobby."

"Maybe you should put something on other than underwear," Arthur said laughing.

Merlin looked down, he was in boxers and no shoes, "Thank you, Mr Pendragon, for that suggestion, I will rectify it immediately." He left the room and came down the hall grinning as he hopped along trying to get into his sweat pants.

As he got plates and cutlery, Arthur realised that he did feel better after letting Merlin in on his secret. He thought maybe Merlin was right, that a problem shared is a problem halved. Whether it was halved or not he didn't know; nevertheless the burden felt lighter on his shoulders.

-0-0-

Merlin remembered his first time, Arthur was so solicitous, Merlin knew that he was worrying that he was not reading him correctly until he'd said, "Arthur, you're driving me crazy, I'm ready now, I want you. Love me now, not tomorrow or in a week or in a year."

Merlin remembered little but the surge of intensity and the heights reached before he plummeted back to _terra firma_ and into Arthur's arms, Arthur smiling holding him close. It resulting in the formation of a bond which he wanted to last for their lifetimes.

Arthur had once told him that just before he wiped out as he liked to put it, he had said his name and it was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard. Merlin had smiled saying that he didn't remember and Arthur had pulled him closer explaining that it was his spirit communicating that his body had reached Nirvana.

Merlin had found it funny and since then whenever Arthur was fooling and he himself wanted sex, he'd say, "Fancy Nirvana?" In exactly the same tone as he might ask, "What do you want, Arthur, a cup of coffee or scrambled eggs?"

Gawaine one day had mentioned, "What's this obsession that you two have with Nirvana?" Merlin's immediate grin had a smiling Gawaine add, "Say no more, a nod is as good as a wink to a blind horse…"

-0-0-

Merlin looked at him carefully as he carried food to the table, Arthur had set the table and was sitting at it waiting. He looked up and smiled sadly at him, Merlin put the food on the table and turned to Arthur and wrapped him in his arms. He said nothing, he just held him until he was ready to let him go.

"We should eat while it is still hot, especially as you had to pay the power failure surcharge. Charming people, I'll cross them off our regular list!"

The food was good and they ate mostly in silence. Merlin put the cutlery in the sink and the remaining food in a container in the fridge for Laurence. He checked his phone and it was already nine.

Arthur who was watching him said, "Would you mind if I took you back a little earlier tonight. I feel really tired."

"It's no longer raining I can walk but if you need me to stay here, I will."

"Of course, I would love you to stay but I can't let that bastard still have control over my life. I just got a little upset probably because it was the first time that I had said anything about it to anyone. I used to stand in front of my bedroom mirror when the house was empty and rehearse a scene for what I should have done…I'd lie in bed and try to work out where I had gone wrong, what word had I used that gave him the impression that it was all right to do what he did to me. I couldn't figure it out. Mind you, five years helps heal wounds and gives you a more enlightened view of life.

"If it had happened today, there would have been a different outcome. Time certainly enables you to place everything in perspective. Youth and inexperience can in some situations be a drawback. I was strong even then, Merlin, but my strength deserted me and I became a victim. As to walking home, you are certainly not, not while I still have a car."

Arthur insisted on walking him to the Porters' Lodge. Merlin grinned and said, "One day, a traffic warden is going to slap a ticket on your little car."

Arthur spun around worrying that Merlin was seeing it actually happening. He laughed there was no one else in sight. He leant forward and gave Merlin a resounding kiss. "Thank you for loving me."

Merlin smiled and running his hand down Arthur's chest said, "You're very easy to love, Arthur! My phone will be on my bedside table. Call me when you get home…and if you need to talk, call me any time during the night."

"Go on in and I promise to phone once I get home." He turned and walked out to the Opal and saw a Special Units Traffic Warden writing a love note for his car. He shook his head, regretting that Merlin had already gone in as he would have enjoyed it.

He took it from under his windshield wiper and grinned at the traffic warden. As he had expected, it was a £70 fine but reduced by fifty percent if paid within seven days. He looked up and the chap was gone. He replaced it under the wiper and stood back taking a photo of his car parked outside the Porter's Lodge, making sure that the ticket was visible. He'd show it to Merlin as proof.

"Was a Merlin kiss worth £35?" He said aloud to the old stone walls of Magdalen College, he was sure he heard them reply, 'Yes, it certainly was…!' He smiled and got into his car.

-0-0-

Merlin let himself into his room but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep. Even though Arthur had said, he'd be all right, he was sure that he would be up practically all the night reliving what had happened to him in the States.

He lay on the bed thinking. Life was after all not fair and it didn't just happen to the people we saw on TV but to lots of people, some whom we actually knew and loved and others whom we would never know or hear about. Toby's brother Luca was one instance, minding his own business in Toronto with his father and brothers and ripped away from his family because of some gun-toting thug, he could think of no better word…some thug's selfish and inexplicable actions.

He let his mind return to primary school when some kid's mother on her way to the shops was run down by a furniture lorry driven by the father of another girl in the school. That he could better accept as it was an accident.

Suddenly he remembered his mother's face when they'd been at church and it had been his father's anniversary and he'd got the balloons for her. She still remembered after nearly seventeen years and there was Arthur as an adult still dealing with his assault. He remembered Beth's grief stricken face as she sat on his love seat before Security arrived and in retrospect he realised that what he'd been through in these two past terms was nothing compared to what some people experienced.

His mother had said each time he returned here, 'Look out for yourself!' and he knew that she was probably praying like mad that she's get him back safely at the end of the term.

His mind went to Arthur and he hoped that he'd get some sleep. The phone buzzed and he picked it up. Arthur's voice said, "I'm in bed wishing that you were here beside me."

Merlin laughed before saying, "How are you?"

"Doing surprisingly well really…and by the way you owe me £35 for the ticket I got on my car while I was kissing you as I dropped you off."

"Your kidding? I wish I'd been there to see that!"

"I'm not kidding…that's if I pay it within seven days, otherwise is will be £70 that's what it costs."

"Was it worth £35?"

"Well worth it, Merlin, inexpensive really for the pleasure your kiss gave me."

"Do you think I can charge you that every time I kiss you?"

"I think we'll have to so some serious negotiating about that. I also want to apologise for our evening being such a downer. I didn't think telling you would have had such an affect on me… you do still love me...don't you?"

"Arthur, every fibre of my being is in love with you…"


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24 : AN UNEXPECTED RECOGNITION**

Monday of the last regular week for the general students came quickly. The AC's had a full day of tutorials and the essays which would be due were piling up.

In the afternoon, their second tutorial was with Morris. He asked Merlin to stay behind for a few minutes and told him that his resubmitted essay was excellent and he would be keeping it in his records as an example of what he was capable. He said, "At our tutorial, later in the week, we'll compare the two essays." Merlin just wanted a chance to share that news with Arthur as he knew he had been a bit worried about it as well.

Merlin phoned Arthur once his last tutorial of the day was over. His call went to message but he had no sooner put his phone down than it rang.

It was Arthur, "I just arrived in the parking garage didn't expect to hear from you this early. Is everything OK?"

"Yes, I had Morris this afternoon and he was very satisfied with my essay. Certainly a nicer conversation than we had last Friday. It was worth all the work and the time. Only bad thing was that my time with you was limited and now we won't see each other until next Friday. I missed spending the whole weekend with you."

"Merlin, the finishing line is in sight and then we can spend as much time as we want together, within reason that is as I still have obligations to the business. We should make some plans for the holidays over the weekend. As to not seeing you until Friday, how about I reserve a table at My Gran's for lunch on Wednesday and you might just happen to drop by at the same time. I'm right in thinking that you have a long lunch break that day. Bring Toby if you want…"

"Sounds good but I'm sad to say that Toby will be unable to make it as on Wednesday, he has another lunch date?"

"Does he?"

"No! "Merlin laughed, "But I would really like to have you to myself for even an hour if it is just means staring at you from afar, well at least from across a table."

"We could hold hands…"

"…and touch knees. We could even…," Merlin laughed but then said, "No, not such a good idea, as we wouldn't want to offend Nonna would we?"

Arthur laughed as Nonna ran the place even if technically it belonged to her grandson Geraldo. She'd once told Arthur in his presence, "This place should have been called 'Ristorante della Nonna Maria', not what Gerry has called it as it isn't respectful."

Gerry would just smile and lifting up his two hands say, "Nonna ti amo!" and give her a big hug and a kiss. She was everyone's favourite.

So it was decided. Merlin would meet up with Arthur on Wednesday at lunch to forgo their usual Thursday supper which they were skipping for the next couple of weeks.

-0-0-

When Arthur had mentioned hearing from Merlin and their Wednesday lunch plan, Laurence had laughed and said, "Does Merlin ever have any say in these decisions or are they a fait accompli before you even ask him out?"

"Of course he does, if he doesn't like the location he can always say so and we can go somewhere else.''

"Yes, but do you? Just asking, not being nosey or anything, but he's not a kid. He's a man with his own preferences and I wonder if he ever gets a chance to make them known. I don't mean that he isn't happy with you." He turned from the counter where he'd be making tea saying, "Do you want one?" Arthur nodded and got up to get a mug.

Laurence continued, "It's just that you can be rather bossy," he lifted his eyebrows at Arthur who had the decency to shrug his shoulders, "…and maybe you're forgetting that he is a person in his own right. Not that I'm doubting that he loves you because he obviously does and I'm not trying to cause trouble but remember the old saying something about, if you love something let it go and if it loves you, it will make its way back to you."

That made Arthur think and he realised that Merlin hadn't suggested anything restaurant-wise for the longest time and he was now worried that maybe he was being too domineering but he'd never accused him of that. "You think I should take a step back?" he asked.

Laurence looked horrified, "I never meant to say that, I meant that you should make him an equal partner in all things, whether important or as trivial as choosing where you'll have supper."

Arthur sat watching his tea cool, 'Did he commandeer every free moment which Merlin had, if so, he'd never complained.' He decided to do something about it. He wasn't sure what it was but it would have Merlin consciously making more decisions in their life and even in his choice of the time he spent with him. He knew Merlin better than anyone and he felt quite sure that given the choice Merlin would choose to be with him.

He smiled as Laurence left saying that he hoped that he wasn't offended by what he'd said.

Arthur said, "No offence taken and I might even take a few of your pointers to heart, Mr Knells!"

Alone in the condo, he took his tea through to his office and thought of what Laurence had said. He smiled to himself as he knew that on occasion Merlin was quite capable of making his needs known given the opportunity. Not that he would ever be enlightening Laurence about those moments which were just between him and the man he loved.

Next time he spoke to Merlin he intended to check that he was agreeable to meeting at My Gran's or had he somewhere else he might prefer to go.

-0-0-

Merlin settled down for an afternoon and evening of serious research and work. Toby and he paced each other and got all the work done which they had planned.

By ten, he was ready to turn in and once he was in bed he phoned Arthur, "Hi, it's me just checking in."

"Did you get everything done that you had planned?"

"Yes and a little more. It seems to go well when we work as a team just as Tina and Beth do. Anything interesting to report?"

Arthur laughed, "Sorry nothing earth shaking to report. It's beginning to wind down in lectures and finally reports are being completed. If everything goes according to plan, by next Thursday, I'll be looking forward to a hopefully, well deserved break."

"And poor me, I'll be working hard as usual to keep my head above water!"

"Merlin, when have you ever had to keep your head above water academically?"

There was a pause before Merlin said, "Not sure...maybe when I was a cub and learning to swim in the summer at Archbishop Beck Sports Centre. I didn't come to it naturally as I had the tendency to swim underwater not on top of it." He laughed, "Drove the instructors crazy."

Arthur also laughed, he liked hearing about Merlin's days as a kid, so he decided to share one of his experiences, "One day at school during our senior swim team training, we were doing laps and the coach was called away and had said, 'Continue laps, until I come back!' There were no prefects around and we were all tired of the monotony and as I got to the end of my lane, I pulled myself out of the water and hightailed it down the other end of the pool. "Number one rule broken, 'Thou shalt not run near a pool'. I reached the end and did a perfect cannonball, second rule 'Thou shalt not play games during swim training'. The spray was great and when I finally surfaced to what I had expected to be cheers from the rest of the team, there was deadly silence.

"I noticed people looking beyond me and I turned, there completely drenched was the swim coach. There was not a rule that stated 'Thou shalt not soak the coach' but there might as well have been as I was not on the list for the next inter-house meet and the only reason I stayed on the team was, I'm sure because my father the previous year had paid for a two lap counter-current pool to be built in the sports' facility.

Merlin laughed, "I would have paid to see that. Did your classmates say anything afterwards?"

"Yes, the team captain told me privately that if someday cannonballing became an Olympic event, he'd put my name forward as a participant. Arthur finally said, "Listen if we keep talking, you're not going to be in any shape for your first tutorial. By the way, on Wednesday, is My Gran's all right, I just sort of told you but never checked if that was where you wanted to eat."

"Wherever thou goest and all that…yes, they make great Italian griddle sandwiches."

Arthur felt vindicated that Merlin was quite happy with his choice of restaurant. He said, "Next time, you get to choose the restaurant. Talk to you tomorrow. 'Night, Love!"

-0-0-

Arthur was still trying to get information about Baxter. The Discipline Committee would only tell him that the matter was on their books and it was progressing slowly but steadily. He didn't contact the police but did get information from security that everything they had was currently in the hands of the police.

During the week, he had a visit with Angus who could give him no further information. He agreed with Arthur that it would be preferable to have the whole thing settled before the start of next years classes. "However, I don't think, it's going to happen." He held up a glass and a whiskey bottle and Arthur nodded as Angus continued, "It takes a long time when dealing with colleges…privacy matters and the like. They will get there in the end but not soon enough for the likes of you and me.

"I think the fact that Baxter is gone presupposes that they feel there is enough proof that he was guilty but they still have to have the discussions and the committee meetings. What the police will make of the whole thing is another matter. The charge could go either way as _common assault_ or _actual bodily harm_. I don't think it will be seen as _grievous bodily harm_ but that will be up to the judge and lawyers."

"Do you think the fact that he had Merlin confined will play into that dicussion? Could that be classified as a GBH charge?"

"I honestly don't know only time will tell. By the way, Arthur, what does Merlin think about the delay?"

"We haven't discussed it as he seems happy to have it behind him and rarely mentions it. He's resilient and I think he'd rather get on with his life. Whether he worries about it when he's by himself I don't know, but he doesn't in front of me as he seldom seems to be mulling over in his mind something that serious. He's certainly more relaxed now that Baxter is no longer around. Did you hear about Barkley's apology?" Angus hadn't and Arthur was able to tell him everything.

"How did Merlin deal with that?"

"Surprisingly well, he seemed to accept the mess Barkley had found himself in and was much more understanding than I would have been."

"Does Toby know?"

"Not unless Merlin has told him which he might have but somehow, I doubt it. It's been a rotten year for them especially Beth and Merlin said she never gets involved in any of the discussions and just seems to close her mind to what they are saying. I'd like to have ten minutes in a closed room with whomever her attacker was. That sounds awful, I know but it's nothing compared to what I'd like to do to Baxter. If Merlin hadn't been as strong mentally as he is, Baxter's behaviour could have caused him real problems and failing his year would have only been one of them."

They sat talking and Mrs Quilley came in and offered them tea and Arthur said, that he really should be getting back to his place as Merlin would be phoning soon and he disapproved of his talking to him while he was on blue tooth in the car as he felt that it was dangerous.

Mrs Quilley smiled, "That's what I say to Angus and even Gord. Keep your eyes are on the road and your mind on the traffic. If it's important, they'll phone back later on. Of course, I still remember my mother talking of the time when not every house had a phone and the local call box on the corner was a busy place with people making and waiting for calls. The boys laugh at me but it was so, wasn't it, Dear?"

Angus nodded, "In some aspects those were the good old days. No interruption at home from an irate boss or a person trying to sell you something you most certainly do not need or even want."

As Arthur drove home, he decided that he much preferred how it was now. If he wanted to talk to Merlin he could just phone him, if it were convenient for him to answer he would, if not he'd get back to him when it was. He was looking forward to seeing him in person tomorrow but intended to phone later on to find out how his day had gone. He really just wanted to hear his voice; he smiled to himself thinking that he was a very easily satisfied boyfriend.

-0-0-

When he met Arthur after his last tutorial on Friday, Merlin came with a letter which he wanted to show Arthur. He had received a surprise notification that his photo had been awarded one of three Honourable Mentions in the College Wide Camera Club contest.

He had showed the letter when it had arrived to Toby and they had a good laugh with Toby saying, "You should tell Arthur, bet he's never received an honourable mention for something he didn't submit!"

"I didn't even enter the competition. Someone has obviously made a mistake."

On Friday at lunch, some chap came over to the table and said, "Merlin Emrys?" Toby pointed at him and the others listened in.

"Graham Smith, Magdalen Camera Club, we're inviting people to consider joining us next year. We were impressed with your submission to College Wide and decided to speak to you."

Merlin said, "Could I speak to you for a second," he looked around, "somewhere more private?" The chap nodded. Merlin stood as did Toby almost immediately, Merlin turned and smiled at his friend then turned to Graham and laughingly said, "Toby here, he's my agent."

Graham didn't seem troubled and they walked into corridor and sat on one of the large window sills. Merlin said, "Before we start, could you clear up something?" Graham nodded. "I have a few questions. How do you enter the College wide competition."

Graham grinned looking surprised but realising that Merlin was serious. He said, "You notify them of your interest in competing and they send the necessary information to you," he laughed, "but you must know all of this."

Toby suddenly said, "Which photo was it?"

Graham seemed surprised but looking at Merlin could see that the question seemed valid.

"It was a child with a toy plane on a spiral staircase. Why?" Merlin seemed to be flustered by this so Graham continued, "You submitted it and must have gone to the exhibit to have seen the other entrants." Seeing the confused look on Merlin's face, he added, "Didn't you go to see the exhibit?"

Merlin shook his head, "l didn't submit any photo for the contest!"

"So you were not the photographer?"

"Possibly...if it is the photo I think it is. However I didn't submit it!"

Toby interrupted, "Merlin, check your phone, you must have it somewhere."

"No, I used my camera, it would be on one of my Liverpool disks."

Graham was interested, he loved a mystery, he asked, "Could you sketch the shot?"

Merlin took the sheet offered and replicated the photo.

"That's it! "Graham said happily, "Congratulations, it's a great shot!"

Toby looked at Merlin who seemed shocked.

Merlin finally gathered his wits together before saying, "I'm sorry about this mess but could you not tell anyone just yet that I didn't submit it." He stopped and brushed his hair off his forehead and continued, "There was a theft in my room during Michaelmas. The rather excessive damage done then is still under investigation by the college." He glanced at Toby for support and said, "That photo was one of the objects stolen during the break in. I have not seen it since."

"My room was also trashed," Toby added.

"I will say nothing further about any of this. I will see that when the times comes to return the exhibits that I personally collect and return yours to you. Not often do the awards go to non-members but your submission or non-submission as the case might be," he said smiling, "was very well received by the adjudicating committee. Graham added with a smile, "Would you consider joining our group next year?"

Merlin grinned and said, "I'd love to!"

-0-0-

Arthur listened to the whole story and looked at Merlin his eyes were not as confident as they had been when he had first come into the condo.

Arthur put on the kettle as Merlin who was sittings on the sofa said, "You know who was behind this, don't you?" Arthur nodded but said nothing. "Well, at least I'll get my original back but what would make him decide to submit the photo using my name? It's just strange. I feel as if he's been in my room again even though I know this went missing in Michaelmas. Toby and the others thought it was funny and only Toby knows that I told Graham." He suddenly looked a little brighter and smiled softly, "But, it was really a good photo wasn't it? I took it with Gawaine one day when we'd gone to the Albert Docks. Gaius said it was lovely and well worth a prize. Little did he know!"

"You'll be able to tell him when you next see him. Did you get anything as a prize?"

"I don't know probably just a certificate but the recognition is most important."

They sat comfortably together; Merlin miles away thinking of home and Arthur thinking about how Baxter was still involved in Merlin's life and would probably be even after all the charges were settled. He thanked God that he's been around this year, Merlin might have been able to cope but he himself would have been climbing the walls if he hadn't been able to know that Merlin was actually coping and not just brushing it off on the phone as a minor inconvenience while inside he was being tortured by indecision and regret that he was living in a residence which was not secure. He slipped his arm over Merlin's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Merlin said, "Only three weeks to go and then a well-deserved break. I wonder how our group fared in the prelims. At least with our two extra weeks, we'll have a general idea of how we managed. I can't believe it's almost the end."

"No regrets!"

"Never any regrets as long as you are around," he said snuggling into Arthur.

Arthur laughed and said, "I meant...academically!"

"No, no regrets there either, it was challenging and really informative. I almost feel as though I would like to make university my lifetime occupation. Maybe even ending up as Dean one day," he started laughing and Arthur pulled him in for a kiss.

"And...you'll be back next year?"

Merlin ignored such trivialities saying, "First thing first…I missed you!" and kissed him.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25 : WINDING DOWN**

Merlin and Toby as AC's with an extra two weeks in residence were again besieged to accept food and things people no longer wanted to take home. He made Toby promise that any nondescript parcel left for him, would be binned as he didn't want a repeat of last term. He figuring that many of the students were just too lazy to take some of the clothes to Oxfam or Cancer Research UK where they would be welcomed with open hands. He told Arthur that he was going to put a sign on his door saying, '_Gone Home! See you next year'._

Merlin was very insistent that he didn't need plants and food which was already stale-dated. Even though the gift-givers assured that the food would be good for another two weeks at least. Arthur had told him to hold his ground as otherwise he'd be paying for a skip to dump all the stuff before he left.

Beth and Tina were also offered things but most were toiletries and the like but Beth had been given an unopened box of shortbread biscuits and two beers. She just laughed as they were from someone she knew from their staircase.

Richard gave Merlin two bottles of wine, he knew he didn't drink but he said that maybe his friend Arthur would like it. Merlin laughed and accepted it on his behalf.

Someone else passed by with a guitar case and called out, "Mislaid my guitar anyone interested in an empty case?" They all shook their heads and laughing said, "No, thanks!"

It was a relaxing time as everyone seemed to be in high spirits as they completed another year. There would be a period of euphoria until emails started arriving to notify students of their results.

It was very noisy in the residence and people seemed to be wandering around and partying all night. Merlin at the end of his corridor had less trouble sleeping than the residents near the staircases. Toby said that next year he intended to spend the last Wednesday and Thursday nights of the regular student's final week at home.

Merlin had tried to say seriously, "What and miss all this bedlam" but at that moment someone came down the stairs with a life sized mannequin dressed as a pirate and they both lost it.

The person in charge of this monstrosity said, "I offered to store it and the bugger it belongs to has taken off and left it with me. Would either of you gentlemen be interested in giving it a home for the summer?" Both Toby and Merlin politely declined; Merlin suggesting that the drama society might have a use for it.

The AC's still had tutorials on the Friday, and they were happy to escape to the relative sanity of the tutors' studies. However because of the general upheaval, the tutors decided to give them early dismissals reminding them to be ready to get back to the grindstone the following Monday.

Merlin locked his door and left. Drake reminding him that he'd see him Sunday evening before eleven. Merlin smiled, Drake had been a godsend over the past three terms. He knew why most students held the Porters in such high regard.

-0-0-

Merlin almost felt as though he were on holidays himself as he let himself into Arthur's condo.

He walked into the kitchen and put the two bottles on wine on the counter before hoisting himself up on it. "They're from Richard with love! What are you doing?"

"Preparing a congratulatory meal!"

"A bit premature, we still have two weeks to go…"

"True for you but not for me and I want to celebrate, there's no use thinking of going out until the marauding hordes have left. So, I decided to invite you to share this meal."

"What's on the menu?"

"A fresh green salad already prepared, some meat or fish, veggies, a special cauliflower dish and dessert."

"Sounds good, what's the fish?

"Especially for you a halibut steak." Merlin's eyes lit up, they were really dining high on the hog.

"…and the meat?"

"Hasenpfeffer!"

Merlin looked troubled, "What's that? I don't like the sound of it. I don't have to eat it do I?"

No, just have a taste of it. Our Scout Master cooked it for us while we were camping and it was delicious."

"Sounds as if it is probably something you caught or otherwise it was a recent traffic fatality you picked up off the road. You know '_Be prepared'_ and all that!"

Merlin was all for going over to the range and lifting the lid on the casserole but Arthur stopped him, "It still needs to cook for another half hour." Arthur wanted to surprise Merlin and have him taste it before he knew what it was.

"It's not chevaline or horse meat is it?"

"Merlin, would I do that to you, you'd never forgive me. No, it's just meat that is available in butcher shops." He suddenly said, "Oh, no you don't!" as Merlin reached for Arthur's iPad to see if he could figure out what the 'hasn't-a-feather' or whatever it was called, was.

Merlin slipped off the counter and wrapped his arms around Arthur, "You take such good care of me, getting me fish instead of that pepper feather or whatever it is. If it's time to set the table, I can do it."

Arthur still insisted that they didn't eat on his good yellow sofa. Merlin went along with it because he understood that it was something Arthur had specifically purchased for himself not something which a designer had decided would look right in one of his father's houses.

"How long for the halibut?"

"If you want it fried under eight minutes, in the oven maybe twice that."

"Arthur, you are a fount of culinary knowledge!"

"Well, I had some help as Laurence had his mother on the phone and she gave me some pointers. Put the TV on, as my casserole isn't ready for another 20 minutes."

They listened to the news, with Arthur sitting in the corner of the sofa and Merlin lying against him. He said, "Growing up, I loved cuddling against my Mum, regardless of what was going on outside, I felt safe and loved in the house." He sat up and pulling Arthur's head to him, whispering, "I have a feeling that you, Mr Pendragon, have usurped her position but I don't think she'll mind one bit." He reached up and kissed Arthur and the room fell quiet.

They both jumped when the oven timer went off.

"Up you get, Merlin, the kitchen beckons." Arthur checked his casserole giving it a quick stir and promptly turning down the oven.

He checked the lower oven and the temperature was right for the fish which Merlin seasoned to his liking before putting it in.

Arthur opened the white wine and poured two glasses. "We have a reason to celebrate. The year is almost over and you'll be off on your holidays."

Soon the fish was ready and Arthur brought the vegetables to the table. Merlin was more interested in the fish. "This is fantastic, Arthur, you're a chef!"

"Well, we'll see when I serve myself," he served a portion from the casserole for himself and put a small piece of the meat with a little gravy on a separate plate for Merlin. "Smell it first! Is it good?"

"Very nice, I can smell wine and herbs." He used a spoon and tasted the gravy and licked his lips, nodding at Arthur. "Nice taste!"

"Do you want to try the meat? It won't make you sick I promise."

Merlin broke a piece the size of his thumb nail and tentatively put it in his mouth. He let it sit on his tongue and when it did't make him gag he chewed it and swallowed.

"So?"

"Tastes like a chicken. Not bad...so is it chicken?"

"No!" Arthur said, "That's the general opinion, actually its rabbit!"

"Yuck!"

"You just said it was nice..."

"Well, that was before I found out it was a bunny! You have your pepper-feather or whatever you called it but I'll stick with my fish."

"Merlin Emrys, I really love you," Arthur said smiling.

For the rest of the weekend, whenever Arthur was looked at him, Merlin would run his hand up the side of his head imitating a rabbit grooming its ears and twitch his noise.

"You're going to get stuck like then you'll have some explaining to do especially to Dr Ellis when she makes her final visit."

Laurence came in and asked how the rabbit was. Arthur said there was some in the fridge and it just needed to be warmed up. Merlin said nothing and waited until Laurence was sitting at the table enjoying a glass of wine and the rabbit, and when Laurence looked at him, he did his little rabbit routine.

Laurence started to laugh and said, "Oh, I see, Arthur, got you to try it too!"

Arthur said, "Don't encourage him! If he's not being a rabbit he's a fish opening and closing his mouth." Merlin obediently changed to his fish routine.

Laurence nodded laughing as he said, "Was the fish good?"

"Excellent and I heard we have your mother to thank for that. It was cooked to perfection." Merlin said smiling.

"And did you like the taste of the rabbit? "

"The stew smelled delicious and I thought that I was maybe eating chicken. Better not let the twins know you ate it as I'm sure they'll never forgive you."

"As a matter of fact our grandmother in Ireland also likes rabbit and we get roast rabbit or stew when we visit her."

Arthur laughed, "Good thing you were born during this century, Merlin, as way back, you would have considered it a treat. Probably would have been your job to hunt them but I would think your mother as she is a kind person would have saved the pelts and made you a cute little fur hat or a vest to keep you warm in the winter."

By the time they left the table, Arthur and Laurence had finished the wine.

As he helped Merlin clear the table, Arthur asked, "What is your plan for this week, Laurence? We know that Flopsy here still has courses?"

"If it's all right with you, I thought I'd go back home on Wednesday. Parents are going to France for a couple of days next weekend and even though Gawaine is capable of looking after the twins, it's his last week at uni and my mother feels that it would be expecting a bit much of him. He's taken the year seriously and I think they expect he's going to go off the rails and they'd rather he didn't take the twins with him as they still have school."

Table cleared and leftovers in the fridge, Merlin slipped his arm around Arthur's waist, saying, "Acting as Mr Flopsy's agent, I want to state that unless he is treated with respect, my client will retire to his burrow in the guest room and you will have to entertain yourself!"

Arthur laughed and said, "Before creeping into our room during the middle of the night as the sofa bed is not as comfy as ours."

Laughing, Laurence said, "As I do not intend to become embroiled in your bedding arrangements, I'm turning in. Thanks for the wine and the rabbit. 'Night!" He left them to go to his own room.

Arthur and Merlin sat down on the sofa where Arthur easily dissuaded Merlin from hopping off to his solitary burrow. He'd half heartedly protested, "That's not fair, Arthur!"

"Sure it is, Merlin! Remember all's fair in love and war!"

Merlin didn't need a second invitation and Arthur led him down to their bedroom...

-0-0-

Saturday was damp and rainy so they didn't venture out until late afternoon. Merlin wanted to attend the end of year Mass and reception which followed. He'd regularly attended the Newman Centre gatherings and was pleased to see that Tina and Toby were also there.

Toby said, "Where's your side kick?"

Nodding in the direction of the stairs, Merlin said, "Talking to Fr Tom, I came over here to get a table and some coffee. Grab two chairs, as I think Steven and Liz are joining us."

Arthur finally wandered over but not before Toby had seen him hand an envelope to the Rector and been enthusiastically thanked. Merlin pulled out the chair beside him, saying, "It's sort of sad as there are some people here whom we'll never see again. The Lexor twins are leaving for the States mid week and have been accepted at UCLA for their masters."

"What are planning to do over the summer, Tina?" Liz said.

"I going home to Hong Kong to visit my family and then staying with Joanie in Paris for the last two weeks before I'm due back here. That is if they want me back."

Toby put his arms across her shoulders and said, "I'm sure they will and I certainly do!"

"I do declare a budding romance…" Steven said and Tina blushed. "How about you two?" He asked Arthur.

"Well, nothing is finalised but I'm sure the time will be well spent."

"I'm going home for a time and Arthur owes his father some time in the family business."

"How about you?"

"As I'll be going into my senior year and my mother doesn't want me overtaxing myself with work," Steven paused to grin at the others, "I'm going to do absolutely nothing until I get bored out of my skull and then I might give my father a hand with the horses." Noticing raised eyebrows, he elaborated, "British Warmbloods, good for dressage and show jumping. Though as my mother says, they'll eat us out of house and home. Problem is my father's loathe to part with any of his favourites and just refers to them as lawn ornaments!"

Arthur nodded at Liz knowing damn well that Steve's family could financially afford the father's hobby.

They soon broke up. Merlin took time to thank the team of volunteers who had looked after the coffee after the Sunday morning Masses during the year. He made sure that he thanked Fr Tom telling him that he intended to be back next year. Fr. Tom said, "Have a good summer, Merlin. Arthur was very generous, his donation will go a long way."

Pretending that he knew about it he just nodded. He wouldn't ask Arthur as he knew that if he wanted him to know, he'd tell him.

Arthur and Merlin made their way back to the Condo after dropping off Tina and Toby.

-0-0-

Sunday was a lazy day, they woke late and as Merlin made his way to the kitchen, he met up with Laurence who was leaving to spend a day with Mac and Rob at Rob's parents place in Bournemouth. "Hope the weather stays clear for you," Merlin said.

"No trouble as there are plenty of pubs. Remind, Arthur, that I'll be back on Monday."

-0-0-

Arthur said after lunch, "I wish I could wrap you up and take you away with me for the whole summer. I'm going to really miss you. We should plan for the summer I know that I will have to spend time in London or wherever my father sends me but we can certainly get together for a fortnight."

Merlin and Arthur spent the day relaxing. No studies, no discussing university life, just lounging around indoors. Merlin playing with his camera knew that he was due back in residence by eleven. Arthur grumbled that life would be a lot easier if he was sharing his condo.

"Don't know how much studying I'd get done as my heart beats double each time I see you. I need to keep my feet on the ground and my head clear."

"I could do that too! You see, I would..."

Merlin grinned and snapped a photo of Arthur laughing. "Over the summer, I'd like to get back into photography. I can't believe that I'm already wishing my life away. I spent years planning and studying to get here and now I am planning for the summer."

"Do you have to get a job?"

"Not really as I can live at home and my bank account is healthy with the scholarships and bursaries. I live a frugal life thanks to your frequent generosity. I am also interested in a course being offered here this summer. Tentatively I've been accepted but I'll have to find accommodation as my room will be rented but it can be done."

Arthur smiled with delight, "You could use my condo, I'll be spending some time in London as I have to work a couple of weeks with PenD. Have to keep a hand in as my father says, or should I say…insists. My summer course starts in a month, I can join you here and in the meantime you could invite me to join you here for the odd weekend."

"Why would it be odd?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Arthur, you wouldn't need an invitation, it's your condo, I will only be a non-paying lodger."

"That has a nice sound to it, maybe we could work out terms which would suit both of us."

Merlin smiled, "How about I offer to apply for the position of housekeeper and general maintenance man, understandably with benefits?"

"Great idea, but exactly what do you know about condo maintenance?"

"Arthur, you insult me, I know how to use a phone! I'd phone the maintenance company and they can take care of it."

"Right, now that you have somewhere to stay, you can notify the college that you are interested in taking the course. We'll come to an agreement, if I heard rightly you did mention benefits, didn't you?"

"I most certainly did. Wouldn't like to get out of practice…!"

"You know, we'll have to spend at least a weekend at the seaside. What's a summer without a walk on the sands? We'll stay in a lovely hotel on the coast called The Eight Steps."

Merlin took a few minutes to catch on, Nirvana again, and then started laughing, "You, Arthur, have a one track mind!"

"Well, you could bring your camera and we could for all intents and purposes tell the others that we are going on a Photographic Workshop which includes a tour of the West of England."

"…and what happens if they want to join us?"

"No trouble, we just tell them that the tour is full as it's very popular and most people book well in advance."

"Arthur, have you always had this ease at making up excuses?"

Merlin noticed a sad look cross Arthur's face before he confessed that he never made up stories when his father was around as he was not impressed. "I remember one summer, I had just arrived home and had seven weeks of freedom ahead of me. Aoife, the daughter of our next door neighbours told me that she was going to Austria on a holiday so, not to be outdone, I told her that during the summer I was going to stay with the gypsies and live in a caravan and visit exciting places in Ireland.

"Somehow the story got back to my father when one of his friends mentioned that they thought he was very enlightened allowing his young son to go off with strangers. I was hauled on the carpet and yelled at for lying and making a fool of him. He punished me by sending my pony away for the summer and insisting that I was tutored in French."

"That's awful, how could he ruin your whole summer?"

"Well, it turned out not too badly as I found out that Aoife's family had my pony in their stables and we used to go riding anyway and the French was easy as it wasn't like school lessons but Michelle and I went out and about and I tried to speak French to her. I thought she was very clever being able to speak two languages. She turned out to be the daughter of one of my father's associates and sometimes we still see each other through business." He paused smiling and then added, "I'm ready for something to eat, how about an early supper? …and then I'll teach you a few French words!"

Merlin went to shake his head but on the other hand, thought that it might be very entertaining…


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26 : SATISFACTION IS A JOB WELL DONE**

The week just flew by, it was wonderful having the residence almost to themselves. The Dining Hall was three-quarters empty and everyone even their tutors seemed relaxed and happy.

During their first extended week, Dr Ellis did come to talk to them, thanking them for the effort they had put into the fledgling programme. She told them that they had surpassed her expectations and the committee had agreed to opening it up to six freshman students next year. "I know some of you have reservations about residing in Magdalen itself but we have decided that we will continue this practice and keep the block of AC's together. I have only heard good things about your behaviour this year and you deserve to be proud of yourselves as I realise that at times, it wasn't easy. Once the discipline council has finished with its findings, each one of you will be notified of the results. This however, might not happen until next year.

"I'm also happy to say the area of the residence which you occupied this year will be again available to our AC students. I hope that you have a productive holiday and will be ready to apply yourselves to the programme in September next year."

She shook each of their hands and left. They sat looking at each other and suddenly Merlin said, "Bags my old room!"

Beth said, "Tina and I want our adjoining ones. Don't we Tina?"

Tina nodded and said, "Toby?"

"Did Dr Ellis say that even as sophomores we have to stay in residence? Usually, you can stay wherever you want after your first year."

"You don't want to stay with us?" Merlin asked.

Toby grinned, "Of course I do, however my mother is really going to be disappointed as she is already making lists of my favourite meals as menus for next term."

The others smiled sadly realising that Mrs Quilley's desire to have Toby at home was in some part to do with Luca's absence.

-0-0-

Merlin kept Arthur up to date with what was going on. He had gone to London by train early Wednesday and expected to be back late Friday. He suggested that Merlin stay in the condo on Friday night as he expected to be arriving at midnight from Paddington.

"I'll wait up for you," Merlin had said then joked, "unless I'm really tired and then you will have to wake me when you come in."

"Looking forward to that…" Arthur said, before adding, "One day I intend to try the Arriva-Chiltern trains which leave Marleybone instead of Paddington. We should do it when we have nothing else to do, just go in and turn around and come back."

"Arthur, you usually have some wonderful ideas, however could I at least expect a chai latte in London?"

"You my friend are too predictable, my aim this summer will be to spice up your life."

Merlin laughed saying, "Bring it on, Arthur, see you Friday. Good night!"

Smiling to himself, Merlin returned to his books. He felt himself so lucky to have found Arthur, who had the same interests and got on famously with him. The only spanner in the works was his father but Arthur seemed to think that time would take care of that mess. He hoped it would as if not, he'd only be a part of Arthur's life as long as they were away from London and the Pendragon Conglomerates. Merlin felt certain that Arthur would never dump him just because his parent disapproved. Times had changed, many of Uther's associates must have kids in same-sex relationships. Nevertheless, he would never force Arthur to chose between him or his father, blood was thicker than water and he willingly acknowledged that.

He let his mind take off and he wondered what he would have done should his Mum and Gaius have disapproved of Arthur. He knew but he just let his mind explore the alternatives, nothing fitted and he allowed his heart to take over. His mum had had a very hard life and had given everything for him and if she wasn't going to be happy having Arthur in their lives, then he couldn't be either. Maybe it was a moot point as she and Gaius loved Arthur and he realised that if deep down Arthur felt that way about his father, maybe he shouldn't be so certain that he wouldn't be dumped should Uther vehemently disapprove.

He closed his books and got ready for bed. He didn't fall asleep immediately but was soon was swept away into disjointed dreams of trains, London and of all people Uther.

-0-0-

Friday came along and Merlin had supper at the Quilley's knowing that Arthur wouldn't be in much before midnight. Merlin let himself into the empty condo and put his bag in the hall. He turned on the lights and tried to make the place welcoming. He watched TV but kept his eye on the time.

Fifteen minutes before midnight, he put on his jacket, took his camera, keys and phone and set out for the station. He walked quickly staying away from kerbs as he remembered ending up in hospital, the last time he had tried to walk back to Arthur's from the station.

Suddenly, doing this didn't seem as clever as when he first thought about it. He had wanted to surprise Arthur and still thought it was a good idea but he was less confident than when he had left the condo. He could see the station and carefully crossed the remaining access lanes, breathing a sigh of relief as the doors opened to greet him.

He was five minutes early so he got a bottle of water and sat on a bench closest to the platform where Arthur's train would be arriving.

He checked the arrival board and the train must have already been on the outskirts of Oxford. He stood and walked to the barrier. He had his camera and took a photos of the train as it came around the bend and into the station and another as the engine came toward him. As stupid as it sounded, having a camera in his hands and having to focus on something, seemed to slow his racing heart.

He stood waiting and then saw Arthur walking towards him, he waved and once he was within ten feet he walked toward him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Missed me that much!" Arthur said to his obviously emotional friend. He held him at arm's length and added, "What are you doing here?"

"I really did miss you and decided to be a welcoming party of one."

Arthur looked at him and could see that he was upset. He said nothing just held him before adding, "I'm tired, the trip seemed to take forever. Let's take a taxi, I don't feel like walking, do you?"

Merlin said, "Not really." He felt Arthur take his hand and squeezed it not letting it go. In ten minutes, they were outside the condo, they'd got all the green lights and Merlin was just happy to be back.

As they took the lift, Merlin said, "I really wanted to surprise you. I thought I'd put it behind me but when I reached the area where I'd been pushed it was as though someone was there waiting, yet I could see that I was completely alone!" Merlin said glancing at the floor, "Not the greatest welcome home surprise..."

"But, it was a lovely surprise, I couldn't believe that you had waited up for me, let alone come to the station." Arthur opened their door and putting down his bag to allow both of his arms to be free, he closed the door with his heel as he wrapped his arms around Merlin.

"I've been spoiled having you just across town, London was lonely without you."

Merlin kissed him chastely and said with a smile, "I intend to rectify that later, so how was business?"

"Pretty good. My father was actually pleasant to deal with and we had no Battle Royals. I told Leon how much you liked Peggy's painting of Crosby Beach and I knew that he was pleased. You'll like him. Someday, when we're in town, I'll invite them out for a meal, so you can meet them. I wish I had my own place in town as then you could be there with me."

Arthur could see that Merlin was beginning to settle into his own self. Whatever he'd gone though on the street seemed to have passed and left no visible signs.

"But your Mulberry Square house is huge, maybe you could talk your father into allowing you to have a self-contained flat on the third floor. You could renovate the servants' staircases to give you private access."

"In this a spur of the moment idea or have you been planning it for some time?"

"No I just thought that it's a lovely house and if you moved out then your father might decide it's too big for him all by himself and put it on the market."

"Or…" said Arthur getting into it, "He could convert it into three flats with planning permission that is and rent them out to professors and the like from the London universities. They're always looking for places to stay."

"Or sell it to foreign nationals who need an address in the UK...or maybe donate it to one of the local universities as a college, Pendragon College, world renowned institute for people with money not necessarily brains."

"Where did that come from?"

"Don't know but I thought it was sort of funny."

"It is, however you my dear friend would never be eligible!" Arthur said.

"Because I have no money…?" Merlin asked.

"No silly, because you have too many brains!" Merlin laughed at him and Arthur continued, "Are you ready for bed?"

"With you…anytime!"

They finally fell asleep, Merlin happy to have Arthur back in Oxford and Arthur glad that Merlin once again seemed to be his old self. Before he drifted off, he wondered if Merlin might benefit talking to someone about what he had gone through this year with Baxter or if he would insist that he was quite capable of dealing with it himself.

Merlin's sleep was troubled punctuated by what had happened during the day and what Arthur and he had been discussing.

-0-0-

_Since the end of Trinity, he's been living at Arthur's place in London where he lives with Uther. Pierce and Sheila are in on it but not Uther. Merlin marvels that the two of them have never met. Uther has had dinner parties never realising that on the third floor as quiet as a mouse, his son's secret lover is, for want of a better word a squatter._

_Merlin laughs as even Arthur seems surprised that they have managed to get away with it. Merlin comes and goes at will but never through the front door, he has keys to the door into the house from the mews and is very quiet as he accesses Arthur's rooms via the servants' staircases. _

_Arthur works nearly every day on Canary Wharf giving Merlin ample time to get to know and love London. Weekends, they take off for wonderful places in the UK. They even spend time at a condo which Laurence owns in Oxford._

_Arthur tells Merlin that Uther has remarked that his social life seems to be non-existent and Arthur explains that most of his friends are scattered as they have gone home from Oxford for the holidays. He laughs when he tells Merlin what his father has said. 'If he only knew,' he says stretching out against Merlin in bed. _

_Merlin goes on the Thames Barrier Cruise. Arthur and he were supposed to be going together but his father invites Arthur to lunch with an executive who has three unmarried daughters and Arthur cannot get out of it and __ha__s no choice but to attend. H__e __encourages Merlin to go by himself. Merlin sighs, sometimes living in Uther's home is difficult._

_Upon his return to Mulberry Square, he reaches Arthur's room and gets undressed. It's hot and humid outside. The room is cool as Arthur's father had the building air-conditioned after one muggy summer._

_He laughs to himself, if only Uther knew that he was living there. He would probably insist on charging him room and board. He hears Arthur on the stairs and decides to sprawl provocatively on the bed. That would give Arthur a laugh after his busy day. He faces away from the door and waits._

_He hears the door open and Arthur walks in but instead of a loving hand on his back, and a kiss between his shoulder blades he feels a sharp punch to his lower back and a muttered oath. __He springs around and he's facing a rather annoyed Uther._

_"How did you get in here? Get out!"_

_Merlin thinks quickly, he has to defuse the situation as fast as he can._

_He goes to grab his clothes but manages to grab only a pair of briefs, Uther grabs his wrist trying to stop him. He wriggles away reaching the door before Uther and races down the corridor, making for the servants' staircase but then deciding that that might give Uther too much information, he skids to a halt and then bolts down the main stairs._

_He hits the last flight flat out pushing past a bewildered Arthur and grins managing to say, "See you later!" before Uther's bellows are heard from the second floor._

_Merlin races for the front door and bursts out onto the peaceful residential square pulling on a pair of black undershorts and heads for the closest cross street intending to back track to the mews which is hopefully unlocked and hide there until Arthur finds him. _

_He can't find the mews and realises he is near the station in Oxford._

_He is conscious of arms impeding his flight and he tries to escape them…_

-0-0-

…until he came to realising they were Arthur's and he was in the condo.

"What in heaven's name was that about? You were frantic; it was as though the devil himself was after you."

Merlin whose heart was beginning to return to normal, was able to gasp, "He was!" as he breathlessly recounted parts of his dream to Arthur.

Then and there, Arthur decided that they should have a contingency plan if they ever decided to stay together in any location where Uther was also staying. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen should Uther walk in and find them together.

Then he saw the funny side of it. He told Merlin and the two of them started giggling like a couple of teenagers.

-0-0-

The weather did not really cooperate on Merlin's last weekend as a student. Saturday was a lie-in-bed till noon day. However Merlin didn't like having breakfast in bed and by eleven he was hungry. He offered to cook a basic breakfast and if Arthur wanted his in bed that was fine.

Arthur begrudgingly slid onto the stool next to him at the counter. He'd made reservations for supper at The Folly but by the look of the weather there would be no sitting on the patio.

Merlin was not perturbed by the weather. He was happy, Arthur was with him and they were essentially free to do what they wanted. He suddenly said, "Arthur, if you cancel the reservation for supper this evening and rebook it as lunch tomorrow, we could go to the seaside!"

Arthur just looked at him alarmed, "Are you all right? It'll be awful, windy, wet and cold."

"Yes, but I could get some photos of the stormy sea and we'll be properly dressed and hopefully, the sands will be empty, making the pictures even more interesting." He looked a little guilty and then added, "You won't have to drive. There's a train at noon and if you hurry we can make it."

"If that's what you want, all right! However, I'll drive so we are not limited to one particular beach and we can have a meal on the way back." How far is it?"

"Around ninety odd miles."

"And how many is odd?"

"Four…" said Merlin as he raced back to their room to get ready."

Twenty minutes later they were organised, Merlin had his camera and Arthur said, "The things I do for you!"

"I'll reciprocate!" Merlin assured him reaching for him.

Arthur looked at him and grinned as he reminded him of a kid who is going to the seaside on his holidays. "Are you sure you need all this camera stuff? You look as if you packed for an overnighter."

Actually, considering he had not wanted to go and only went to keep Merlin happy, Arthur enjoyed himself. The drive down was easy and the beaches were deserted but they had a beauty to them. Merlin didn't need entertaining as he was in his element.

Around six they started back and north of Southampton, as Merlin told Toby the following day, "Some moron barrelled through on a roundabout taking out three cars and Arthur's Land Rover was one of them. You don't often see Arthur angry but I almost felt sorry for the stupid teenager, no driving license, no insurance and a stolen car. The other cars had not fared as well as Arthur's which although damaged was still drivable."

"I felt awful as it was all my fault as I had harped about going to the seaside. Anyway, Arthur checked us into a very nice hotel and made arrangements for the car to be brought back here on a flat bed as he didn't want someone touching it who might make matters worse. He soon settled down and we had a lovely meal and came back by train this morning."

"He in no way blamed me for the accident but said that if I had been hurt he would have made life unbearable for the little punk. This as the kid was being carted off in an ambulance with what looked like a broken nose and a suspected broken leg."

"Well, shows he still loves you!" Toby said with a big grin.

"He says the next time he drives me on a flight of fancy as he called it, he will rent an armoured car just in case."

-0-0-

The last week as freshers just flew by. Thursday was officially their last day but they were able to stay in residence over the weekend if needed. The packing routine was now easy. Their rooms would be rented over the summer but knowing that they would be back on the same floor made things easier.

The Quilley's had kindly offered space at their home for the extra things which Tina and Beth were happy to have in storage until next year. Most of Merlin's stuff was already at Arthur's.

"Here's your Prince in Shining Armour!" Beth said as she saw Arthur coming up the stairs.

"You think so…?" Merlin said.

"I know so!" Beth said giving her fellow student a big hug.

Arthur said smiling as he came over, "Hey, cut it out you two, he's my boyfriend!"

"Possessive are we?" Beth said laughing

Arthur hugged her and said, "Exceptionally so Fraulein Weber! Are we all ready my AC's end of year dinner, which I hope will become an annual event? Reservations are for six o'clock.

-0-0-

Merlin lay on the sofa. Arthur had treated his friends regally but tomorrow they would be scattering, Beth to Germany, Tina to Hong Kong, and Toby to his grandparents also in Germany.

He felt someone watching him and glanced over at Arthur who was fixing himself a drink. He walked over and sat beside Merlin, "Here's to you for completing a rather difficult year and coming through it with flying colours. Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

"I believe you did mention it recently…"

"Are you satisfied with the plans we have for the summer?"

Merlin smiled and leant over to kiss him. "They are perfect." He really felt they were as they were based on the fact that Arthur and he would be together …

-0-0-

He knew he was going to be busy as there was a trip for later in August to Bruxelles with his Mum and Gaius to see the renowned Flower Carpet in the Grand-Place. They'd be staying at Ixelles. While the adults Knells went to Australia, Arthur had invited Laurence, Gawaine, Kieran and Gareth to join Merlin and him at Cadogan for ten days.

Before returning to Magdalen, Arthur and he hoped to be able to spend some time alone at Llanrhydian hopefully devoid of snow. Gawaine had hinted that he'd be happy to join them and Arthur had laughed at him and said, "Not as happy as I would be if you didn't!"

Gawaine hadn't taken any offence, turning to Merlin he'd said with a big smile, "Your boyfriend isn't very hospitable is he?"

Merlin slipped his arm around Arthur's waist and smiled at him before grinning at Gawaine, saying, "One of the drawbacks of having a more mature partner!"

"You make me sound in my dotage," Arthur said.

Merlin grinned, "You will be one day and all of this will just be a memory!"

"A much cherished one, I hope!" Arthur said giving Merlin a peck on the cheek.

**THE END**


End file.
